Olvidado
by Lu257
Summary: Sasuke va a ver a Sakura, pero ella le dice que ya lo ha olvidado. Una pregunta queda flotando en el tenso ambiente generado entre ambos. ¿Amas a Naruto?. NaruxSaku. Advierto que tiene avances del manga de Shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Ya te he olvidado

**Capitulo 1: Ya te he olvidado**

Sakura lo apartó de ella con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, ¿acaso ella lo estaba mirando con odio? Se levantó con parsimonia y se sacudió la ropa. Ella estaba agitada, ¡había tratado de besarla!, él era la persona más ruin del mundo, ¿cómo podía hacerle esto ahora? Sasuke sonrió, de alguna forma empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa sobradora.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó él como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido.

Ella había sido bastante clara.

-Sí –contestó levantando la barbilla con orgullo- ya no soy la niña tonta que conocías.

-Ya veo –respondió mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Vete –Sakura señaló la puerta de su habitación, pero Sasuke no se movió. Sus negros y penetrantes ojos estaban fijos en ella.

-Pensé que cuando volviera me estarías esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Pensaste mal –contestó con la misma frialdad que él siempre poseía.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué, ¿me preguntas? –tenía ganas de seguir golpeándolo y tal vez de lanzarle el bonito florero que tenía su lado, pero decidió calmarse un poco y contestar- las tres últimas veces que nos encontramos trataste de matarme.

-Me estaba defendiendo, tú eras la que tratabas de matarme.

-Oh, Sasuke no empieces con esas cosas. Te seguimos durante dos años. La primera vez casi mataste a Naruto, te quise atacar para hacerte entrar en razón.

-¿Y la segunda y la tercera vez?

-Perdón pero si mal no recuerdo, la segunda vez fuiste tú el que nos atacaste con tu grupito.

Sakura cerró los ojos recordando por un momento ese horrible episodio. Habían estado siete meses buscando a Sasuke luego de su primer encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru. Pero para su sorpresa fue él el que se apareció ante ellos, junto con tres personas más. Ese tal Juugo había vencido a Kiba y Akamaru con una facilidad increíble, y con algo de más dificultad pudo vencer también a Shino y a Kakashi. Suigetsu por su parte se encargó de Hinata, Sai y al capitán Yamato. En una impresionante batalla Sasuke se había enfrentado a Naruto. Ella por su parte estuvo bastante tiempo ocupada con esa Karin. Pero cuando había logrado vencerla fue en busca de su rubio amigo. Fue ahí cuando lo vio muy mal herido por causa de la persona que tenía enfrente. En ese momento no pudo reprimir su angustia y comenzó a llorar tratando de detener a un completamente desconocido Sasuke, que se limitó a apartarla de un golpe. Entonces se levantó enfurecida y lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo dejó algo mareado por unos minutos. Cuando se levantó la miraba algo sorprendido. Ella era la única que quedaba en pie, y a pesar de estar muy mal herida los enfrentó con dignidad, pero en vez de atacarla Sasuke ordenó la retirada.

-También te dejé vivir –respondió acercándose a ella.

Sakura no retrocedió pero sintió miedo. Desde hacía bastante tiempo ese hombre sólo le generaba eso.

-Y –continuó él algo divertido por la expresión de ella- la tercera vez sí me atacaste.

Era cierto, lo había visto y su odio se había acumulado en ella. ¿Cómo pudo él hacerles eso?, ¿Cómo pudo atacarlos?, se preguntó, pero no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a demostrarle que ya no era una niña tonta que se dejaba pisotear. Por supuesto con unos rápidos movimientos él la había vencido, pero se había sorprendido de su habilidad, estaba segura de ello.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó reprimiendo las lágrimas que iban a invadirla.

-¿El qué? –inquirió él sorprendido.

-¿Por qué nos atacaste?, ¿por qué? –susurró. Él estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado.

-Porque se estaban metiendo en mi camino, debo matar a mi hermano, aún no lo logro y es algo que me tiene muy mal. Y tenerlos a ustedes en el medio es bastante molesto.

Sakura se apartó de su lado lo más lejos posible.

-Si aún no has matado a Itachi ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Desde aquella vez no nos volvimos a ver y quería saber…

-Ya te he olvidado Sasuke –lo interrumpió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos- te dejamos de buscar también. Naruto se enojó mucho –Sakura sonrió levemente al recordar ese episodio, cosa que el Uchiha notó- me dijo que no podíamos abandonar a un amigo, pero pienso… pienso… que tú nos abandonaste primero, y que es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de obligarte hacer algo que no deseas. Decidimos concentrar nuestras energías en vencer a Akatsuki, la verdadera amenaza. Es lo mejor… -sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él.

-Entiendo –dijo luego de un rato- tu… ¿lo amas?

-¿Qué? –la pregunta la tomó por completo de sorpresa- ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Amas a Naruto? –repitió él más fuerte. Sakura se sorprendió, nunca lo había pensado.

-No te importa –respondió simplemente. El Uchiha desapareció sin dejar rastro al instante.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó sobre su cama. La pregunta la dejó algo perturbada. Naruto siempre había sido dulce y tierno con ella, a pesar de los malos tratos que le confería. Siempre se había arriesgado por salvarla y cuando se enteró que quería a Sasuke le prometió que lo traería de vuelta. Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho fueron por ella. Desde su regreso se había sentido algo atraída por el rubio. Y ahora que lo pensaba sus sentimientos tal vez fueran algo más allá de una simple atracción. Se tomó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. ¿Por qué había vuelto?, había decidido olvidarse del rescate de Sasuke y buscar a Akatsuki hacía ya dos meses. Fue ella la que tomó la decisión y se la comunicó al resto. Ese día estaban todos. Todos comprendieron de lo que estaba hablando y aceptaron que Akatsuki era demasiado peligroso, más aún luego de la muerte de Jiraya. La única persona que no la comprendió fue el que siempre lo había hecho. Naruto enojado le había gritado por primera vez.

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡no podemos abandonar a nuestro amigo, Sasus…

-¡Ya basta Naruto! –gritó ella con furia- ¡nos atacó!, un amigo no hace eso, él nos abandonó primero. Es ridículo que sigamos intentando convencerlo de algo que no desea. Es hora… de que lo dejemos –las últimas palabras habías sido casi un susurro.

-Sakura-chan –Naruto se acercó a ella y dudó por un momento si abrazarla o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Naruto, lo importante ahora es que acabemos con esos Akatsuki para que dejen de molestarte a ti y los demás como tú.

El rubio no contestó, se quedó con la mirada fija en la pared que tenía adelante algo triste por su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Bueno primero muchas gracias a todos los q me han dejado reviews, sigan escribiendo y yo seguiré actualizando cada día

**Aclaraciones**: Bueno primero muchas gracias a todos los q me han dejado reviews, sigan escribiendo y yo seguiré actualizando cada día. Esta historia ya la tengo escrita y estaba en otro fanfic pero lo cerraron, así q no crean q es plagio.

Las letras en cursiva por lo general son pensamientos, si luego es otra cosa aviso. Creo q nada más, espero q lo disfruten!!

**Capitulo 2: Un buen amigo**

Naruto caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la aldea de Konoha. Aún no podía sacar de su mente a Sakura, a quien había visto muy mal esa mañana. La chica estaba ojerosa y decaída. Cuando el rubio le preguntó por su estado ella desvió la pregunta para comentarle las últimas noticias sobre su nueva misión.

Hacían dos días habían vuelto a la aldea para traer un informe completo a la Hokague y porque hacía un mes y medio que buscaban sin descanso a los Akatsuki, quienes parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Pronto volverían a partir con nuevas pistas.

Pero ahora nada de eso lo preocupaba. Su amiga era lo que ocupaba su mente. Su triste sonrisa. Suspiró. Era increíble que después de tantos años no pudiera pensar en Sakura sin suspirar con algo de nostalgia. El corazón de ella le pertenecía a su amigo, no había nada que hacer al respecto. Lamentaba que ahora Sakura no quisiera ir en busca de Sasuke, luego de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué había perdido las esperanzas? Él se había enojado con ella y hasta le había gritado. Pero las palabras de Sakura junto con sus llorosos ojos verdes lo calmaron. No pudo evitar abrazarla ante la mirada de todos. Aún así había hecho una promesa no sólo a ella, sino a sí mismo, y no pensaba olvidarla. Luego de acabar con Akatsuki volvería a buscar a su amigo aunque eso fuera contra los deseos de Sakura.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Sai corriendo hacia él- ¿qué haces aquí?

Sai había cambiado mucho en los dos años que pasaron juntos, él y Sakura lograron convencerlo de que dejara de leer libros sobre la amistad (era demasiado peligroso) y que actuara como le pareciera. Lo cual tuvo un excelente resultado.

-Sólo paseaba –respondió el rubio con indiferencia.

-¿Puedo pasear contigo?, estoy aburrido de estar encerrado en mi casa.

-¿Eres tonto?, ya te dije que no es necesario que me lo preguntes, además también puedes salir y conocer más a los otros. Si lo hicieras tendrías a más amigos.

-Si… -respondió Sai con esa rara sonrisa- es cierto. Te ves preocupado ¿pasó algo esta mañana?

-Bueno… -Naruto dudó en contarle lo que pensaba a Sai, pero al fin y al cabo éste era su amigo y desde su primer encuentro con Sasuke se había mostrado fiel con ellos- me preocupa Sakura-chan.

-Ah, sí, hoy se veía muy pálida.

-Sí, y triste, no sé qué le pasó…

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas? –lo interrumpió Sai. Naruto lo miró algo nervioso ante la idea.

-Bueno… son cosas privadas de Sakura-chan, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos.

-Pero eres su amigo –la normalidad con que decía todo Sai a veces irritaba un poco a Naruto.

-Sucede que… creo que es por Sasuke y… no quiero que…

-Habla con ella y deja de dar excusas sin fundamentos –Sai le dio un golpe algo fuerte en la espalda lo que molestó bastante al Uzumaki.

-Está bien –respondió frunciendo el ceño- nos vemos luego –saludó golpeando a su amigo tan fuerte en su espalda que hizo que se tambaleara.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura dudó en tocar la puerta. Se frotó las manos algo nervioso y finalmente cuando iba a golpear, la puerta se abrió. Sakura lo miraba intrigada desde adentro.

-¿Cóm… -quiso preguntar el joven ninja.

-Sólo lo supe –respondió Sakura con sencillez apartándose para dejarlo pasar.

Naruto dudó nuevamente y pasó con gran lentitud como si esperara que ella lo golpeara de un momento a otro.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?, tengo algunas galletas –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina pero la voz de Naruto la hizo frenarse.

-Vine para preguntarte cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien Naruto, ya te lo dije –respondió ella dándole la espalda aún.

-No lo estás, ¿es por la decisión que tomaste?, si quieres que volvamos a buscar a Sasuke lo haremos –sus palabras casi la hacen llorar, después de todo el dolor que habían pasado, Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa búsqueda sin sentido.

-No –respondió ella terminante- no es eso –cuando se dio vuelta Naruto notó la tristeza en ella- sólo estoy preocupada. Por todo. Tú aún sigues en peligro y los Akatsuki…

-No debes preocuparte por mí Sakura-chan –sonrió Naruto, lo que produjo que también Sakura sonriera levemente, no sabía de dónde sacaba tantos ánimos pero deseaba también poder tenerlos- jamás te dejare, lo prometo.

Sakura se sorprendió con estas palabras y se ruborizó. Él siempre la había protegido, él siempre estuvo a su lado. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

-Gracias Naruto.

-¿Por qué? –dijo él sin entender.

-Por todo lo que haces por mí… yo siempre te traté mal y tú jamás te enojaste… jamás me abandonaste.

-Es imposible estar enojado contigo Sakura-chan –Naruto hablaba con sinceridad e inocencia. Sakura adoraba eso de él.

-Eres un buen amigo –dijo y vio como una leve sombra cruzaba por los ojos del rubio, que volvió a sonreír.

-Eso trato, la verdad es que sí tengo hambre…

-Te traeré las galletas.

-Bien.

Cuando Sakura desapareció en la cocina Naruto cabizbajo pensó en las últimas palabras de ella. "Eres un buen amigo", _siempre serás eso Uzumaki_, se dijo así mismo _un buen amigo_.

Sakura se apoyó contra la pared de la cocina y suspiró. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?, _no quieres lastimarlo Sakura_, pensó, _sólo le harás daño así que déjalo como está._ Tomó el frasco con galletitas y volvió a salir. Miró al rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sillón con la vista fija en el suelo y quiso saber qué era lo que pasaría por su cabeza en esos momentos. Se sacó esos pensamientos y se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes Naruto.

-Gracias Sakura-chan.

-Si lo deseas, podemos ir viendo qué vamos a hacer cuando partamos nuevamente.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

Una hora después Naruto se despidió de Sakura aún sin saber qué era lo que preocupaba a su amiga, deseó poder brindarle la seguridad que ella necesitaba, pero no era a él a quién quería. _Deja de comportarte así frente a ella o pensará que sigues siendo el mismo niño tonto de siempre_.

Sakura se tiró sobre el sillón y sintió el calor de Naruto en él, apoyó la cabeza en el mismo lugar en que la de él se había apoyado y cerró los ojos. Con sólo verlo pudo comprender que él deseaba continuar con el "rescate" de Sasuke. ¿Por qué se empecinaba en creer que seguía siendo el mismo?, ella había podido comprender que nada les devolvería a su antiguo amigo. Nada le traería a la persona que ella había querido tanto. Ese Sasuke, el que había aparecido en su cuarto la noche pasada, era demasiado frío y demasiado cruel. También otro Naruto había vuelto hacía dos años y medio, pero era justamente lo contrario a Sasuke, era alegre y tierno. Sakura sonrió al recordar el pequeño Naruto que tanto la había molestado, había madurado y mucho, tal vez más que ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones: Gracias a todos los q me escriben, seguiré actualizando todos los días mientras me dejen algo

**Aclaraciones: **Gracias a todos los q me escriben, seguiré actualizando todos los días mientras me dejen algo. Prometo q leeré los fic a los q me lo piden, pero van a tener q darme tiempo ya q ando estudiando. Bueno espero q disfruten este cap. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 3: Te protegeré**

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado, se había caído de la cama. Estaba sudando y pensaba que tal vez hubiera gritado.

-Fue sólo un sueño –se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque eso no era totalmente verdadero. Lo que había soñado una vez había sucedido.

Se levantó del suelo y fue a prepararse el desayuno para tratar de tranquilizarse mientras repasaba lo sucedido en el sueño.

Estaba luchando con Sasuke, él y su grupo (¿Hebi fue como él los llamó?) habían aparecido frente a ellos. El rostro de su amigo estaba lleno de ira. Parecía muy furioso por algo. Luego pudo saber por unos informantes que había luchado con su hermano Itachi quien casi lo había vencido y sin la ayuda de su grupo no hubiera sobrevivido. En ese momento no había comprendido su actitud. Había descargado su frustración en ellos y Naruto no quería creerlo. Aún ahora no quería creer que tal vez su amigo jamás volviera a ser el mismo.

Naruto no podía pelear en serio, temía que el Kyubi volviera a dominarlo y lastimara seriamente a Sasuke.

Su amigo le había ganado, él ya no podía moverse y estaba en el suelo completamente furioso consigo mismo por haber sido vencido nuevamente. El Kyubi le habló, le dijo que juntos podrían derrotarlo, pero esta vez no lo dejó salir, prefería morir que matar a su mejor amigo.

Antes que el pelinegro diera su golpe final había aparecido Sakura. Estaba llorando, había abrazado a Sasuke por la espalda pidiéndole que se detenga, él la había mirado por unos segundos y luego la había apartado con un fuerte golpe. La kunoichi no perdió tiempo se levantó rápidamente y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al Uchiha, que por la sorpresa no pudo esquivar o responder el golpe.

Sakura se había acercado a él para ayudarlo. Naruto la miró tan sorprendido como su contrincante.

-¿Naruto estás bien? –le había preguntado la chica.

-Sa… kura-chan.

El Uchiha se estaba levantando y Sakura se colocó delante de su amigo para protegerlo.

Naruto recordó algo apenado la situación. Ella se había enfrentado a la persona que amaba por él, nunca pudo entender porqué. Tal vez el golpe que el Uchiha le dio la hizo pensar. Estaba seguro que en ese momento Sakura había tomado la decisión que luego de varios meses les dijo a él y a los demás.

Se sentó en la mesa y vio la última parte de su sueño como si estuviera dormido nuevamente.

-Uchiha –había dicho ella- no dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie más –tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

Naruto había intentado moverse.

-Sakura-chan –quiso pedirle que se alejara, que los dejara, pero sus fuerzas eran mínimas. Ella lo había mirado y le había sonreído.

-Tranquilo Naruto, yo te protegeré esta vez –el rubio había mirado con tristeza el brazo en el que su amiga aún conservaba las cicatrices que él le había provocado.

Sasuke la miraba aún más sorprendido que el rubio. El golpe lo había dejado con unas cuantas costillas rotas además del brazo izquierdo. Aún así si se lo proponía podía vencerla. Ella no lo dudó y corrió hacia él.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! –gritó Naruto.

El Uchiha detuvo el brazo de la chica cerca de su rostro. Ella con su otra mano colocó un kunai en el cuello de su amigo. Pero Sasuke desapareció y volvió a aparecer un poco más lejos.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo secamente a sus compañeros.

-Pero… -quiso replicar Suigetsu- ya los tenemos.

-Nos vamos ahora... Sakura… dejen de perseguirme –las palabras sonaron más como un pedido que como la orden que él quiso dar.

Naruto miró a sus dos amigos intentando levantarse. Ella estaba tiesa, lo miraba seriamente y aún seguía preparada con el kunai en su mano izquierda y el puño cerrado con chakra concentrado en su mano derecha. Él la miraba con fría calma, por su brazo izquierdo caían gotas de sangre.

Naruto se levantó sintiendo un terrible dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y gritó antes de ver a su amigo desaparecer nuevamente: -¡¡Sasuke!!

Alguien tocó la puerta. Naruto sacudió la cabeza para olvidar todo ese suceso y se levantó para abrir encontrándose con su amigo Shikamaru.

-Hokague-sama me mandó a buscarte, parece que saldrán mañana mismo –dijo con su habitual serenidad.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros Shikamaru?

-No, yo no, tengo unos asuntos que atender. Lee y Neji irán con ustedes, Ten Ten vendrá conmigo a la misión ya que ella es más apta, así que también estarán con Ino.

-Está bien.

-El capitán Yamato vendrá con nosotros ustedes irán con Kakashi y Gai.

-¿Y qué es lo que harán ustedes?

-Es muy problemático contártelo, sólo te diré lo que me ordenaron. Informa de esto a Sakura y Sai.

-Bien.

-Naruto… -el rubio lo miró intrigado- han encontrado a Itachi y a Kisame –Naruto palideció ante la noticia, nuevamente se enfrentaría a Itachi, la persona que le había robado la felicidad a su mejor amigo y había destruido su vida para siempre.

-Pero… Sasuke no pudo vencerlo…

-No lo logró porque quiso hacerlo solo. Además su misión no es matarlos, deberán averiguar dónde colocan a los demonios luego de extraerlos.

-Pensé que al estar en el Libro del Bingo había que matarlos con sólo verlos.

-La situación ha cambiado un poco. Deberás hablar con Tsunade-sama, yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Pero te diré que les conviene tratar de capturar a Kisame si se encuentra solo en algún momento. No creo que sea problema para todos ustedes. Pero Itachi… bueno ese es otro tema.

-Todos los Akatsuki son muy peligrosos, no subestimaré nunca más a ninguno –dijo Naruto recordando su encuentro con el Akatsuki enmascarado que resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Shikamaru miró al rubio sintiéndose orgulloso de él. En todos esos años había madurado mucho y se había hecho sumamente fuerte. Aún así, ya todos sabían sobre su situación, era el portador del demonio de nueve colas lo que suponía un gran riesgo el hecho de llevarlo con las personas que pretendían capturarlo.

-Naruto debes tener mucho cuidado, ellos…

-Sakura-chan me dijo lo mismo –rió el chico- no deben preocuparse por mí, no me dejaré capturar. Además también confío en mis amigos.

-Sí –respondió Shikamaru sintiéndose, por alguna extraña razón, algo más tranquilo.

………………………………………………….

Sakura no había podido dormir en toda esa noche al igual que la anterior, por lo que había estado entrenando en una zona algo alejada y desierta de Konoha. Allí ella solía recibir los duros entrenamientos de Tsunade. Estaba bastante cansada, pero satisfecha consigo misma. Había podido soportar toda una noche casi sin descanso. Su resistencia nunca había sido muy buena, por ello se había dedicado los últimos años a mejorarla. Miró sus manos, estaban sangrando. El chakra se le había agotado ya en los últimos golpes pero ella había seguido casi sin pensarlo. Sacó de su mochila unas vendas y se las colocó, cuando volviera a su casa se lavaría bien las heridas y más tarde cuando algo de su chakra volviera se las curaría totalmente. El dolor no le interesaba. Había sufrido tanto por tantos años que eso le parecía insignificante. La aparición de Sasuke hacía ya dos noches la había sorprendido demasiado. Comprendió que sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos de cuando tenía doce años. Pero tampoco lo odiaba como una vez pensó. No sabía bien qué era lo que sentía, pero poco le importaba ya.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y antes de llegar se encontró con Naruto. El rubio corría hacia ella.

-Naruto, ¿sucede algo?

-Salimos mañana Sakura-chan –respondió él algo agitado.

-Está bien.

-Iremos tras la pista de Itachi y Kisame.

Sakura sintió que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. ¿Irían tras las personas que más buscaban a Naruto?, ¿Tsunade se había vuelto loca?

-¿Qué? –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ven la vieja Tsunade nos espera.

-Bien -Sakura era consciente de que estaba bastante sucia, con vendas que se estaban tiñendo de rojo en sus manos y que su rostro se vería terrible, pero no pudo negarse al pedido de Naruto y lo siguió sin decir más nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones: Si hay alguien q ya leyó este fic hasta el último cap q pude poner en el otro fanfic mándeme un mail a mlucilafdhotmail

**Aclaraciones: **Si hay alguien q ya leyó este fic hasta el último cap q pude poner en el otro fanfic mándeme un mail a y yo les mando los últimos caps, así no tiene q esperar tanto. Por supuesto el q quiere agregarme tb puede hacerlo. Espero q disfruten este cap, gracias por leer y escribir y sigan haciéndolo por favor, sus opiniones son importantes. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 4: Cicatrices que nunca se borran**

-Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto mirándole las manos, mientras caminaban a la oficina de Tsunade.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura ahora arrepentida de haber ido con él en ese estado.

-¿Qué te sucedió en las manos? –señaló hacia ellas con preocupación.

Sakura se miró las manos con los vendajes teñidos de rojo, le estaban ardiendo mucho. Era complicado responder, ya que no quería parecer que había estado toda la noche entrenando. Pero supuso que Naruto creería que no tenía suficiente chakra como para aguantar tanto tiempo.

-Yo… -no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera la verdad- estaba entrenando Naruto. Se me terminó el chakra y no me di cuenta.

-Pero… -el rubio se detuvo tomándole cuidadosamente las manos para verlas más de cerca. Sakura sintió cómo un calor iba transformando el color de su cara- estás muy mal, deberías curarte. Cuando lleguemos con la vieja Tsunade le diré que lo haga.

-Sí, está bien –pudo decir tratando de calmarse. _Es tu amigo tonta, deja de actuar así._

Pero Naruto aún no le soltaba las manos, ahora su mirada se había posado en las tres profundas marcas que tenía en su brazo. Había recordado su sueño. No sabía con exactitud cómo le había hecho eso a Sakura, pero sabía que había sido él. Él la persona que siempre quiso protegerla.

-Sakura-chan… nunca te dije lo mucho que lamentaba haberte hecho eso –el muchacho señaló las marcas, Sakura también las miró y se sintió aún más avergonzada.

-Fue hace bastante tiempo Naruto, ya está curada.

-Sí, pero la marca no se va.

-Es persistente como tú –rió la chica para tratar de mejorar el ambiente. Pero Naruto aún seguía serio- Naruto no fue tu culpa.

-Sí lo fue, me dejé usar por el Kyubi y así terminó todo.

Sakura lo miró con cariño, como siempre él se preocupaba por todo. Pero no era normal que no estuviera sonriendo. Se dio cuenta que la herida que tenía en el brazo representaba una enorme carga de culpabilidad para él.

-Puedes invitarme a comer para recompensarme –respondió con la mejor de las sonrisas. Naruto la observó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ella y luego sonrió levemente.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, con lo que te he hecho deberías culparme y aún así no lo haces.

-Sólo es un raspón.

-No es sólo eso. Sé que no vives más con tus padres porque te peleaste por mí.

Sakura sintió un gran dolor al escuchar esas palabras. Era cierto, cuando había vuelto a su casa, sus padres le habían ordenado que no volviera a ir a misiones con Naruto, ya que era demasiado peligroso. Pero ella se había negado rotundamente. Todo terminó con una madre llorando, un padre gritando y una hija saliendo para siempre de la casa donde se había criado. Le había pedido a Tsunade un lugar para vivir y ella le había brindado esa antigua casa cerca de los límites de Konoha.

-Fue una tontería Naruto. "Nunca te abandonaré" me has dicho muchas veces… -Naruto la miró sorprendido- bien, pues yo tampoco lo haré.

Naruto sonrió nuevamente y asintió. El tono de voz de su amiga no dejaba lugar para seguir discutiendo. Aunque tal vez pensara en retomarlo nuevamente en otro momento. Ella debía saber que él jamás volvería a dañarla de esa forma. Sakura ya había sufrido demasiado todos esos años como para también hacerlo por su culpa.

-Entonces luego de ver a la vieja Tsunade iremos a comer.

-Sí, ahora sigamos.

Ambos continuaron caminando sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ella recordando a sus padres con quienes jamás volvió a hablar, y él jurándose a sí mismo que moriría antes de volver a lastimar a Sakura.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade se encontraron con Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji e Ino esperándolos.

-Por fin llegan, Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la Hokague al ver el estado de la joven, ella se sonrojó.

-Sí sólo estaba entrenando.

-Oh, está bien, Ino, cúrale las manos por favor, mientras comenzaré a hablar.

Ino se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a quitarle los vendajes con cuidado, bajo una atenta mirada de Naruto, quien no confiaba en que Ino fuera buena curando.

-Bien –continuó la Hokague- ya saben que tendrán la misión de buscar a Itachi y Kisame. Ya se han enfrentado a ellos y saben que son muy fuertes, les aconsejo que no intenten atacarlos si están juntos. Es importante dejarlos con vida, necesitamos saber qué hacen con los demonios –Tsunade calló por un momento ante la atenta mirada de todos- saben que Jiraya ya no está con nosotros, -Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza- Pein lo mató, así que si llegan a encontrarse con ellos, no intenten nada, sólo huyan –Tsunade posó su mirada en la de Naruto sabiendo que éste iba a protestar- lo sé Naruto, pero nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo. Necesitaré ahora hablar en privado con Sakura. Esperen afuera Kakashi, Gai y Naruto, el resto puede retirarse, en la mañana se irán.

La joven se adelantó mientras el resto salía. Se miraba las manos ya curadas con tristeza.

-Te esperaré afuera Sakura-chan –le dijo Naruto.

-Sí, enseguida voy –respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Tsunade la observó por unos momentos y luego se acercó a la muchacha.

-Tsunade-sama –comenzó la muchacha- no ha sido nada…

-Sé que aún te sientes insegura con tu fortaleza Sakura, pero no debe ser así. Te necesito fuerte para él –Sakura miró a su sensei sorprendida.

-¿Y si el Kyubi vuelve a salir?, sin el capitán Yam…

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Kakashi lleva un sello para mantenerlo tranquilo.

-Pero pensé que el sello no serviría luego de la tercer cola –replicó Sakura.

-Es cierto, no sirve, por eso necesito que tú estés ahí y lo mantengas cuerdo.

-Tsunade-sama, yo no sé cómo hacerlo –unas lágrimas cayeron por el pálido rostro de la joven- la última vez –se tocó el brazo con las tres cicatrices- no pude detenerlo…

-Es cierto que él perdió la conciencia aquella vez, pero antes de que la tercer cola aparezca tú debes frenarlo. Si algo llegara a suceder, desmáyalo con un golpe –Sakura la miró sorprendida- ten en cuenta que sólo tendrás unos segundos antes de que el Kyubi lo controle y se defienda. Ah, me olvidaba, aquí está tu pomada para esas cicatrices.

-Gracias sensei –Sakura tomó el frasco y se lo guardó. Jamás había sanado por completo y para que no le ardiera debía colocarse una pomada todos los días- es increíble cómo el cuerpo de Naruto puede soportar ese chakra, yo jamás sané y él…

-Sí, pero no siempre será así. No sé cuánto podrá soportarlo Naruto. Sakura ten cuidado.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama, lo tendré.

Tsunade sonrió –Eres la mejor alumna que he tenido, confío en ti. Y él también lo hace.

-Por eso entreno.

-Lo sé. Yamato se fue en una misión muy importante para recolectar información, por eso no estará con ustedes, necesitaba de su habilidad para ello.

-Lo entiendo.

-Sé que hace días que no duermes. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No –mintió Sakura, aunque su sensei lo sabía, no insistió- debo irme, prometí a Naruto que iríamos a comer ramen.

-Bien, llama a Kakashi y Gai. Y dile a Naruto que espere que también debo hablar con él.

Cuando Kakashi y Gai entraron, Tsunade estaba nuevamente sentada en su silla mirando por la ventana con preocupación.

-Saben lo importante que es esta misión y que deben tener en cuenta que llevan a quien están buscando.

-Lo sabemos, pero, ¿es acaso una especie de carnada?

-Es la única forma Kakashi, están bien ocultos y sólo saldrán si Naruto sale de la aldea.

-Creo que es muy riesgoso.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción, debemos dar el primer paso. Espero que lo entiendan.

Gai asintió, Kakashi sólo se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir, seguido por Gai. Luego de ello entró Naruto que parecía estar de mejor humor.

-Veo que estás contento Naruto.

-Por fin volveremos a la acción. Además tal vez podamos detener a esos asesinos de una vez por todas.

-Naruto debes recordar que es a ti a quien buscan.

-Lo sé –respondió el rubio bajando la cabeza- pero no me dejaré atrapar.

-Eso lo sé, por eso te mando –las palabras de la Hokague hicieron que Naruto se alegrara aún más, confiaban en él, en su poder- Pero no dejes que el Kyubi tome el poder sobre tu cuerpo, sabes que podría ser desastroso, confía en ti mismo, no necesitas de ese demonio para ser el mejor. Recuerda que no puedes dominarlo y que podrías herir a tus amigos –Naruto asintió levemente al recordar las heridas de Sakura.

-No la desilusionaré.

-Cuídate chico y buena suerte.

Naruto salió para reunirse con Sakura e ir a comer. Habían un par de cosas que quería hablar con la chica y le pareció que era un buen momento para hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Encuentro fallido

**Aclaraciones: **Bueno a pesar de q nadie me escribió puse el nuevo cap. Pero voy a aclarar q no actualizo más hasta q me escriban algo. La mayoría me comprenderá, sus palabras me dan aliento. Sin nada más q decir, les mando saludos y besos, disfruten el cap, nos vemos!

**Capitulo 5: Encuentro fallido**

Naruto y Sakura fueron al Ichiraku Ramen a pedido del primero. Sakura no protestó, sabía que a su amigo le encantaba el ramen y no tenía caso llevarlo a otro sitio. Al llegar pidieron la comida. Mientras cenaban charlaban alegremente. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Sakura no reía tanto, ante las múltiples aventuras que Naruto tuvo mientras entrenaba con Jiraya.

-Sí, Ero-sennin siempre desaparecía por las noches y al volver estaba borracho y muuy alegre. Siempre discutíamos al respecto, ya que yo quería entrenar desde temprano pero el debía dormir.

Sakura rió, pero luego se puso seria al ver la expresión del rubio. Se había quedado con la mirada fija en el plato.

-Debes extrañarlo mucho Naruto –dijo ella dulcemente.

-Sí… -Naruto volvió a sonreír- se había convertido en una especie de familia para mí, y eso… fue importante…

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ahora comprendía el dolor de Naruto. Entendía porqué se sentía tan mal por la pelea de ella con sus padres. Él jamás había tenido una familia y ella que sí la había poseído la había perdido por defenderlo. Sakura jamás lo culpó, pero él sí lo hacía. Había crecido sin padres, sin amor, temido por todos. Y aún así, había logrado superar todos esos obstáculos y había logrado ser reconocido. Pero aún había gente que no lo comprendía, ni comprendía su sacrificio, entre esos estaban sus padres.

-Sakura-chan –Naruto hablaba muy bajo por lo que Sakura tuvo que acercarse más para oírlo- necesito pedirte algo.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-Mañana nos iremos al mediodía, así que tendrás tiempo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar con tus padres –el Uzumaki la miró con tristeza reflejada en sus azules ojos. Sakura le mantuvo la mirada, a pesar de que el pedido le había tomado muy por sorpresa lo ocultó- no quiero que estés peleada con ellos. No tienen la culpa por temerme, es comprensible. Te lastimé…

-Naruto –lo interrumpió Sakura- no es tu culpa… -calló al ver que él le tomaba una mano entre las suyas.

-Por favor, Sakura-chan, no soporto verte triste, y lo estás… sé que es por muchas cosas pero una es esa, por favor, hazlo por lo que más quieras, pero por lo menos habla con ellos.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas ante semejante pedido y ante el dolor que su amigo le transmitía. "Hazlo por lo que más quieras" había dicho, entonces lo haría por él. Sonrió y asintió sin poder decir una palabra.

-Gracias Sakura-chan.

Siguieron comiendo callados y luego de pagar se fueron caminando. Naruto decidió que la acompañaría a su casa, ya que estaba oscuro. Pero antes de llegar le pidió si podían ir un rato a sentarse bajo un árbol ya que tenía algo más que hablar con ella. Sakura se preguntó que otra cosa le diría, aún no podía terminar de incorporar lo que le había pedido y ahora venía otro ataque más. Esperaba que no le preguntara de cierta persona, pero para su desgracia así fue. Cuando estuvieron sentados bajo un árbol. Naruto miró el estrellado cielo y suspirando lanzó la pregunta que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería hacer.

-Sakura-chan, ese día… nos habíamos separado cada uno nuevamente con los perros de Kakashi para buscar… y tú… tú te encontraste con Sasuke… quiero saber bien qué fue lo que sucedió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Porque después de ese día decidiste que no deberíamos seguir buscándolo más…

Sabía que algún día iba a preguntárselo, por alguna razón pudo leerlo en su mirada. No se sentía preparada para revivir ese día pero tomó fuerzas y lo hizo. Le contó exactamente todo lo sucedido a Naruto:

_Estaba lloviendo, el gris perro de Kakashi que la acompañaba olfateaba el aire algo tenso. Ella sólo lo miraba con una creciente preocupación, por alguna razón sentía que algo iba a suceder y deseó que los demás estuvieran allí, deseó que Naruto estuviera allí, regalándole una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras._

_-Alguien está cerca, el olor es confuso pero creo que es el Uchiha –le dijo el perro._

_Sakura se tensó, sabía que debía ir en busca del resto, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Cerró su puño con fuerza. ¿Para qué pedir ayuda si serían derrotados como la vez anterior?, ¿y si esa vez ella no era capaz de defender a su rubio amigo? No perdería la oportunidad, vencería por su cuenta a Sasuke Uchiha. _

_-¿Por dónde? –el animal dudó en contestar, no eran esas las órdenes que tenían, ellos no podían ir solos- ¡¿Por dónde?! –repitió Sakura impaciente._

_-Sígueme –respondió el perro y comenzó a correr seguido por la joven._

_Frente a ellos se extendía una gran llanura, se escondieron tras unos árboles._

_-Más adelante, como a 30 metros –dijo el perro- pero sería mejor que buscáramos al resto. _

_-No, quédate aquí, si algo me pasa busca a los demás y diles lo sucedido._

_Sakura salió del escondite y caminó con tranquilidad hacia el grupo de cuatro personas que en esos momentos estaba alrededor de una fogata comiendo. Sasuke estaba algo más alejado del resto y fue el primero en verla. Karin se levantó de inmediato al sentir su presencia, el resto la imitó._

_-Nadie se mueva –ordenó el Uchiha- yo me encargaré. Diríjanse al lugar que habíamos planeado._

_A pesar de que Karin quería replicar Suigetsu la tomó del brazo y la obligó a seguirlo._

_Sasuke fue al encuentro de su antigua compañera con paso lento y tranquilo. Sus negros ojos estaban fijos en los verdes de ella._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con frialdad._

_-Vine a terminar lo que empezamos –respondió la Haruno con odio._

_-¿Vienes a matarme? –Sasuke sonrió con soberbia- tienes mucha fuerza, el golpe que me diste –dijo tocándose el lugar donde la muchacha lo había golpeado hacía ya varios meses- fue impresionante, admito que no me lo esperaba. Más bien esperaba que comenzaras a llorar y a temblar como una niña tonta._

_Sakura apretó los puños furiosa –Hace mucho dejé de ser una niña tonta Uchiha._

_El que no lo haya llamado por su nombre lo dejó muy impresionado. Pero como era de esperarse no lo demostró. Volvió a sonreír._

_-¿Ya no soy Sasuke-kun? –preguntó de manera burlona._

_-Ese chico murió el día que abandonó Konoha –las frías palabras de Sakura fueron como una daga para Sasuke._

_-No podrás vencerme Sakura, no me obligues a lastimarte._

_-Ya lo has hecho Uchiha, no me asusta el dolor físico que puedas causarme. Abandonaste tu vida por venganza, pero aún así todos te buscamos… y eso no te importó, nos atascaste… -calló por unos momentos al recordar el dolor que había sentido al saber que Sasuke ya no era el mismo- apareciste y nos atacaste..._

_-Sigues siendo una molestia, Sakura –respondió el muchacho suspirando con cansancio._

_Sakura tragó saliva antes de continuar, le costaba hablar, demasiadas cosas pasaban por la mente de la pelirosa._

_-Pues no deberás volver a preocuparte porque vuelva a molestarte, de ahora en más no te seguiremos, ya no me cruzaré en tu camino, ni tampoco Naruto. _

_A pesar de que eso era lo que él quería oír, las palabras lo hirieron aún más. Ella también había cambiado, él la había cambiado._

_-Aún así –continuó Sakura- casi matas a Naruto y eso no puedo perdonártelo, por eso –Sakura golpeó el suelo con el puño cerrado haciendo que éste se partiera en miles de pedazos- te venceré Uchiha- Sasuke saltó a tiempo para esquivar el ataque pero al tocar el piso ya tenía a su lado a una furiosa Sakura. Con un kunai en su mano trató de atacarlo nuevamente pero él la detuvo con su katana Chokuto. Gracias a su gran velocidad pudo sacarle el kunai a ella y colocándose detrás puso la espada en su cuello. Ella respirando agitada lo miraba de reojo con un odio incontenible._

_-Ríndete –le ordenó Sasuke._

_-Nunca, mátame si es eso lo que deseas hacer Uchiha._

_Sasuke la apartó de sí de un fuerte empujón._

_-¿Y tener a Naruto persiguiéndome el resto de su vida para vengarse?, no gracias. Mientras no me persigan nada les pasará, pero si los vuelvo a cruzar no seré tan benévolo._

_Ella estaba temblando, a pesar de que quería dominarse no podía hacerlo. Volvió a levantarse con el puño cerrado para atacarlo. Él activó su sharingan y la esquivó hábilmente luego le tomó ambos brazos con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso –otra vez parecía más un pedido que una orden._

_-Si te encuentro de nuevo, juro que te atacaré._

_-No puedes vencerme Sakura, lo sabes._

_-No te creas tan superior Uchiha, la soberbia mata al hombre._

_Sasuke la miró por unos momentos con esos rojos ojos con tres aspas y luego desactivando su sharingan habló._

_-Hasta la próxima entonces Sakura Haruno. No espero que entiendas mis razones._

Al terminar el relato, Sakura se obligó a sí misma a mirar a Naruto. Estaba aún más triste con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-Naruto, dime algo, por favor –le pidió ella al ver que él no parecía querer hablar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué lo atacaste… por mí?

Sabía que esa sería una pregunta que el rubio haría luego de oír la historia, pero aún así no podía explicarlo tan bien como pretendía.

-Me dio mucho odio ver que tú te habías esforzado todo este tiempo para recuperarlo y él… él simplemente… se burló de todo Naruto, se rió de nuestro esfuerzo. Seguiría siendo la misma niña tonta si dejaba que Sasuke te matara por lo que había sentido por él.

-Pero Sakura-chan…

-Tú siempre estuviste conmigo Naruto, me salvaste incontables veces y me comprendiste, no podía abandonarte cómo lo han hecho tantas otras personas -Naruto la miró con expresión indescifrable- Debes entenderlo, él ya no nos quiere en su vida.

Naruto se levantó –Sasuke es un tonto pero no creo que eso sea lo que siente. "No espero que me comprendas" te dijo, estoy seguro que nos quiere lejos para protegernos –Sakura se sorprendió al oír esas palabras- él volverá… y cuando lo haga será para buscarte a ti –la chica sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, como si le hubiesen clavado una daga invisible, no por Sasuke, sino por Naruto, ¿en verdad creía que ella se iría con él después de todo lo que habían pasado?, además sus sentimientos habían cambiado- estoy seguro que debe sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por él, ya que no quiso dañarte…

-Naruto yo ya no…

-Ya es tarde y mañana debemos estar bien descansados… ya estás cerca de tu casa así que me iré a la mía –Naruto se fue antes que Sakura pudiera terminar lo que él le había interrumpido.

-Yo ya no lo amo –dijo en un susurro la muchacha.

Naruto corrió por las calles de Konoha para poder sacar de su mente todo, pero no lo logró. Al llegar a su casa se tiró sobre su cama y se quedó mirando el cuarto oscuro. Cuando Sasuke volviera, Sakura se iría con él, eso era seguro. A pesar de que quería a su amigo sentía una leve envidia y también algo de antipatía hacia él ya que había hecho sufrir a Sakura. Ella no merecía sentirse así. Pero cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, podría ser feliz por fin junto a la persona que amaba.

-Olvídala de una vez Naruto –se dijo a sí mismo golpeándose la frente- sólo hizo esas cosas por rencor, pero cuando Sasuke le de sus razones, ella las entenderá… son tus mejores amigos… ella sólo te aprecia como amigo…-poco a poco se fue quedando dormido por el cansancio.


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones: hola

**Aclaraciones: **hola!! Estoy muy contenta q me escribieron más.Acá les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero q les guste, como siempre sigan escribiendo y gracias. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 6: Mentiras**

Sakura estaba tiesa frente a la entrada de su antiguo hogar, con la mano en alto a punto de tocar la puerta, pero sin decidirse a hacerlo. Recordó a Naruto y su pedido, tomó fuerzas y golpeó. Quien abrió fue su madre que al verla la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura, sabía que algún día volverías hija.

-Hola madre –dijo la muchacha sin devolver el abrazo- debo hablar contigo y con padre.

-Por supuesto, pasa –ambas entraron. De la cocina salió el padre de Sakura, el Haruno cambió levemente su rostro para mostrarlo algo tenso.

-Vine a decirles que deseo volver –la madre de Sakura dio un gritito de alegría, pero ella la detuvo con la mano- eso no es todo. Yo… seguiré haciendo misiones con Naruto… es más yo… lo quiero, más que a nadie en el mundo –la confesión sorprendió a su padre, tal vez tanto como a ella, no esperaba decirlo, pero actuó sin pensarlo.

-Entonces no vuelvas –las palabras de su padre fueron duras, pero ella lo esperaba- no queremos que sigas con él, ¿no ves que podría hacerte daño?, esa bestia hasta podría matarte. Mi hermana murió enfrentándose al Kyubi. No volveré a perder a un miembro de mi familia.

-Yo no moriré, soy fuerte, y puedo ayudarlo. Está haciendo lo posible por controlarlo, pero necesita ayuda. No puedo abandonarlo –insistió Sakura- por favor padre…

-No me pidas que lo entienda. No pidas que deje que mi hija se arriesgue, porque no puedo. No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Como no puedo obligarte a que hagas lo que no deseas, lo único que puedo hacer es… olvidarme de ti.

-Está bien –respondió Sakura volviendo a salir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a hablar- es una buena persona, no un monstruo. Él fue el que me rogó que viniera a hablarles. Si no hubiese sido por sus palabras yo jamás hubiese vuelto –el padre se Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que su madre. Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí y secándose las lágrimas que insistían en salir se dirigió a la entrada de Konoha.

………………………………………….

Ante los portones de Konoha se reunió el grupo. Al lado de Kakashi se encontraba Pakkun, el pequeño perro que tantas veces los había acompañado.

-Hola Naruto –saludó el perro levantando una patita al ver llegar al último integrante del grupo.

-Hola Pakkun, perdón por el retraso –dijo sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza- si hasta Kakashi-sensei llegó antes que yo.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó el ninja copia entrecerrando su ojo visible.

-¿Eh?, nada, ¡bien partamos!

-Te ves de buen humor Naruto –rió Ino.

-Claro, siempre me levantan el ánimo las misiones.

-Está bien, comencemos, primero debemos pasar por la villa oculta de la arena –dijo Gai- al parecer tienen algunas cosas que contarnos allá. La última vez no pudimos demostrar que llegaríamos antes de los tres días Lee, pero esta vez lo haremos.

-Sí Gai-sensei, debemos apresurarnos –maestro y alumno salieron corriendo ante la atónita mirada del resto.

-No se preocupen –todos miraron a Neji- cuando vean que no estamos tras ellos frenaran a esperarnos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar. Pakkun iba más adelante olfateando el terreno. Kakashi temía que pudieran aparecer Itachi y Kisame en algún momento al saber que Naruto ya no se encontraba bajo la protección de la aldea. Del mismo modo que su perro, Kakashi observaba los alrededores muy atentamente. Antes que Naruto llegara, había hablado con todos para decirles lo importante que era que estuvieran preparados para cualquier cosa. No podían dejar que Akatsuki obtuviera el noveno Bijuu. Sakura parecía la más preocupada con respecto a esto, había ido al lado de Pakkun y miraba a todos lados atentamente tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido peligroso.

-Sakura –la llamó Ino, la chica la miró y esperó a que su amiga llegara hasta donde ella estaba, un poco más adelante del resto- no deberías adelantarte tanto. Kakashi-sensei me pidió que te dijera que regreses con los demás.

-Estoy bien Ino, prefiero quedarme aquí –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, sólo estoy siguiendo las órdenes de Kakashi-sensei –Sakura la miraba como si de pronto su amiga se hubiera vuelto loca, pero Ino la conocía muy bien, sabía que estaba ocultando algo.

-A mí me parece que es algo más –respondió la rubia mirándola atentamente- primero apareces con las manos sangrando por haber entrenado y ahora esto. Pareciera que te estás preparando para una guerra.

-Tal vez –contestó Sakura haciéndose la distraída. No quería que Ino la siguiera interrogando de esa forma. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?, sólo quería estar segura de que nada los atacara.

-¡Ni siquiera me escuchas!, Sakura ¿que te pasa? –la rubia la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Sakura algo ofendida por el trato.

-Intento devolverte a la realidad –Ino suspiró- Sakura has estado muy rara desde hace mucho –su amiga la miró sin comprender- primero abandonas tu casa, luego no quieres buscar más a Sasuke, después apareces con las manos ensangrentadas, y ahora te adelantas al resto con una actitud extraña… -Sakura había bajado la cabeza al oír el nombre de Sasuke, el pelo le tapaba el rostro e Ino no podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Lo siento si te he preocupado Ino-san –respondió Sakura mostrando su rostro con una gran sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a la rubia, además que jamás le decía "san"- pero he cambiado y mis prioridades en estos momentos son otras –Ino la miró como si preguntara ¿cuáles?, Sakura miró hacia atrás, hacia su rubio amigo- voy a proteger a Naruto de quien sea –respondió sonriendo al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía ante algún comentario de Kakashi.

-¿Hasta de Sasuke-kun?

-Hasta del Uchiha, sí –repitió Sakura frunciendo el ceño al oír ese nombre. "_¿Ya no soy Sasuke-kun?_", su voz burlona aún resonaba en su mente.

Ino la observaba estupefacta. Ya no era la Sakura que había conocido, la muchacha que tenía frente a sí había madurado, pero lamentablemente había sido de una manera cruel. Había tenido que soportar mucho dolor.

-Has cambiado…

-Lo sé, es lo mejor supongo. Ino, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Tengo un objetivo y lo cumpliré, daré todo para cumplirlo.

-Y yo te ayudaré amiga –Ino golpeó la frente de Sakura despacio mientras reía junto con su amiga.

-¡Sakura-chan! –la llamó Naruto mientras corría hacia ellas.

-Yo mejor me voy, iré con Sai –rió la rubia, algo nerviosa ante la idea, mientras se alejaba de Naruto y Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, ¿hablaste con tus padres? –la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, con la conversación con Ino, había olvidado por completo ese tema. ¿Qué le diría a Naruto? Sonrió, una mentira sería mejor para él que la verdad.

-Nos arreglamos, pero de todas formas seguiré viviendo sola, me gusta más y tengo el campo de entrenamientos cerca –respondió. La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Naruto la hizo sentirse terrible. Le estaba mintiendo, ¿cómo podía considerarse buena amiga si le estaba mintiendo?

-Eso es excelente Sakura-chan, te dije que todo se solucionaría –casi la abraza pero retrocedió de inmediato- bien… volveré con Neji y Kakashi… -se fue corriendo mientras ella sentía que se hundía en un terrible abismo. Trató de calmarse diciéndose a sí misma que era para que él no estuviera triste por ella, pero no lo logró. Pakkun quien había oído toda la conversación la observó por un momento.

-No deberías mentirle Sakura-san, a la larga las mentiras traen dolor en quien las dice y en quien las creyó.

Sakura miró al perro. –Sí, lo sé, pero no podía decirle que mi padre lo consideraba un monstruo capaz de matarme.

-Él lo entendería… siempre sufrió que le dijeran así.

-Por eso mismo. Ha estado mal desde que me separé de mis padres, no quiero causarle dolor a una persona tan buena como Naruto.

-Pero tampoco es bueno que tú lo lleves sola.

-Puedo soportarlo –afirmó con dureza, levantado el mentón.

-Ojalá sepas lo que haces –respondió el perro volviendo a su trabajo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Entiéndelo

**Aclaraciones: **Como siempre muchas gracias a los q me escriben y a los q leen este fic. Sigan haciéndolo por favor y yo seguiré actualizando todos los días. En este cap está la primera parte de la conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura del primer cap. Espero q les guste. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 7: Entiéndelo**

-¡¡Naruto detrás de ti!! –gritó Sakura tratando de ir hacia el rubio, pero fue detenida por un ninja que realizó rápidamente varios clones para atacarla.

De la nada había aparecido un gran grupo de unos 20 ninjas que los habían atacado sin razón alguna.

-¡Konoha senpu! –gritó Gai dando una patada giratoria a ras del suelo, el enemigo la esquivó saltando, pero Maito lo volvió a golpear con el mismo movimiento pero en el aire y terminando con una patada de hacha.

-¡Konoha Reppu! –gritó Lee golpeando al enemigo con el que estaba peleando.

Al mismo tiempo Neji, con su Byakugan activado, utilizó la técnica de Juken para derrotar a dos de sus adversarios. Kakashi, utilizando su Sharingan, venció con su Chidori a tres de sus oponentes (por lo cual luego sería envidiado por Gai). Ino utilizó el Shinrashin no jutsu, para confundir a su oponente haciendo que éste comenzara a pelear contra su aliado. Sai con su katana venció a dos ninjas especialmente difíciles. Naruto por su parte, con seis clones de sombra se encargó de siete ninjas. Y Sakura con bastante dificultad, ya que estaba más concentrada en ver dónde se encontraba Naruto y porque de pronto le había empezado a doler el brazo con las tres cicatrices, venció a su oponente de un fuerte golpe (luego de haber destrozado a sus copias)

Cuando habían terminado los ataron y Kakashi se dirigió a uno.

-¿De dónde salieron?, ¿por qué nos atacaron?

El ninja no parecía querer hablar. Sakura estaba furiosa, así que golpeó un árbol con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndolo al medio. Mientras éste caía detrás de ella, dijo:

-Si no empiezas a hablar el próximo serás tú.

El ninja ahora asustado, tal vez igual que los compañeros de Sakura, comenzó a hablar.

-Nnnos contrataron… el… el hombre era del grupo de Akatsuki por sus ropas, somos ninjas exiliados, nos dijeron que si los vencíamos y traíamos a ese rubio –indicó señalando con la cabeza a Naruto- nos dejarían entrar a su grupo…

Kakashi miró a Gai.

-No creo que los hubieran dejado entrar, según la información que nos había brindado Jiraya siempre son la misma cantidad: diez. Y como tenemos uno de su anillos y otros se perdieron deben ser menos ahora, jamás hubieran aceptado veinte ninjas y de tan bajo nivel.

-Tal vez sólo nos estaban probando –sugirió Ino.

-Es demasiado extraño… -dijo Gai tomándose el mentón- ¿para qué molestarse?, ya nos conocen, tal vez más de lo que los conocemos nosotros.

Sakura se acercó al hombre, lo tomó de la ropa y lo levantó, ante la cada vez más sorprendida mirada de todos.

-Espero que por tu bien nos estés diciendo la verdad –dijo entre dientes.

-¡Sí, lo juro! –chilló el ninja- ¡por favor sáquenme a esta chica!, ¡no sé nada más!

Sakura lo dejó caer, al darse vuelta miró a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?, había que estar seguro, ¿no?

-Da más miedo que Ibiki cuando hace los interrogatorios –susurró Kakashi al resto que asintió aún sin dejar de mirarla asustados.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Naruto cuando siguieron caminando. Habían enviado con uno de los pájaros de tinta de Sai la información de que tenían a un grupo de veinte ninjas, que los habían atacado, atados en el medio del bosque. Además dejaron a tres bestias de tinta y tres perros de Kakashi cuidándolos.

-Sí, Naruto –respondió ella sonriendo.

-Porque parecías algo enojada hace un rato.

-Sólo me enfureció que nos atacaran de esa forma. Eso es todo –Sakura frunció el ceño al recordar el episodio. ¿Qué estaban pensando los de Akatsuki?

-Pudiste haber vencido fácilmente a ese ninja, sin embargo tardaste bastante… -continuó Naruto, algo inquieto.

-Estaba… preocupada por ti, muchos te estaban atacando…

-No debes preocuparte Sakura-chan, ya te lo he dicho. Confía en mí, como yo lo hago en ti –sonrió Naruto algo avergonzado porque ella se preocupara por él.

Sakura sonrió aún más a su amigo.

-Gracias por esas palabras Naruto.

-De nada –sonrió el chico avergonzándose cada vez más. Cuando ella le sonreía de esa manera sentía su corazón latir más rápidamente- Sakura-chan sobre lo que hablamos ayer… perdona por haberme ido de esa manera…

-Está bien Naruto. Me sorprendió que lo hicieras. Pero comprendo que no quieres escuchar que Sasuke ha cambiado… a pesar de que así es.

-No puedo olvidar a mi amigo Sakura-chan, ni tampoco la promesa que hice.

Sakura bajó la mirada para no encontrarla con la de Naruto. Sabía que él quería seguir buscado al Uchiha, y sabía que lo haría a penas terminaran con esa misión. Le entristecía no poder seguirlo.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no podré acompañarte si decides ir por él.

Naruto observó a la pelirosa con tristeza. Ella no parecía querer mirarlo directamente.

-Debes entenderlo Sakura-chan.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Porque sé que lo quieres…

-No es cierto…

-¿Qué dices? –inquirió el rubio sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

-Ya no lo amo.

-Te ha herido mucho, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió sin poder decir nada más. Un recuerdo cruzó su mente. _¿Amas a Naruto?_

-Nos están llamando para acampar, vamos –Sakura siguió a Naruto para encontrarse con el resto.

Cerca de la medianoche todos se fueron a dormir, a excepción de dos para vigilar. Primero le tocó a Sakura y Sai.

Sai se sentó al lado de la kunoichi mientras dibujaba tranquilamente a pesar de la falta de luz.

-Sólo está la luz de la luna, ¿cómo puedes ver bien? –preguntó la chica hablando bajo para no despertar al resto.

-Tengo buena vista –respondió el chico con su típica sonrisa. Pero no continuó dibujando sino que se quedó mirándola, lo que hizo que Sakura se incomodara y se enojara al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alzando la voz más de lo que quería.

-Estás distinta…

-¿Qué?

-Tu mirada es triste… ¿te ha sucedido algo?

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, las mismas que desde hace mucho no había derramado. Sai le tocó el hombro y sonriéndole le dijo: -¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede?, tal vez te sientas mejor luego de hacerlo.

Sakura suspiró, tal vez tuviera razón.

-Hace unos días… Sasuke apareció en mi casa –los ojos de Sai se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, solo… aún no sé para qué vino, no lo entiendo Sai… primero me pide que deje de buscarlo y luego…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Cuando entré en mi pieza esa noche, él ya estaba ahí. Esperándome… primero me preguntó cómo estaba…

_-Sakura, ¿cómo estás? –_su voz sonaba preocupada pero no creo que lo haya estado.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –_pregunté asustada, estaba confundida por su actuar.

_-La última vez que nos vimos… tus palabras fueron sinceras. No han vuelto a buscarme._

_-¿Ahora pretendes que lo hagamos?, ¿quién te entiende Uchiha? –_al escuchar que lo trataba de esa manera frunció el ceño por un momento pero luego sonrió.

_-Otra vez me llamas así, por alguna razón extraño tu trato dulce –_comenzó a acercarse a mí, no retrocedí, pero cada vez tenía más miedo.

_-Por favor Sasuke –_le rogué_- vete de aquí._

_-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, aún no me respondes._

_-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté?! –_grité con lágrimas en los ojos_- tu nos has arruinado la vida Sasuke Uchiha, ¡no quiero volver a verte!, ¡te odio!_

Se acercó más y me acorraló contra la pared.

_-¿Qqué haces? –_cada vez tenía más miedo_- aléjate de mí._

_-No quiero –_respondió él. Y… y trató de besarme. Lo aparté de mí con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo, desde donde me miró incrédulo. Luego se levantó y mientras se sacudía la ropa continuó_- ¿quieres que me vaya?_

_-Sí –_respondí_- ya no soy la niña tonta que conocías._

_-Ya veo. _

_-Vete –_le ordené, pero él no se movió.

_-Pensé que cuando volviera me estarías esperando con los brazos abiertos –_me dijo el maldito, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo podía hacerme eso luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado?

_-Pensaste mal –_respondí con frialdad.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas?, las tres últimas veces que nos encontramos trataste de matarme._

_-Me estaba defendiendo, tú eras la que tratabas de matarme. _

_-Oh, Sasuke no empieces con esas cosas. Te seguimos durante dos años. La primera vez casi mataste a Naruto, te quise atacar para hacerte entrar en razón._

_-¿Y la segunda y la tercera vez? –_se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba con arrogancia, como si la equivocada fuera yo, y él la pobre víctima.

_-Perdón pero si mal no recuerdo, la segunda vez fuiste tú el que nos atacaste con tu grupito._

_-También te dejé vivir –_respondió acercándose nuevamente a mí-Y –continuó él algo divertido_- la tercera vez sí me atacaste._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –_le pregunté reprimiendo las lágrimas.

_-¿El qué? –_inquirió él sorprendido.

_-¿Por qué nos atacaste?, ¿por qué? –_susurré totalmente dolida por su actos.

_-Porque se estaban metiendo en mi camino, debo matar a mi hermano, aún no lo logro y es algo que me tiene muy mal. Y tenerlos a ustedes en el medio es bastante molesto –_me aparté de él y lo miré con odio.

_-Si aún no has matado a Itachi ¿por qué estás aquí?_

_-Desde aquella vez no nos volvimos a ver y quería saber…_

_-Ya te he olvidado Sasuke –_lo interrumpí antes de que continuara con sus inútiles palabras_- te dejamos de buscar también. Naruto se enojó mucho, me dijo que no podíamos abandonar a un amigo, pero pienso… pienso… que tú nos abandonaste primero, y que es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de obligarte hacer algo que no deseas. Decidimos concentrar nuestras energías en vencer a Akatsuki, la verdadera amenaza. Es lo mejor…_

_-Entiendo –_dijo luego de un rato_- tu… _-Sakura calló su relato ante la mirada expectante de Sai.

-¿Y bien qué te preguntó?

No sabía si continuar con el relato.

-Me preguntó si amaba a Naruto.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-No te importa, le dije.

-Ya veo, por eso estás mal…

-No es por Sasuke en sí, sólo que sus palabras me perturbaron.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Amas a Naruto?

Sakura bajó la vista a sus manos que estaban entrecruzadas en su regazo. No quería hablar de aquello con Sai.

-Creo que sí –respondió por fin.

-Sakura, él te ama desde siempre. Si no estás segura no deberías decírselo o lo lastimarás. Pero creo también que Sasuke no es tan malo como lo imaginas, sólo que siente que debe vengar a su familia, así tenga que dejar a tras todo lo que más quiere.

-¿Todo lo que más quiere?

-¿No lo ves aún? –Sai suspiró, y después era él el que no entendía las emociones de los demás- él te quiere Sakura, por eso te pidió que dejaras de seguirlo, para que lo olvides, porque sabe que tal vez jamás vuelva a Konoha, y también para protegerte. Esa noche fue a verte porque seguramente estaría preocupado por ti. Sabe que andamos tras Akatsuki y sabe que son muy poderosos.

Sakura sintió correr por sus mejillas unas saladas lágrimas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si eso era cierto lo había juzgado muy mal… No dijo nada más por el resto del tiempo que le quedaba por vigilar y su amigo decidió no molestarla. De ella dependía la decisión que ahora tomaría. Además ya había hablado demasiado.


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones: Buenas

**Aclaraciones: **Buenas! Este cap es sólo de Sasuke, pero igual espero q les guste. Me encantan los triángulos amorosos y habrá algo de eso en esta historia, sin llegar a ser muy terrible. Muchas gracias a los q me escriben y leen. Me voy a estudiar ahora, por hoy he cumplido. Saludos y cuidense!

**Capitulo 8: Elección que marca un destino**

Sasuke miraba la pared que tenía frente así recordando viejos tiempos. Una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro por unos momentos, al recordar lo feliz que había sido junto a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. Y pensar que casi deja todo atrás por ellos. Pero no pudo. La sed de venganza venció al final. Y ahora lo único que sentía era soledad y tristeza. Casi había matado a Naruto, y Sakura lo odiaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser así?, no supo en qué momento se había transformado en el monstruo que ahora era a sus ojos. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. Suspiró con cansancio. Hacía mucho que no dormía bien. ¿Hacía cuatro años?, sí, desde ese día en que decidió dejar Konoha, dejar todo atrás. Dejar a sus amigos… a Sakura…

Karin entró en la habitación agitada. Sasuke la miró esperando una rápida respuesta.

-Lo encontré, a él y su extraño amigo –se refería a Itachi y a Kisame.

-Bien saldremos de inmediato –respondió Sasuke sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

-Sasuke, hay un problema…

-¿Y cuál es? –preguntó irritado mientras se colocaba la capa azul en su espalda, esa mujer le molestaba bastante, pero la necesitaba.

-Ellos también lo están buscando –Sasuke se detuvo- Los de Konoha, y…

-¡Y qué!, ¡habla Karin! –gritó perdiendo la paciencia por completo.

La mujer se asustó ante el tono de Sasuke, ahora parecía realmente enojado. Con la voz temblorosa respondió.

-Itachi está muy cerca de ellos, los está buscando, está buscando al Kyubi.

"Por supuesto", pensó Sasuke, Naruto había sido su objetivo desde siempre. Pero ahora él y los demás estaban en peligro.

-¿Quiénes son los de Konoha? –preguntó esperanzado de que cierta persona no estuviera entre ellos.

-Bueno está ese Kakashi… el chico Kyubi, un tipo muy raro con el pelo cortado como taza –"Gai" pensó Sasuke- un chico con unas cejas y unos ojos impresionantes –continuó ella con una expresión de asco. "Lee" pensó Sasuke- ese de los ojos blancos con el que luchamos la vez anterior –"Neji"- el raro que hacía dibujos –"Sai"- una chica de pelo rubio largo –"Ino"- y la pelirrosada esa –contestó cerrando los puños al recordar a la chica que la había vencido.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras, "Sakura", ella estaba allí también. Se había puesto muy fuerte pero no era capaz de vencer a Itachi o Kisame, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Maldición!, ¡llama al resto, diles que partimos de inmediato! –la pelirroja salió corriendo, mientras Sasuke se sentaba en la cama con las manos tapando su rostro.

¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?, ¿por qué siempre se metía en problemas?... él lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, ella amaba a Naruto, por eso estaba a su lado a pesar de ser una misión casi suicida. Quería protegerlo, como lo había hecho el día que se enfrentó a él. Como lo había hecho cuando fue a buscarlo para que no volviera a atacar al rubio. Ella le dijo que no quería volver a verlo. Le había causado mucho daño. Al final siempre era Naruto el que la rescataba, el que la comprendía, el que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Se levantó y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, antes de que algo malo les sucediera. Sonrió levemente. Confiaba en su mejor amigo, él la protegería hasta que pudiera llegar y luego ambos lo harían. Se dio cuenta que los necesitaba. Pero mientras su venganza no pudiera completarse ponía en riesgo a todo el que estuviera a su alrededor, aunque también eso estaba haciendo Naruto…

-Pedazo de tonto, ¿por qué dejaste que te acompañara?

Suigetsu entró en la habitación justo en el momento en que Sasuke golpeaba la pared con su puño.

-Te ves furioso. ¿Es por Itachi o por los de Konoha? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes.

-Por Itachi –respondió Sasuke de forma evasiva.

-Yo creo que no.

-¡Entonces para qué lo preguntas! –gritó colérico el Uchiha.

-¿Para que fuiste la otra vez a Konoha?

Sasuke no respondió.

-Fuiste a ver a la kunoichi esa ¿no?, a la que nos enfrentó hace varios meses.

-No te importa, ¿ya está todo listo? –preguntó Sasuke tomando algunas cosas de su mesa de luz y guardándolas en una mochila. Se detuvo al encontrar en el fondo de esta una foto que siempre había llevado consigo, una foto de tres amigos y su sensei…

-Creo que sí me importa, ya que de eso depende el éxito de la misión –la voz de su compañero lo quitó de sus recuerdos trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad.

-¿De qué hablas Suigetsu?

-Si no tienes la mente clara, ¿cómo piensas vencer? Si estás perturbado no podrás concentrarte y si no lo haces, morirás, no te enfrentas a cualquier ninja, Sasuke. Una vez casi te vence…

-No debes recordármelo… estoy bien –se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más con ese metido.

-Aún no me respondiste.

-¡Sí fui a verla!, ¡¿contento?! –gritó deteniendo su inmenso deseo de lanzarse sobre Suigetsu y estrangularlo.

-En parte, ya que mis sospechas eran ciertas… ¿y qué pasó?

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó pesadamente en la cama.

-Me dijo que me fuera. Creo que me odia.

-Y no es para más, quisiste matar a su amigo… a tú mejor amigo…

-No quería hacerlo, sólo quise dejarle bien en claro que no se metiera en mi camino, supongo que me excedí.

-Sí y bastante. Sasuke, no sé si soy el mejor para darte consejos, pero te diré que tienes dos caminos a seguir. Por un lado puedes seguir con tu venganza y matar a Itachi o morir en el intento, pero por supuesto luego de eso te quedarás solo, ya que sería muy difícil que te aceptaran nuevamente en Konoha. O puedes arrepentirte y volver con tus amigos a vivir una vida medianamente tranquila.

-Jamás sería tranquila, Itachi busca a Naruto para extraerle el Kyubi. De una forma u otra nuestros caminos se cruzaran.

-Con más razón, ¿no te sentirías mejor matando a tu hermano por salvar a tu amigo, que por venganza?

-Itachi mató a todo mi clan Suigetsu, no lo olvides –dijo Sasuke entre dientes haciendo que Suigetsu sintiera un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda y se alejara levemente- no es una simple venganza lo que me impulsa, es odio –había activado el sharingan haciendo que su compañero se alejara aún más.

-Sssi, Sasuke, lo siento, no quise meterme de esa forma…

-Está bien, déjame solo. En media hora partimos.

-Está bien –Suigetsu salió sin poder decir nada más, se había sentido con la suficiente seguridad como para enfrentarse a Sasuke hacía un momento, pero ahora le temía. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse involucrado en algo que no le correspondía.

Sasuke se recostó y miró el techo de la habitación. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir eran negros nuevamente. Se miró las manos. ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente como para volver a enfrentarse a Itachi y vencerlo? Sólo esperaba que sí, ya que de ello dependía la vida de sus amigos.

-Sakura, Naruto, espérenme, haré lo que pueda, pero esta vez no los defraudaré –cerró los puños con fuerza asintiendo con confianza. Luego se levantó para partir hacia su destino.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Miedo

**Aclaraciones: **les dejo un nuevo cap. Espero q les guste. Continuaré actualizando mientras me sigan escribiendo, no hace falta q me amenacen (jaja, chiste). Gracias a los q escriben, leen, y ponen este fic entre sus favoritos. Nada más, lean y comenten!, saludos!

**Capitulo 9: Miedo**

Naruto fue el último en vigilar por lo que fue el responsable de despertar al resto. Con una sonrisa maliciosa tomó un vaso de lata que tenía en su mochila y comenzó a golpearlo con un kunai.

-¡¡A levantarse!! ¡¡Vamos, vamos, debemos seguir!! –gritó riendo. Pero su risa desapareció al instante al encontrarse con una Sakura y una Ino furiosas.

-¡¡Naruto!! –gritaron ambas y comenzaron a correrlo.

Un rato después todos estaban sentados desayunando mientras decidían los planes para el día. Naruto se tocaba un gigantesco chichón que tenía en la cabeza producto de un fuerte golpe de Ino. Para su suerte, Sakura se había cansado de correrlo y no llegó a golpearlo.

-Aún tenemos todo el día de hoy y casi todo el día de mañana para llegar hasta la villa oculta de la arena. Así que estén atentos –decía Kakashi- descansaremos poco para llegar más rápido.

-¡Así es! –gritó Gai levantando su pulgar en señal de victoria- ¡y correremos a la velocidad del sonido!

-¡Sí Gai-sensei! –Lee se levantó de inmediato al igual que su maestro- ¡empecemos ahora mismo!

-Por supuesto cuanto más rápido salgamos, más rápido llegaremos –respondió Gai y ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Olvidaron sus mochilas –dijo Kakashi sonriendo- bien guardemos todo y partamos. En algo tiene razón ese Gai.

-Ya tengo ganas de ver cómo está Gaara –dijo Naruto con su habitual sonrisa.

Sakura asintió: -Es cierto, yo también, hace más de un año que no vamos a la villa de la arena a visitar a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. Además –dijo sonriendo al recordar a una anciana amiga- debemos ir a dejar flores en la tumba de Chiyobaa-sama.

-¿Con esa anciana fue con la que venciste a Sasori, Sakura? –le preguntó Ino mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

-Sí, en realidad la mayoría lo hizo ella.

-¡No digas eso Sakura-chan! –la retó Naruto- tú pudiste vencer a un Akatsuki, y uno de los más fuertes, no niegues tu papel. Fue importante tu presencia allí, además salvaste a Kankuro, ¡descubriste tú sola el antídoto a ese veneno que nadie pudo curar!

-No es para tanto Naruto –sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Sakura-chan pronto será mucho mejor que la vieja Tsunade, si no lo es ya –decía Naruto a Ino, Neji y Sai que lo escuchaban mientras guardaban sus cosas.

-No seas tonto, Naruto, me falta mucho para alcanzar a Tsunade-sama.

-¿Ya están listos? –preguntó Kakashi.

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos.

Mientras seguían, Kakashi se acercó a Sakura, quien era la que iba última. Desde hacía tiempo le preocupaba su alumna, que se veía bastante distraída y triste.

-Sakura –la kunoichi lo miró como si despertara de un sueño- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto Kakashi-sensei –sonrió.

-Pues no logras convencer a nadie de eso. Más bien creemos que te encuentras muy mal.

-No sé por qué creen eso.

-Si sigues así tendré que pedirte que dejes la misión –respondió Kakashi seriamente.

-¿Qué? –Sakura casi cae de un árbol al escuchar eso, pero logró agarrarse justo a tiempo, Kakashi llegó de inmediato, la ayudó a subirse nuevamente y ambos continuaron- estoy bien –respondió enojada, había reprimido un grito de dolor al forzar su brazo herido, no quería preocupar a nadie. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón Kakashi se había dado cuenta.

-Tsunade-sama me habló de tu herida –Kakashi señaló el brazo de Sakura.

-No sucede nada, puedo con ella.

-Gracias a la medicina de la quinta. Si no hubiese sido porque te conozco muy bien y sabría que nos seguirías, jamás te hubiese dejado venir.

-Pero, sensei yo…

-Tu estado no es el óptimo para una misión de este tipo y lo sabes Sakura.

Sakura con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos asintió.

-Pero no puedo abandonar a Naruto –respondió.

-Lo sé… por eso cuando lleguemos a la villa oculta de la arena le dirás a Naruto tu situación y te quedarás allí.

-¿Qué?

-¿O prefieres que se lo diga yo?, de cualquier modo se enterará. No dejaré que pongas en peligro tu vida Sakura. Además Naruto me lo recriminaría siempre.

Sakura se limpió una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla y asintió.

-Por otro lado, tu actitud hasta ahora no la entiendo muy bien. ¿Podrías aclararme algunas cosas?, debes entender que todos los que estén a mi mando deben estar bien para poder cumplir la misión con éxito. Si no es así, sería mi culpa…

-Tengo miedo sensei… -respondió Sakura interrumpiéndolo. Kakashi no mostró sorpresa ante la declaración. La miró por unos segundos y desvió nuevamente su mirada al frente.

-Confía en él. Creo que lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nada lo detendrá.

-Yo no lo creo así. Cuando luchó contra Sasuke… sensei no quiso atacarlo, casi deja que lo mate. Tengo miedo que le haga daño.

-Por eso fuiste a buscarlo sola la vez pasada.

-Sí.

-Sasuke no matará a Naruto, Sakura –Sakura miró asombrada a Kakashi- son amigos. Estoy seguro que iba a detenerse a último segundo. Confía también en Sasuke.

Sakura asintió mientras sentía correr más lágrimas por su rostro.

-Bien, iré más adelante, vigila aquí atrás si es tu deseo. De todas formas, Neji ya lo está haciendo.

-Me quedaré, gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Pasadas varias horas, mientras andaban de un árbol al otro, Sakura sintió un extraño presentimiento, al ver a su derecha alcanzó a distinguir unos extraños ojos rojos que reconoció al instante. Trató de alertar a los demás, pero no encontró a nadie. Frenó en seco con el corazón acelerado y un kunai en la mano.

-¿Naruto? –llamó con miedo- ¡Naruto! –gritó con desesperación.

Alguien le tocó el hombro, al darse vuelta se encontró con su rubio amigo. Lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había asustado mucho. Naruto no le respondió el abrazo, se limitó a apartarla delicadamente.

-Sakura-chan, hay problemas, quédate escondida.

-Lo sé, creo que es Itachi, debemos huir, vamos –lo tomó de la mano pero él no se movió- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo puedo huir?, jamás seré Hokague si huyo ante el peligro, y no podría volver a mirarte, me avergonzaría de mí mismo.

-Eso no importa Naruto, por favor, ven.

Su amigo se soltó de su agarre y se alejó a toda velocidad. Sakura gritó su nombre y comenzó a perseguirlo. Muy pronto el bosque acabó y se encontró con dos personas que conocía. Naruto se estaba enfrentado nuevamente a Sasuke. Entonces los ojos que había visto no eran de Itachi, si no de su hermano menor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, paralizada por el temor y sin saber qué hacer o decir. Sus dos amigos estaban luchando a muerte de nuevo.

-Por favor… -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos- por favor… ¡deténgase!

Con su último grito Naruto se volteó a verla, ya no era él, el Kyubi lo había controlado. Sasuke aprovechó su distracción y clavó su katana en el corazón del rubio. El grito que profirió fue terrible. Los rojos ojos del Kyubi ahora miraban a su asesino con una ira incontenible. Levantó su mano y la clavó en el pecho del Uchiha. Ambos estaban paralizados mirándose mutuamente, mientras que Sakura seguía gritando sin poder contenerse. De pronto los dos cayeron hacia atrás. Naruto volvió a ser él mismo, mientras que los ojos de Sasuke volvían a ser negros como la noche, pero sin su brillo. Sakura corrió hacia ellos. Al llegar se quedó tiesa mirando los dos cuerpos que yacían a sus pies sin poder creerlo. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y pronto le nublaron la visión.

-Sakura-chan… lo siento, yo te quiero… -dijo Naruto en un desesperado intento de vivir.

Sakura tragó saliva y arrodillándose a su lado trató de curarlo, pero de alguna forma no podía concentrar su chakra, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Por favor –pedía- por favor, necesito curarlos –miró hacia Sasuke, pero éste no se movía, ya estaba muerto.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, lo he matado. Y ahora yo también te abandonaré.

-No hables Naruto… -se calló al instante al ver que los ojos de Naruto perdían su brillo y su rostro se relajaba- ¿Naruto?, ¡¿Naruto?! –lo sacudió entre más lágrimas- ¡no, por favor, no lo hagas, no me dejes!, yo también te quiero… te amo… -lloró sobre su cuerpo. Lloró por ambos, porque a los dos los quería a su manera.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Sharingan

**Aclaraciones: **Primero gracias por sus reviews. Hay una persona q adivinó q pasaba. creo q lo hice muy obvio. Jaja. Espero q les guste este cap. Saludos a todos y cuidense!!, por supuesto sigan escribiendo para q yo siga actualizando.

**Capitulo 10: Sharingan**

Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando a los demás casi desesperadamente, ¿dónde estaban? Miró al cuerpo que yacía frente a ella y las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza. Pero luego se quedó inmóvil al oír pasos a su espalda. Al girar se encontró con Itachi. Se levantó decidida a proteger a los dos cuerpos. No dejaría que él los tocara. Pero el Uchiha no parecía querer atacarla.

-¿Han muerto?, es una pena, ahora el Kyubi está libre, ¿lo sabías? Y todo fue porque no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos y salvarlos. Eres una niña inútil, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Sakura estaba temblando, pero reunió fuerzas, por ellos lo vencería. Miró hacia los dos cuerpos a su espalda y luego comenzó a correr a gran velocidad. Al golpear a Itachi decenas de cuervos salieron volando. Él ya no estaba allí. Miró a todos lados.

-Tu velocidad ha mejorado considerablemente –le susurró Itachi al oído.

Sakura se dio vuelta rápidamente con un kunai en la mano y trató de clavárselo, pero Itachi volvió a desaparecer.

-Maldición –se dijo casi para sí. Luego vio la espada de Sasuke en el suelo. La tomó y se preparó para enfrentar a su enemigo.

-Katon: Hosenka no jutsu –dijo Itachi, mientras lanzaba varias bolas de fuego. Sakura las esquivó con gran agilidad y se lanzó contra el Uchiha.

Pero de pronto todo a su alrededor cambió. De la boca de Itachi salió un hilo de sangre. Sakura frenó en seco sin entender. Cuando se miró las manos, la katana había desaparecido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, pero luego lo comprendió todo. Había caído en la técnica Tsukuyomi del Mangekyo Sharingan. Todo había sido un genjutsu. Ino apareció a su lado, y el bosque volvió a su alrededor.

-Sakura, por fin vuelves. Perdona que no te haya podido ayudar, pero las cosas se complicaron mucho.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

Ino parecía bastante mal herida y estaba pálida. No habló, sólo señaló al frente. Los ojos de Sakura siguieron la dirección de la mano y se encontró con un Naruto totalmente enfurecido. Estaba frente a Itachi (que parecía haber recibido un fuerte golpe en el rostro) y de su cuerpo salía un terrible chakra rojo. Tenía cuatro colas y la quinta ya se estaba formando.

-No… -dijo Sakura y trató de ir pero Ino la detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra, está fuera de control.

-¡¿Dónde están los demás?!, ¿y Kakashi-sensei? –él era su única oportunidad, él sabría qué hacer.

-Naruto lo tiró contra un árbol, está inconsciente, Neji, Lee y Gai están luchando contra Kisame. Sai fue vencido por Itachi y tú caíste en su genjutsu, por lo que Naruto se enfureció. No pude hacer nada, lo siento Sakura.

-Está bien –respondió Sakura mirando a su amigo seriamente- Cura lo más pronto posible a Kakashi y Sai y salgan de aquí.

-¿Y tú?

-Mi lugar está al lado de Naruto –respondió la pelirrosada y antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo más se alejó. El chakra de Naruto era muy fuerte y casi quemaba con sólo acercarse. Por lo que lentamente se aproximó a él. Itachi por su parte parecía estar teniendo problemas con el Jinchuuriki- ¡¡Naruto detente!! –gritó ella, pero éste no le hizo caso, y corrió hacia Itachi golpeándolo con fuerza y tirándolo muy lejos de allí- ¡¡Naruto!! –volvió a gritar y esta vez sí la escuchó. Se dio vuelta y la miró con sus rojos ojos de pupila recta. Naruto profirió un grito de ira y corrió hacia ella. Sakura logró tirarse a un lado justo a tiempo- ¡¡Naruto soy yo Sakura!! –se detuvo y por un segundo pareció estar luchando contra sí mismo, pero luego volvió a gritar y corrió hacia ella tan rápido que desapareció de su vista en un instante. Sakura se protegió, cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe pero este nunca llegó. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontró con que estaba en los brazos de alguien- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño –Sasuke se detuvo y la bajó. Ambos miraron a un furioso Naruto que parecía estar buscándolos- ¿Qué le sucede?, he visto ese chakra salir de su cuerpo, pero nunca lo vi tan descontrolado… esas colas…

-Es el Kyubi –respondió Sakura entre lágrimas- se ha apoderado de él, no puede controlarlo.

Naruto los había visto y se dirigía hacia ellos. Ambos lo esquivaron. Y Sasuke sacó su katana. Sakura recordó el enfrentamiento que había presenciado hacía sólo unos momentos, a pesar de haber sido una ilusión ahora parecía estar volviéndose realidad

-¡Sasuke!, por favor, no lo lastimes, no sabe lo que hace –le rogó.

Él la miró por unos momentos y luego miró al monstruo en que se había trasformado su amigo, quien los miraba con una sed de sangre impresionante. Asintió y guardó su espada. Quería proteger a Sakura de cualquier manera, pero ella tenía razón, esta vez la fuerza no era la solución. Lentamente se acercó al Jinchuuriki mientras activaba su Sharingan.

Sakura observaba la escena sin entender por completo las intenciones de Sasuke. La quinta cola de Naruto ya estaba formada por completo y la sexta empezaba a aparecer. Pero en vez de ser una observadora pasiva, Sakura decidió que estaría atenta ante cualquier reacción de ambos y ante la vuelta de Itachi.

Sasuke miró fijamente a Naruto y pronto pudo entrar en su interior.

_-¡Uchiha!_ –una voz resonó en el amplio salón donde se encontraba. Frente a sí había unas gigantescas rejas doradas- _¿qué pretendes volviendo nuevamente aquí?_

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke en tono amenazador.

-_Ah, tengo a la pequeña cucaracha aquí conmigo_ –respondió la voz desde detrás de las rejas- _necesitaba de mi chakra para vencer al otro Uchiha, así que lo ayudé._

-Bien, entonces puedes devolverlo –respondió Sasuke.

-_Jajajaja_ –el Kyubi comenzó a formarse del suelo del salón. Y Sasuke se apresuró a tomar una posición defensiva- _no podrás vencerme Uchiha, no esta vez. Y con respecto a Naruto, ya es mío…_

-Claro que no, Naruto es fuerte sin tu ayuda. ¡¡Naruto!! –gritó mirando hacia la oscuridad detrás de las rejas- ¡Naruto, Sakura está llorando por ti!, ¡Sal ahora mismo de ahí!, ¡¿acaso quieres hacerle daño?!

-_Jajajaja, él no puede escucharte ahora_ –el Kyubi quiso volver a reír pero se detuvo. De pronto pareció experimentar una leve convulsión, seguida de otras. De a poco empezó a retroceder hacia su celda. Mientras de ella salía Naruto. Tenía la cabeza gacha y no se veía su rostro. Caminaba lentamente, mientras el Kyubi se hundía en la oscuridad. Sasuke se relajó un poco.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Sasuke, has venido. Gracias…

Pronto se encontraron nuevamente en el bosque. Naruto estaba desmayado mientras que Sasuke se encontraba agotado, había utilizado mucho chakra para mantener el control sobre el Kyubi.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura y corrió hacia él. Rápidamente comenzó a curarlo, a pesar de que no parecía tener demasiado chakra. Sasuke miró cómo el cuerpo totalmente quemado de Naruto era devuelto a la normalidad de a poco. Luego miró a la kunoichi a su lado. Se había vuelto muy fuerte y valiente. Hacía unos momentos se había enfrentado al Kyubi. "Sakura eres increíble" pensó el Uchiha sintiendo una gran tristeza porque jamás podría estar con ella. Sus destinos eran diferentes.

-¿Estará bien? –le preguntó.

-Sí… -estaba llorando y las lágrimas caían sobre la chaqueta naranja de Naruto.

-Y tú ¿estás bien Sakura? –le preguntó al ver la herida que tenía en el brazo.

-Sí –respondió ella tratando de sonreír- eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero aún no ha sanado…

-El chakra del Kyubi es muy poderoso, aún no logro comprender cómo puede Naruto resistirlo… Sasuke, gracias por salvarlo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y se encontró a una Sakura que lloraba sin poder contenerse. De pronto y sin esperarlo, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Me preocupaste mucho, tonto!, estaba tan asustada.

Naruto la abrazó mientras trataba de sentarse. Cuando se separaron Sakura lo miró por unos segundos y luego miró a la persona que tenía a su lado. Naruto vio que su amigo estaba también allí.

-Sasuke… entonces tú…

-Sólo te recordé unas cosas, pero tú hiciste la mayoría.

-Gracias Sasuke…

Sasuke se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Karin llegó junto con Suigetsu y Juugo.

-Los demás están bien. Itachi y Kisame escaparon –le informó la pelirroja a Sasuke.

-Entonces debemos continuar… -sus compañeros del Hebi desaparecieron entre los árboles. Miró a sus antiguos compañeros, ambos aún en el suelo- de nada… -fue lo único que pudo decir y se fue por el mismo camino que los otros.

-Sasu… -trató de llamarlo Naruto, pero casi no tenía fuerzas para pararse.

-Quédate quieto por un rato Naruto –Sakura lo mantuvo sentado.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer… -dijo Naruto entre dientes- soy un estúpido.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no es tu culpa…

-¡Claro que lo es!, soy débil y por eso puede dominarme… no quiero volver a dañar a nadie… no quiero volver a dañarte Sakura-chan… -Sakura lo miró con tristeza. Por suerte Sasuke había llegado justo a tiempo. Si Naruto la hubiese matado, moriría de tristeza- si no hubiese sido por Sasuke…

-Entonces si ya lo sabes no vuelvas a dejar que te controle Naruto. Con tu poder es suficiente. Confío en ti –Sakura le tomó una mano con fuerza. Naruto agradeció el gesto de su amiga, aunque aún no se sentía muy bien consigo mismo. No iba a dejar que volviera a vencerlo- Trata de no volver a preocuparme así, por favor.

-Lo lamento Sakura-chan.

-Está bien, todo terminó por ahora –respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se puso todo colorado y no pudo decir nada.

En ese momento los demás aparecieron. Neji, Gai y Lee estaban bastante heridos al igual que Kakashi y Sai, pero ninguno parecía muy mal. Sakura se levantó con gran esfuerzo y primero curó a Ino para que luego la ayudara a sanar a los demás. Naruto sólo pudo observar cómo su amiga, aún con las pocas energías que tenía, ayudaba a todos sin quejarse. "Eres la mejor ninja médico Sakura-chan", pensó sonriendo orgulloso de su amiga. Pero luego la preocupación los invadió, ya que al terminar de curar a Neji (el último que faltaba), Sakura se desmayó.


	11. Chapter 11

Aclaraciones: gracias a todos los q me escriben

**Aclaraciones: **gracias a todos los q me escriben. Me alegra q piensen q es de los mejores narusaku q han leído, no lo creo así, ya q lei muchos muy buenos y q tienen un final q me parece muy bueno, gracias, es una gran halago y me hace sentir muy bien. El título no es muy misterioso así q sabrán lo q se viene. No diga nada más, lean y disfruten!!, ah! Y sigan escribiendo! Besos!

**Capitulo 11****: El beso**

Sakura, no pudo moverse en todo el viaje, por lo que al llegar a la villa oculta de la arena, fue directo a la enfermería. Allí además de todo el grupo, se encontraban Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, esperando por las noticias del doctor. Al salir éste Naruto casi se le tira encima para preguntarle por la kunoichi.

-¡¿Cómo está?! –la había llevado durante todo el viaje (no permitiendo que otro lo hiciera por él) y la había cuidado por las noches. Se sentía totalmente responsable por su estado. Él había sido el que había perdido el control poniendo en riesgo a todos.

-Se encuentra bien. Está muy cansada porque ha usado su chakra hasta el límite, un poco más y hubiese muerto. Pero eso no me preocupa ahora, la herida que tiene en el brazo izquierdo parece que ha empeorado. ¿Saben qué le ocurrió?, es muy extraña.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Qué herida? –Naruto lo miró con temor. ¿Acaso Sakura tenía una herida que él no había visto?, eso era imposible…

-Está bajo tratamiento –respondió Kakashi- pero por las dudas, si me permiten un ave, avisaré a Tsunade-sama –Gaara asintió ante el pedido. Pero Sai se adelantó.

-Podemos usar mi técnica, será mucho más rápido.

-¿Qué herida Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Naruto a pesar de que imaginaba la respuesta.

-La que tú le hiciste hace dos años atrás –Kakashi suspiró- le dije a Sakura que te lo dijera a penas llegáramos aquí. Seguir ocultándote eso era una tontería.

Naruto se quedó petrificado. Esa herida se la había hecho cuando había perdido el control en el puente frente a Kabuto y Orochimaru. Sakura le dijo que ya había sanado. Que lo que tenía eran sólo cicatrices. Se había sentido muy mal por haberle dejado marcas, pero si seguía doliéndole entonces era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Naruto no te culpes. Y no te enojes con ella, sólo lo hizo por tu bien, para que no te preocuparas –Kakashi colocó una mano en el hombro de su alumno para darle ánimos.

-Ha estado llevando ese dolor, causado por mí, durante todos estos años… -susurró Naruto. Todos lo miraban con tristeza, nadie sabía qué decir.

-Si lo desea, puede entrar a verla –dijo el doctor, comprendiendo el dolor del rubio.

-Sí –respondió Naruto, luego miró a su sensei.

-Ve tú, nosotros te esperaremos aquí.

Naruto siguió al doctor, quien lo hizo pasar a una habitación y luego se fue, dejándolo a solas con Sakura. Ella al verlo sonrió con cansancio, tenía unas leves ojeras debajo de los ojos y parecía que no podía moverse.

-El doctor dice que me encuentro así por un uso excesivo de chakra. Pero me recuperaré, no me mires de esa forma, debía ayudarlos, es el deber de un ninja médico…

-¡No me importa lo que un ninja médico haga! –gritó Naruto enfurecido, Sakura calló al instante- lo importante para mí eres tú Sakura-chan –dijo casi en un susurro acercándose a la cama de ella- no vuelvas a preocuparme así.

-Lo siento Naruto, supongo que estamos a mano –respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

¿Cómo podía enojarse él con ella? -Kakashi me habló de la herida –dijo seriamente, ella desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque te sentirías culpable como ahora –respondió- y no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí, -lo miró tan seria como él- estoy bien. Si uso la medicina de Tsunade-sama no duele.

-Me preocupo porque eres mi amiga y… te quiero –dijo acercándose aún más. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa- yo fui el que te hizo eso… déjame ver cómo está –Sakura le mostró el brazo y Naruto escrutó la herida con detenimiento. Estaba más roja que antes- ¿por qué está así?

-No lo sabemos, es difícil determinar cómo curar algo causado por el chakra del Kyubi, porque nunca nadie había sufrido este tipo de heridas. Tsunade-sama sólo pudo hacerme una especie de pomada para el dolor, pero no lo cura.

-No quiero que sigas con nosotros Sakura-chan –Naruto se apartó levemente de ella y la miró con decisión, no dejaría que se siguiera arriesgando.

-No me pidas eso Naruto –las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos- no puedo quedarme aquí… prefiero morir luchando…

-¡Si algo te pasa me muero!, ¿no lo entiendes?, no puedo no preocuparme por ti. Aquí estarás a salvo, Gaara te cuidará, yo se lo pediré.

-Si me dejas –dijo Sakura entre dientes- te seguiré. No me quedaré, necesitan un ninja médico, no pueden ir sin mí.

-Ino sabe curar heridas.

-Eso es lo único que sabe hacer, pero ¿qué me dices de hacer antídotos?, ¿o de extraer veneno?

-Pediré un ninja médico de aquí.

-¡Soy la mejor! –gritó furiosa derramando las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

-¡No me importa!, no quiero que te sigas arriesgando. Tu brazo no está bien, no estás en óptimas condiciones. ¡Maldición ni siquiera debí dejarte venir aquí! –Naruto golpeó la pared haciendo que de su mano saliera sangre.

Sakura se levantó, al hacerlo, casi se cae, pero enseguida recuperó el equilibrio y se acercó a él con paso decidido. Luego tomándole la mano la puso entre las suyas y le curó la herida ante la atónita mirada del rubio.

-No deberías ser tan impulsivo Naruto –sonrió.

-Y tú no deberías hacerme enojar –respondió secándole las lágrimas con la mano posada en su mejilla. No le gustaba ser el culpable del llanto de Sakura.

-No lo haces muy a menudo, así que está bien.

-Por favor, Sakura-chan, quédate…

-¿No lo ves? –dijo ella colocando una mano en su mejilla con ternura- no voy a dejarte, porque… porque… yo también te quiero –luego se acercó y lo besó levemente en los labios- más de lo que crees –Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso que durante tanto tiempo quiso dar.

………………………………………………………….

Muy lejos de allí, el grupo de Akatsuki se reunió. Eran seis los que quedaban, ya que los demás anillos estaban perdidos o en manos de enemigos, por lo que no podían dejar que ingresara un nuevo integrante.

-Zetsu, ¿qué fue lo que viste? –preguntó Pein.

-Cuando el Kyubi se libera es casi invencible. Pero Sasuke Uchiha pudo dominarlo con el sharingan…

-¿Por qué tu no pudiste hacerlo Itachi? –preguntó Konan con mirada escrutadora.

-No estaba en condiciones, ya casi no puedo usar el Mangekyo Sharingan. Muy pronto no podré ver…

-Todo fue porque malgastaste tu poder en esa chiquilla –replicó Tobi.

-La chiquilla es más fuerte de lo que parece, debía dejarla fuera de combate –respondió Itachi- agradecería que no juzgaran mis actos de esa manera.

-La chiquilla es la clave –dijo Zetsu. Todos lo miraron sin comprender, a excepción de Itachi que ya sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo- el Jinchuuriki ama a esa chica, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Estoy seguro que si la atrapamos, él vendrá por ella como servido en bandeja. Hasta se dejará extraer el bijuu por ella.

-Itachi, ¿qué piensas? –preguntó Pein mientras observaba con curiosidad al Uchiha.

-Ahora están en la villa oculta de la arena, será muy difícil sacarla de allí. Y creo que es una pérdida de tiempo raptarla cuando salgan, ya que nos volveremos a enfrentar con ellos.

-Irás y la sacarás de allí. Luego avisaremos que el Jinchuuriki debe venir solo. Una vida por otra –concluyó Pein- fuiste ninja de Konoha una vez, sabes ser silencioso ¿no es así?

-¿No has escuchado lo que dije? –preguntó Itachi sintiendo que la furia crecía en su interior.

-¿Y tú no escuchaste lo que dije? Ve tú con Kisame y lleva a Konan también. Traigan a la muchacha con vida.

-Sí –asintieron los tres aludidos.

Al salir de la cueva Kisame miró a Itachi sin comprender muy bien el enojo de éste.

-¿Por qué te preocupa la chiquilla?

-No es ella –respondió cortante- no me gusta meter a gente innecesaria en nuestros asuntos. Es un plan absurdo, nosotros podemos con él.

-Ella se metió sola, además todas las veces que lo intentamos fallamos, así será más fácil Itachi.

-No sólo es Naruto el que la quiere, también es Sasuke, no creo que mi hermanito se vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados ante esto.

-Mejor entonces, nosotros nos encargaremos del Jinchuuriki y tú de tu hermano, conseguirás esos ojos que tanto deseas…

-No me gusta todo esto –miró de reojo a Konan que iba más alejada- y no me gusta que venga ella. Si siempre vamos de a dos, ¿por qué la traemos?

-Tal vez Pein no confía en nosotros, o en ti.

-Eso es exactamente lo que no me gusta…

…………………………………………………………….

Sakura despertó a la mañana del otro día. Se estiró y bostezó. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, el descanso la había ayudado mucho. Recordó con una sonrisa el beso del día anterior y colocó su mano sobre sus labios. Naruto la había besado, y luego se había ido sin decir nada más. Se preguntó si estaría bien. En ese momento pensó que se había ido por vergüenza, pero luego comenzó a pensar que pudo haber sido por otra cosa. Él pensaba que ella aún amaba a Sasuke. ¿Y si pensaba que estaba traicionando a su amigo?, y más ahora que Sasuke los había salvado. Sintiéndose inquieta se levantó, se cambió y fue a buscarlo. Caminó despacio, era médico, sabía que aún no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero tenía que ver si él estaba bien. Bajó las escaleras cada vez más rápido, tenía un mal presentimiento. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Chocó contra alguien, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Kankuro.

-Kankuro, qué bueno que te encuentro, ¿dónde está Naruto?

-Sakura-san, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco ya que la mirada de Kankuro le dijo todo antes de hablar.

-Se fueron esta mañana. Dijeron que no tenían tiempo que perder…

Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas. Kankuro se arrodilló frente a ella asustado.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Se fue? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras Kankuro la abrazaba sin saber qué más hacer.

………………………………………………………………..

Naruto miró hacia atrás por enésima vez. Se sentía muy mal por haber dejado a Sakura, y más después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero no podía dejar que ella sufriera algún daño. Luego de salir de su habitación, le había dicho al grupo que se irían en la mañana del otro día. Y le había pedido a Gaara que cuidara de Sakura. "_La protegeré con mi vida_" respondió simplemente el Kazekague.

-No sé si hicimos bien en dejarla Naruto –dijo Ino observando que el rubio volvía a mirar hacia atrás- la conozco, no se quedará quieta.

-Dejé a Kankuro cuidándola, además yo la conozco más. No vendrá, estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque va a estar muy enojada conmigo –respondió Naruto con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro. "_Yo también te quiero, más de lo que crees_" el recuerdo lo hizo sentirse peor. Ella estaba confundida, pero seguramente amaba a Sasuke, siempre lo había hecho. Y ahora él había traicionado a su amigo besando a su chica. ¿Cómo les había hecho eso?, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, todo lo que hacía lo hacía mal. "Espero que me perdones Sakura-chan, pero es por el bien de todos"


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Lucha en la villa de la arena

**Aclaraciones: **acá les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero q no sean muy críticos con mis escenas de lucha, no tengo tanta imaginación como el verdadero creador de Naruto, ni se me todas las técnicas de los personajes. Sigan escribiendo por fa!!, saludos y nos vemos!!

**Capitulo 12: Lucha en la villa de la arena**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la villa oculta de la arena, hacía ya dos días que Naruto y los demás se habían ido. Se preguntó si todo estaría bien. Kankuro le dijo que se habían llevado al mejor ninja médico de la arena a pedido de Gaara. Ella agradeció el gesto, pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba. Era toda la situación, y ahora no podía hacer nada. Furiosa pensó que golpearía a Naruto todo el día cuando volviera por haberla abandonado allí. Pero luego sonrió, no, cuando lo viera volver, se lanzaría a sus brazos.

-Estará bien, es muy fuerte –dijo Gaara sentándose a su lado.

-Es que Akatsuki…

-Sí, ellos son muy buenos, lo reconozco. Uno me venció una vez y casi muero por ello. A decir verdad, morí… pero tú venciste a Sasori, piensa que él podrá.

-Vencí a Sasori con ayuda.

-Naruto también cuenta con ayuda, y de la mejor, Kakashi, Neji, Sai, Gai, Lee, son muy buenos –respondió Gaara con su habitual falta de tacto.

-Sólo espero que sean suficientes… Itachi no es un enemigo que se puede tomar a la ligera.

-Sí he oído hablar de él. Tiene un talento impresionante. Investigué al respecto y parece que el Mangekyo Sharingan es un arma de doble filo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En mi villa han estado estudiando mucho las líneas sucesorias de tu villa, ya que una vez estuvieron en guerra y querían saber lo más que podían. Leí que si se usa mucho el Mangekyo Sharingan se termina perdiendo la vista. Por ello, el portador debe matar a otro portados y obtener sus ojos. Con ello tendrá un Mangekyo Sharingan inmortal, que lo hará invencible.

-Entonces si Itachi… si Itachi obtiene esos ojos, jamás podremos ganarle –el temor se acrecentó en su interior.

-Sí… supongo que imaginas a quién debe sacárselos, ya que es el único que queda a parte de él mismo.

-Sasuke… -respondió Sakura con desolación.

-Si Itachi vence a Sasuke, ya no habrá nada que podamos hacer y ni siquiera Naruto lo vencerá.

-Itachi casi vence una vez a Sasuke… él no es capaz de derrotarle…

-… -Gaara se quedó petrificado con la mirada perdida.

-¿Gaara-kun, qué pasa?

-Alguien… hay alguien en la aldea…

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó Sakura levantándose alarmada.

-Desde la vez que nos atacó Akatsuki, decidí aumentar la protección del lugar. Puedo sentir el chakra de cualquiera que pisa la arena de las entradas, y este chakra… no lo conozco, pero es muy poderoso.

Sakura se acercó a Gaara y colocando una mano en su hombro preguntó con determinación.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la puerta norte.

-Vamos hacia allá, rápido –pero Gaara la tomó del brazo.

-Sakura-san, le prometía Naruto que cuidaría de ti…

-Por favor Gaara-kun, déjame ayudarte, me siento inútil siendo protegida todo el tiempo.

Gaara la miró a los ojos por unos segundos. Había visto ya muchas veces ese tipo de determinación, en Naruto, en Lee y también en ella, una vez cuando había tratado de proteger a Sasuke… Asintió.

-Vamos.

Itachi miró con cansancio la escena que tenía enfrente. Los guardias de la puerta norte estaban diseminados en el suelo, muertos.

-Kisame, te dije que esto no era necesario. Llamaremos la atención y nos pidieron que no tengamos batallas innecesarias.

-Deseo enfrentarme a ese Gaara… y estaba muy aburrido… -contestó sin darle mucha importancia mientras acariciaba su preciada espada.

-Itachi no debiste dejar que hiciera esto –lo criticó Konan.

-Yo no soy el jefe… hubieses hecho algo tú –respondió mirándola con su sharingan activado. Konan no se asustó, ni perdió la calma, sino que mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él.

-No te temo.

-Eso demuestra lo ilusa que eres.

-¡¿Qué…

-Ahí están –dijo Kisame señalando hacia dos manchas a lo lejos.

-Bien terminemos con esto rápido –respondió Itachi adelantándose.

Sakura y Gaara aparecieron frente a los tres Akatsuki. Kisame sonrió. La chica aún estaba allí, y si no venía acompañada del ruidoso rubio era porque estaba sola. Esto sería más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

-Veo que te han abandonado Sakura-san –dijo Itachi con calma.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó Sakura con furia. Temía por la aldea que tenía a sus espaldas. No dejaría que nada le sucediese a esas personas inocentes- si quieren una batalla se la daremos, pero fuera de aquí.

-Nosotros tampoco queremos muertes innecesarias Sakura-san –respondió Itachi- así que si aprecias la vida del joven que está a tu lado ven con nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hoy no venimos a buscar a Naruto, si no a ti –Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. De que se trataba todo eso. ¿Por qué la buscaban a ella?

-Pero…

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? –preguntó Kisame con tono de burla- ¿y supuestamente eres una chica inteligente?

Gaara comprendió de inmediato las intenciones del grupo por lo que se dispuso a atacar.

-No dejaré que se la lleven –afirmó interponiéndose entre Sakura e Itachi.

-¿Gaara? –Sakura lo miró impresionada. Nunca pensó que él fuera a arriesgarse por ella.

-Te quieren como carnada para Naruto, Sakura-san, no dejes que te capturen por nada en el mundo. Debes huir, yo los entretendré…

-¡No! –gritó Sakura colocándose a su lado- estoy cansada de huir, ya te lo dije. No dejaré que nadie más se sacrifique por mí. Yo también lucharé –Sakura se mordió un dedo dejando que unas gotas de sangre salieran de él y luego colocó su mano extendida en el suelo- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ¡ven Katsuyu! –de pronto una enorme babosa apareció frente a la mirada atónita de todos.

Itachi sonrió levemente –Así que Tsunade te ha enseñado todos sus trucos. Bien esto será interesante.

Sakura se encontraba encima de la babosa, Gaara que estaba en el suelo observaba la babosa sin poder creer que la kunoichi fuera capaz de realizar semejante invocación.

-¡No me usarán malditos!, ¡este será su fin! –gritó furiosa- Katsuyu, ácido –la babosa lanzó ácido contra los enemigos que lograron esquivarlo. Kisame sacó su espada, mientras que Itachi se dispuso a enfrentarse contra Gaara. Konan se dirigió hacia Sakura. La kunoichi golpeó a la mujer pero ésta se convirtió en miles de papeles que salieron volando por los aires.

Kisame atacó a la babosa gigante clavando su espada en ella, pero ésta explotó en muchas babosas pequeñas que comenzaron a atacarlo, subiéndose por su cuerpo mientras absorbían su chakra.

Los papeles volaron alrededor de Sakura, quien quedó sobre una babosa de tamaño mediano, y terminaron pegándose a su cuerpo dejándola inmovilizada. Luego hicieron presión. Sakura gritó. Gaara lanzó arena contra los papeles y la hizo interponerse entre éstos y el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Kankuro y Temari aparecieron en ese momento.

-Gaara, recibimos tu mensaje, los demás se quedaron protegiendo a la gente –dijo Kankuro.

-Bien –Gaara intentaba atrapar con su arena a un escurridizo Itachi, que no parecía tener intenciones de atacar- Temari ayuda a Sakura, Kankuro encárgate de ese de allá –indicó señalando a un Kisame que seguía tratando de deshacerse de las babosas.

Temari agitó su abanico haciendo que los papeles salieran volando. Sakura cayó al suelo, tenía un par de costillas rotas, pero no dejaría que la vencieran. Se levantó con dificultad.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Temari preocupada.

-Sí gracias, yo me encargaré de ella –dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver que Konan volvía a aparecer frente a ambas.

Kankuro lanzó sus marionetas contra Kisame pero éste las cortó con su espada, mientras más babosas seguían atacándolo.

De pronto una gran lluvia cayó sobre todos. Gaara miró al cielo extrañado, eso no sucedía a menudo en su país. Itachi se sintió furioso, así que después de todo no confiaba en él. Pero disimuló su enojo y se detuvo, parado sobre una roca les habló a todos.

-Esta lluvia no es natural, fue creada por la persona que venció a Jiraya-sama –Sakura sintió aún más miedo. Si ese hombre estaba ahí, entonces no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra él. ¿Qué podía hacer?- Sakura-san, él no es tan piadoso como yo, -Sakura hizo una mueca al escuchar estas palabras- matará a todos hasta alcanzar su objetivo, será mejor que vengas con nosotros por las buenas. Recuerda que hay gente inocente aquí.

Sakura miró hacia Gaara, parecía cansado aunque no lo demostraba. Seguramente su técnica se vería bastante frustrada con la lluvia, no sabía si él podría controlar la arena húmeda adecuadamente. Luego miró a Kankuro, sus marionetas estaban destruidas. Dirigió su vista a Temari que se encontraba a su lado, ella bajó la mirada apenada. No podían hacer nada contra alguien que había vencido al legendario Sannin Jiraya. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la aldea de la arena, demasiada gente inocente. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de lluvia. Asintió.

-Está bien, Kaysuyu, ya puedes irte –las babosas desaparecieron y Kisame sonrió.

-¡Noo! –gritó Gaara enfurecido e hizo que la arena se tragara a Kisame quien se dirigía hacia ella. Nadie pudo reaccionar ante lo sucedido, y lo último que se vio del ninja de la niebla fue una mano que se hundía en la arena movediza. Gaara se dispuso a atacar a Itachi, pero éste ya estaba a su espalda.

-Eso fue muy tonto de tu parte, Gaara de la arena…

-¡¡Gaara!! –gritó Temari y luego de morderse un dedo invocó a la gran comadreja Kamatari- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! –la comadreja corrió a gran velocidad hacia Itachi pero fue frenada por un gran camaleón con cuernos, alas y cola de serpiente.

Todos se impresionaron ante la aparición. Detrás del camaleón apareció Pein.

-Todos morirán aquí si no dejan de hacer tonterías. Sakura vendrá con nosotros –la voz de Pein hizo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda.

Gaara parecía a punto de replicar pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-¡Ya basta Gaara-kun!, este hombre no está a nuestro nivel, no podemos hacer nada. No quiero que nadie muera por mi… -Sakura sintió aún más miedo, no por ella, sino por Naruto, ya que sabía que el rubio cuando se enterara de todo iría por ella. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, no podía dejar que ese ninja los matara a todos, sería lo mismo ya que antes o después la capturaría, era mejor reducir el número de muertos a cero- iré con ustedes, pero por favor, no les hagan nada –la lluvia paró inmediatamente y el camaleón desapareció.

-Ese fue el trato –respondió Pein y tomando a Sakura del brazo desapareció con ella, junto con el resto de los Akatsuki.

Gaara cayó al suelo de rodillas enfurecido. No había podido proteger a Sakura. Le había fallado a Naruto.

-Debemos avisarle a Naruto de inmediato –les dijo a sus hermanos.

-Es imposible vencerlos Gaara –dijo Kankuro- y si obtienen al kyubi será el fin para todos…

-Lo sé, pero no podemos ocultarle esto a Naruto, se enterará de todas formas ya que eso es lo que quieren los de Akatsuki –de la arena comenzó a salir lentamente un anillo. Gaara lo tomó y lo apretó con fuerza- por lo menos eliminamos a uno.

-Parece que he llegado tarde de nuevo –señaló una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke –dijo impresionado.

-No es propio de ti perder Gaara, supongo que el enemigo es sumamente fuerte.

-No sólo estaba tu hermano, sino también el asesino de Jiraya-sama –respondió Gaara sintiéndose inútil.

-Lo sé, tengo alguien en mi grupo que puede encontrarlos si están en las cercanías. ¿Qué pasó?

-Se llevaron a Sakura-san –respondió Gaara con vergüenza. Sasuke abrió los ojos y sintió que la ira lo inundaba.

-¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Por qué?!

-La usarán de señuelo para atraer a Naruto –contestó el Kazekage levantándose.

-¡Maldición! –Sasuke miró a sus compañeros.

-No esperarás que nos enfrentemos a todos ellos ¿verdad? –preguntó Suigetsu nervioso- no somos rivales para los Akatsuki que quedan. Ni siquiera tú pudiste vencer a tu hermano.

-Eso fue hace dos años, ahora podré hacerlo –contestó con determinación.

-No creo que puedas ir, deberá ir Naruto solo –contestó Temari- por algo se llevaron a Sakura, enfrentarse a todos debe ser muy molesto para ellos.

-Bien, buscaré a Naruto e iremos los dos. No los abandonaré de nuevo –respondió Sasuke cerrando su puño con fuerza.

-Han ido a la aldea oculta de la lluvia por información –manifestó Kankuro.

-Iré allá entonces.

-Lo lamento Sasuke, no he podido protegerla –se disculpó Gaara ante la estupefacta mirada de todos.

-Está bien, tu aldea está primero –respondió Sasuke- Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, quédense aquí. Volveré cuando todo esto termine –Sasuke se fue rápidamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Aclaraciones: les dejo el nuevo cap a pesar de q muchos no me han escrito, pero me tengo q ir así q acá lo tienen, espero q les gusta y sigan escribiendo por favor

**Aclaraciones: **les dejo el nuevo cap a pesar de q muchos no me han escrito, pero me tengo q ir así q acá lo tienen, espero q les gusta y sigan escribiendo por favor. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 13: Por alguien importante**

Sakura apareció junto con Pein en una oscura cueva. Sintió un escalofrío, estaba helada por la lluvia y también en su interior. Tenía un temor que no podía dejar de crecer. "Naruto" pensó. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Pein la observó y luego se alejó. Unos minutos más tarde apareció con una toalla y ropas secas.

-Será mejor que te cambies o te enfermarás –dijo en un tono que sonó aún más gélido que el lugar en donde estaban- es ropa de Konan, seguro te quedará.

Sakura lo miró con odio.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa mi salud?

-No me gusta maltratar a los rehenes. No me sirves de nada enferma y menos muerta. Deberías curarte esas costillas rotas –Pein señaló hacia el lugar en donde Sakura se tomaba con fuerza. El dolor era insoportable y la estaba haciendo sentirse mal, estaba segura de que no sólo eran costillas rotas.

Sakura tomó la ropa y la toalla.

-Esto es una cueva, ¿hay alguna habitación o algo?

-Vivirás aquí en donde quieras, hay habitaciones por allí, la quinta está vacía –Pein señaló un oscuro pasillo.

-Está bien –Sakura comenzó a caminar pero se frenó al escuchar las palabras de Pein.

-Una cosa más. Si intentas escapar mataré a todos en esa aldea. Y si decides realizar una acción noble quitándote la vida, pues destruiré Konoha y todos sus habitantes. Y te aviso que puedo hacerlo.

Sakura lo escuchó dándole la espalda para no mostrar cómo más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Asintió y siguió caminando.

Itachi apareció detrás de Pein.

-Es un plan ridículo, yo puedo atrapar al Jinchuuriki sin necesidad de hacer esto.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Itachi, tu falta de disciplina me está molestando. Más cuidado cuando hablas…

-¿Por qué quisiste que llevara a Konan?, ¿para qué me mandaste si ibas a terminar haciéndolo tú? –Itachi no cuidaba sus palabras, estaba furioso.

Pein lo miró con calma, e Itachi sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien que hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

-Tus ojos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar a los míos, y menos ahora. No vuelvas a tratarme de esa forma –el Uchiha cayó de rodillas al suelo tomándose la cabeza, quería gritar, pero no iba a darle ese placer- mandé a Konan con ustedes porque sabía que no podrían hacerlo solos, ella es la persona en quién más confío. Fui para ver con mis propios ojos el poder del enemigo. Esa chiquilla es fuerte, pero me decepciona. Por tus palabras pensé que era mucho mejor.

-Sigue subestimándola y perderás –dijo Itachi entre dientes- yo que tú la vigilaría bien.

-Pude vencer a Jiraya, estoy seguro que puedo vencer a la discípula de Tsunade.

-Tsunade puede realizar un jutsu que la hace invencible, ella puede regenerarse, seguramente le enseñó eso a ella –el dolor estaba pasando pero Itachi seguía en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

-Es un jutsu peligroso, un arma de doble filo. No creo que lo haya hecho. Ve a descansar Itachi. Tú serás el que la cuide.

-¿Ahora soy niñera?

-Sí –Pein se fue e Itachi sintió aún más furia en su interior. Cuando consiguiera los ojos de Sasuke lo vencería y jamás volvería a acatar órdenes de nadie.

……………………………………………………………………….

Sakura se cambió, el color de la ropa no era mucho de su estilo, era una musculosa negra escotada y una pollera negra con unas calzas grises. Luego se recostó sobre la cama que había en la extraña habitación. Estuvo bastante tiempo curándose las heridas de la batalla, mientras lloraba con fuerza, no quería ver a Naruto muerto. No quería ser la culpable de ello. Y cuando el Kyubi fuera liberado nadie frenaría a Akatsuki. Todo por su culpa, aún era demasiado débil. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y ahogó su llanto. No podía seguir así, debía hacer algo. Tenía que pensar en un plan. Si escapaba ese Pein mataría a todos los de la arena. Si se suicidaba mataría a los de Konoha. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Piensa Sakura, ¡piensa! –se decía a sí misma desesperada.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer –la voz la hizo dar un salto en la cama. Entre las sombras apareció la figura de Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó parándose, se sentía muy vulnerable si se quedaba sentada.

-Me ordenaron que te vigilara. No es un trabajo que disfrute mucho, así que no lo hagas más difícil. Preferiría no tener que dañarte.

Sakura lo miraba con un gran odio. Ese había sido el culpable de la ruina de Sasuke, el que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora. El que había asesinado a todo su clan.

-Eres despreciable –dijo con furia.

-Una señorita no debería decir esas cosas. Debes de tener la misma edad que mi hermano, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, tengo 18. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Nada, sólo me hace recordar viejos tiempos. Ustedes eran compañeros con el Jinchuuriki ¿no?

-Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Todo terminó cuando Sasuke se fue para buscar venganza… por ti ¿Por qué mataste a todo tu clan?

-Eres una chiquilla entrometida ¿eh?... te lo diré. Lo hice para probarme –respondió Itachi acercándose, Sakura no retrocedió y lo miró con la barbilla en alto- Para saber si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlos a todos. Y antes de que me preguntes dejé a Sasuke vivo para…

-Para extraerle sus ojos –lo interrumpió Sakura- y tener el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno.

-Exacto, estás bien informada, me sorprende.

-Eres la crueldad en persona –dijo entre dientes- no sé porqué te preocupas tanto por no dañarme.

-No mato sin razón Sakura-san, eso es todo.

-Al aparecer a Naruto le extraerán el bijuu ¿no es cierto?, ¿lo usarán para invadir todos los países?

-Algo así… igualmente aún no le extraeremos el bijuu a Naruto.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sakura algo esperanzada, aún tenían tiempo.

-Aún nos falta el ocho colas. El Jinchuuriki que lo posee es muy escurridizo. Y cada vez nos estamos quedando sin hombres, gracias a ti y tus amigos. Es increíble que hayan podido vencerlos –Itachi pensó en Sasori, su compañero, que había sido de los más fuertes, vencido por esa chiquilla y una anciana. Debía tener cuidado con ella.

-¿Así que aún les falta uno?, pensé que con todo el tiempo que pasó…

-No, él tanto como Naruto han estado escapando de una manera increíble. A Naruto porque lo protege su aldea. Y al ocho colas porque está entre los más poderosos y no nos deja acercarnos. Pero pronto los tendremos. Pein está perdiendo la paciencia así que seguramente irá él mismo a buscar a la rata esa.

Sakura sonrió levemente. Es verdad Konoha protege a Naruto de una manera que ninguna otra aldea hizo o haría. Estaba orgullosa de su pueblo y lamentaba no poder serles de ayuda.

-Te sientes culpable ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, por mi culpa tendrán al Kyubi.

-¿Así que no confías en que Naruto pueda salir victorioso y te salve? –Sakura se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se odió a sí misma. "_Confía en mí Sakura-chan, no te fallaré_". Él siempre le había pedido que confiara en su poder, pero ella seguía pensando que lo vencerían. Debía tener fe en Naruto, pero ¿cómo? Si Pein había vencido a Jiraya, Naruto no tendría oportunidad…

Itachi sonrió: -No confías en él. Y pensar que él siempre te ha estado salvando. Pobre chico, qué poco aprecio le tienes.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡creo en Naruto!

-No lo demuestras, estás llorando y tratando de planear una manera de escapar, porque no crees que él pueda rescatarte.

Sakura derramó más lágrimas, "Naruto, lo siento" cerró los puños con fuerza, "pero no puedo dejar que te hieran aún más de lo que has sido lastimado durante toda tu infancia"

-¡Maldito! –gritó y se lanzó contra el Uchiha, quien detuvo su puño lleno de chakra antes que llegara a tocar su rostro.

-¿Te olvidas quién soy?, mis ojos no se comparan a los de ningún ninja, puedo ver todos tus movimientos –se sorprendió ya que no podía mantener quieto el brazo de la chica. Su fuerza era descomunal, mayor que la suya. El otro puño de Sakura intentó golpearlo pero él lo paró con su otra mano. La kunoichi tenía los ojos cerrados, no volvería a caer en su trampa de nuevo. De pronto dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que éste se partiera en dos. Itachi cayó hacia atrás, y la chica intentó golpearlo nuevamente pero falló, ya que se corrió justo a tiempo. El suelo se partió aún más abriendo una gran grieta que salió de la habitación e hizo temblar toda la cueva.

Sakura sonrió y lo miró: -Los enterraré a todos aquí.

-Si lo haces tú también quedarás enterrada –respondió Itachi poniéndose en pie.

-Ese es el plan.

La kunoichi volvió a golpear el suelo con su pierna y del techo de la cueva empezaron a caer grandes rocas. Con un gran grito golpeó la pared que tenía a su derecha y la hizo pedazos.

-Maldición –dijo Itachi y se lanzó contra Sakura, haciéndola caer bajo su peso.

-Demasiado tarde –dijo ella aún sonriendo, mientras el Uchiha la hacía levantarse con sus manos en la espalda.

-Eres una maldita. Pero esto no nos detendrás y harás que Pein se enfurezca.

-Ya estoy enfurecido –dijo Pein apareciendo frente a ambos. Del techo de la cueva seguían cayendo rocas, pronto se derrumbaría todo, pero los tres ninjas estaban tiesos. Itachi tratando de contener a una enfurecida Sakura. Sakura con una sonrisa desafiante miraba al jefe de Akatsuki. Pein con los puños apretados y una furia creciente decidió que la chica había ido demasiado lejos, era hora de deshacerse de esa molestia.


	14. Chapter 14

Aclaraciones: sí es cierto, he hecho a Sasuke muy bueno, y en este cap tb lo van a pensar y tal vez más

**Aclaraciones: **sí es cierto, he hecho a Sasuke muy bueno, y en este cap tb lo van a pensar y tal vez más. Les contaré q me fue imposible hacerlo con su verdadera personalidad, primero xq me resultó difícil hacer a alguien tan frío y hosco. Y segundo xq yo quiero q Sasuke sea bueno!!, jaja. Así q perdón si a alguien no le gusta. Los dejo leer, dejen reviews por fa!!, saludos!!

**Capitulo 14: Unidos por una causa común**

Luego de dos días de andar sin parar Sasuke llegó a la aldea de la lluvia. Allí busco desesperadamente a Naruto y su grupo pero no los encontró. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber llevado con él a Karin. Esto le estaba llevando más tiempo del que pensaba y el tiempo era lo que faltaba. De pronto divisó un cabello rubio y corrió hacia él. Estaba seguro, era Naruto.

-¡Naruto! –gritó, el rubio se dio vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a su antiguo amigo corriendo hacia él.

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó impresionado y luego sonrió- ¿vas a volver con nosotros?

-No es eso, no hay tiempo que perder. Debes venir conmigo –lo tomó del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo.

-¿De qué hablas adónde? –preguntó Naruto sin entender nada.

-Sakura, los Akatsuki se la han llevado.

-¡¿Qué?!, pero…

-Vencieron a Gaara y amenazaron con destruir todo por lo que no le quedó opción que ir con ellos. Se la llevaron para que tú fueras por ella. Te quieren a cambio.

Naruto sintió un gran dolor en su interior, hacía dos días, por alguna razón había estado todo el día pensando en Sakura. De alguna manera había sentido que algo andaba mal, pero no le hizo caso. Ahora comprendía todo. Esos malditos. Un fuego comenzó a inundarlo desde dentro. Sasuke temió que el Kyubi se apoderara de su amigo. Pronto lo soltó ya que sintió que su amigo estaba ardiendo. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos…

Naruto miró a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar bastante conocido para él. Frente a sí había una gran reja dorada.

-Ya te he dicho que no volverás a salir –dijo con calma.

-_Naruto_ –los ojos del Kyubi brillaron en la reinante oscuridad- _me necesitas para salvarla. Saca el sello, libérame. Te prometo que si lo haces te daré todo mi poder, así podrás vencer a todos tus enemigos._

-¡No te necesito!, ¡no dejaré que vuelvas a lastimar a Sakura!

_-¡¡Naruto!!_ –gritó el Kyubi al ver que el rubio le daba la espalda- _es tu última oportunidad. Si me llamas luego para salvarla no te ayudaré. Lo juro…_

Naruto frenó, lentamente se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la reja. Al llegar tomó los barrotes y se acercó, podía sentir la tranquila respiración del zorro de nueve colas. Sonrió.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo vaya a pedirte ayuda?, no te necesito. Salvaré a Sakura-chan con mi propio poder.

-_¡¡Naruto!!_

-¡¡Naruto!! –Sasuke lo estaba sacudiendo.

Naruto abrió los ojos, eran nuevamente celestes, lo miró con una decisión que llenó de orgullo a su amigo.

-Naruto, quieren que vayas solo, pero yo iré contigo. Esta vez no los abandonaré –le dijo seriamente.

-Sasuke –sintió una gran alegría al saber que contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amigo como en los viejos tiempos. Juntos podrían rescatar a Sakura- avisaré a los demás de todas formas, o se preocuparán. Kage bunshin no jutsu –dijo haciendo aparecer un clon- ve y dile todo esto a los demás.

-Sí –respondió el clon corriendo en dirección contraria a la que tomaron los amigos.

Mientras corrían hacia la arena en busca de Karin para que les ayudara, Naruto sintió que debía preguntar.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Estábamos tras la pista de Itachi y al llegar a la arena Gaara me contó todo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Sasuke lo miró tal vez algo sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero comprendió a su amigo. Las veces que se encontraron se enfrentaron a muerte, era entendible que Naruto no comprendiera la actitud que había tomado ahora. Recordó con tristeza las palabras de Sakura antes de irse, la insistencia de Naruto, cuando pelearon hacía cinco años atrás.

-Sakura… es importante para mí… no quiero que le suceda nada. Tú también lo eres. A pesar de todo, y por mucho que lo intenté, nunca pude romper los lazos que nos unían. He vivido en soledad y sintiéndome infeliz todo este tiempo. Ustedes me habían devuelto a la luz, y yo volví a la oscuridad… -Naruto miraba a su amigo con tristeza- no puedo abandonarlos a su suerte, jamás me lo perdonaría. Si algo le sucede a Sakura o a ti… no dejaré que muere nadie más.

-Sasuke –Naruto recordó esas palabras, fueron las mismas que dijo cuando se enfrentaron a Gaara para salvar a Sakura. Había pasado tanto tiempo, sin embargo sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Ambos querían salvar a Sakura, la persona que les había dado la luz que tanto habían necesitado- Sakura también es importante para mí. Por eso te pido que cuando llegue el momento, te la lleves lejos –Sasuke lo miró sorprendido- Es a mí a quien quieren, no les harán daño. Dale la vida feliz que se merece y cuídala.

-Hmp –Sasuke sonrió- como esperaba, no entiendes nada.

-¿Qué?

-No es a mí a quien Sakura quiere, Naruto, es a ti –Naruto abrió los ojos grandes al escuchar esto- Ella jamás sería feliz a mi lado y menos si tú estás muerto. No puedo dejar que mueras o no me lo perdonará. Tú te irás con ella lejos y se esconderán. El bijuu que tienes dentro puede significar la muerte de mucha gente, incluida la de ella.

-Pero ella siempre te quiso a ti…

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y creo que era más admiración que otra cosa. Tú eres el dueño de su corazón Naruto, no lo olvides –Sasuke sentía una daga en el corazón al pronunciar esas palabras, ya que estaba dejando que ella siguiera su camino junto a otro. Pero era verdad, él no podría hacerla feliz.

Naruto continuó sin decir más nada. "_Yo también te quiero, más de lo que crees_". Las palabras de Sakura le daban vuelta en la cabeza sin parar. Su decisión volvió a ser la errada. Si él hubiese estado con ella, no se la habrían llevado. A lo sumo lo tendrían a él. Pero había algo más. Se tocó el lugar donde estaba marcado el sello para encerrar al Kyubi. Ese monstruo no podía ser liberado. Por alguna razón el cuarto Hokage lo había sellado en él. Tal vez pensaba que era la única persona que podría controlarlo. Yondaime había confiado en él, no podía defraudarlo. No podía dejar que lo capturaran. De alguna manera debía rescatar a Sakura y escapar. Si Akatsuki le sacaba el Kyubi sería el fin para todos. Nadie podría detenerlos. Miró a Sasuke, quien parecía también estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera su amigo sería rival para el zorro de nueve colas. Una vez el Kyubi le había dicho que tenía un chakra más maligno que el suyo, pero ahora estaba seguro que estaba mintiendo. Su amigo aún era una buena persona. Él no lo defraudaría. Podía contar con su ayuda. "Si algo sale mal", pensó, "todo dependerá de ti Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke miró hacia su derecha, a su antiguo amigo. ¿Qué haría si capturaban a Naruto?, ¿qué sucedería si le extraían el Kyubi? ¿Era él capaz de hacerle frente a Akatsuki si lograban controlar los nueve demonios? Ni siquiera fue capaz de vencer a su hermano. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que vencería a un demonio? "Tampoco vencí a Gaara cuando se convirtió en el demonio de una cola, que es supuestamente el más débil" Volvió a mirar a Naruto, pero él sí lo había logrado y sin la necesidad de usar al Kyubi de su interior. Se preguntó qué tan poderoso sería ahora. "¿Podrás vencer a Akatsuki Naruto?". Pensó en Sakura, se preguntó si ahora estaría bien. Si no le estarían haciendo daño. ¿Y si ella ya estaba muerta? ¿Y si se había revelado contra sus captores obligando a éstos a matarla? "Sakura" recordó la misión en el país de las olas, cuando ella había creído que estaba muerto. La encontró llorando desconsoladamente por él. En su interior sintió un gran deseo de abrazarla y decirle que estaba vivo. Pero se limitó a apartarla de sí. Luego su indecisión para entrar en las pruebas para convertirse en Chunnin, él le había demostrado que era una buena ninja y que podía descubrir técnicas ilusorias mejor que nadie. Ahí fue cuando luego se encontraron por primera vez con Orochimaru. Ella había luchado por salvarlos a él y a Naruto. Al verla herida se había enfurecido tremendamente. Luego… su abrazo. Su cálido abrazo que le devolvió la razón. Su dulce sonrisa… ¿qué haría si no volvía a verla?, ya nada tendría sentido si ella estaba muerta. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso. No debía perder las esperanzas. Miró de nuevo a su amigo, "Naruto confío en tu poder más que en el mío, tú podrás salvarla si yo no lo logro".


	15. Chapter 15

Aclaraciones: gracias a los q me escriben, sigan haciéndolo por favor

**Aclaraciones: **gracias a los q me escriben, sigan haciéndolo por favor. Espero q les guste este cap. Nos vemos!, saludos!!

**Capitulo 15: Reencuentro**

Una roca gigantesca cayó al lado de Pein quien pareció no inmutarse. Éste se acercó a la muchacha y de un golpe la hizo caer. Sakura lo miró desde el suelo con odio, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre.

-La dejaremos aquí –le dijo a Itachi.

-Pensé que la necesitabas –respondió Itachi.

-¿Ahora quieres salvarla?

-No, pero nos costó trabajo atraparla. Todo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡No me importa!, la maldita morirá aquí por haberse creído mejor que nosotros.

Sakura quien no quitaba su vista del Akatsuki sonrió. Esto enfureció aún más a Pein, quien quiso ir a matarla con sus propias manos, pero fue detenido por Itachi.

-Vámonos ya, ella no podrá salir a tiempo.

Pein miró a Itachi por unos segundos, por alguna razón presentía que algo le ocultaba, luego desapareció. Itachi miró a la kunoichi, hizo un gesto con su cabeza en señal de saludo y desapareció también. Sakura se maldijo en su interior. Se habían escapado fácilmente y ahora era ella la atrapada. Miró hacia todos lados. Las salidas ya estaban cubiertas de rocas. Una cayó sobre sus piernas. Gritó de dolor, pero luego se concentró, aún había una salida. A pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, debía usarla de inmediato o estaría muerta.

………………………………………..

Naruto y Sasuke fueron avisados por medio de un cuervo, que fue a la villa de la arena, hacia adónde debían ir. Desde que Sasuke había partido en busca de Naruto ya habían pasado cuatro días, por lo que la desesperación de ambos iba en aumento. Al llegar al lugar indicado se encontraron con sólo ruinas.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó Sasuke mirando los destrozos.

Naruto sintió un gran temor, enseguida comprendió qué era lo que había sucedido.

-Esto… esto lo hizo Sakura-chan –dijo mirando el lugar como hipnotizado.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-La conozco, sé qué clase de desastres puede hacer. Estoy seguro, ella lo hizo.

Lo que más había temido Sasuke se había hecho realidad.

-¿Crees que ella se enfrentó a todos?

-No lo sé… pero aquí… -la desesperación lo inundó, comenzó a correr por el lugar mirando hacia todos lados y gritando- ¡¡Sakura-chan!!, ¡¡Sakura-chan!!, ¡¡Sakura-chan!!

-Naruto… -una leve voz en su espalda lo hizo dar media vuelta. Luego la vio. Era Sakura, no estaba herida pero parecía muy cansada. Apoyada sobre unas rocas no podía moverse.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Sasuke, la encontré! –Naruto corrió hacia ella. Sasuke apareció unos segundos más tarde a su lado- Sakura-chan ¿qué pasó?

-Lo siento Naruto, no podía esperar –dijo casi en un susurro. Luego cayó hacia delante, pero Naruto la sostuvo en sus brazos- ahora que veo que estás bien, puedo descansar… -Sakura cerró los ojos. Naruto miró a Sasuke.

-Sólo está desmayada Naruto, pero debemos llevarla rápido a la villa de la arena para que la traten.

-Sí –Naruto tragó saliva y la miró. Se veía muy frágil en sus brazos, pero sabía que no lo era. Miró hacia atrás. Ella había destruido la guarida de los Akatsuki arriesgando su propia vida. Por sus ojos cayeron unas lágrimas- perdóname tú a mí, Sakura-chan, no he podido protegerte como te lo mereces –se levantó con ella en brazos y ambos amigos se fueron por donde habían venido.

Al despertar, Sakura se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Naruto y Sasuke. Sonrió.

-Me alegra verlos a los dos.

-Y nosotros a ti –respondió Naruto sonriendo también.

-¿Qué sucedió Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!, primero podrías decirle otra cosa ¿no? –lo criticó Naruto.

-Déjame en paz idiota.

-Yo… -comenzó Sakura, ambos la observaron- Pein me llevó hasta esa cueva… me dejaron estar en una habitación. Estuve varias horas sola, pero luego llegó Itachi quien era el que debía vigilarme –Sasuke se alarmó al escuchar el nombre y prestó más atención- decidí que no debía dejar que obtuvieran el Kyubi y mataran a Naruto. Eso era lo más importante. Mi vida no me importó en ese momento –Naruto iba a replicar pero Sakura continuó rápidamente para no dejarlo- Corrí hacia él para atacarlo. Como supuse, detuvo todos mis ataques, pero no se dio cuenta que ese era mi objetivo. Quería que centrara su atención en mis brazos, para que no viera mis piernas –Sasuke se sorprendió, nunca había esperado que Sakura actuara con tanta eficiencia- De un golpe con el pie rompí el suelo haciéndolo caer. Seguí golpeando el suelo y las paredes, para derrumbar el lugar. Apareció Pein y ambos se fueron. Admito que ese no era mi plan al principio, quería enterrarlos allí, pero tampoco me fue tan mal, ya que me dejaron sola. En ese momento una roca cayó sobre mis piernas. El dolor era insoportable pero sabía que no debía dejarme morir. Así que junté todo el chakra que pude e invoqué nuevamente a Katsuyu. La babosa contuvo el lugar y me protegió de otras rocas el tiempo suficiente, mientras yo me quitaba la roca y curaba mis piernas con un jutsu médico que me enseñó Tsunade… -Sakura cayó, no quería comentar nada más, pero Naruto preguntó como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-¿Usaste el ninpou souzousaise? –Naruto se veía alarmado. Sabía que la vez que Tsunade, Jiraya y Orochimaru se habían enfrentado, la vieja lo había protegido recibiendo todos los ataques de Orochimaru. Y sabía por Jiraya que había sobrevivido por haber abierto un sello que la curaba. El problema era que también hacía que la vida del que lo usaba se acortara. Sasuke lo miró también impresionado y luego miró a Sakura. La kunoichi esquivó la mirada de ambos.

-Ese es un sello prohibido Sakura –dijo Sasuke.

-Tsunade-sama me lo enseñó porque insistí en ello –la kunoichi mostró el sello que tenía en su tobillo izquierdo- nunca te lo conté Naruto, porque sabía cómo reaccionarías.

-¡¿Acaso está loca esa vieja senil?!

-¡Naruto por favor no hables así de ella! –lo retó Sakura.

-Naruto tiene razón Sakura, es una técnica muy peligrosa.

-Lo sé. Prometí sólo usarla en casos de vida o muerte y éste era uno de esos. Esa técnica me salvó la vida.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no nos esperaste?! –Naruto estaba furioso- ¿acaso no confías en mí?

-¡Claro que sí Naruto!, pero no podía dejar que volvieras a arriesgarte por mí. No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder. Estoy cansada de ser la niña tonta que todos deben rescatar. ¡Estoy cansada de vivir viendo cómo ustedes se hacen cada día más fuertes y yo… -Sakura no pudo continuar y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro- y yo seguir siendo la pobre chica que todos rescatan. Es frustrante… -susurró finalmente.

Ambos ninjas callaron. Los dos entendían a la perfección lo que era vivir a la sombra de otro.

-Sakura-chan, por favor, no vuelvas a usar esa técnica.

-No puedo prometerte eso Naruto. Lo siento.

-Sakura, por lo menos haz tu mayor esfuerzo para no tener que usarla –replicó Sasuke.

Sakura asintió. –Eso sí puedo prometerlo.

-Bien continúa, ¿qué sucedió después?

-Bueno, ya había usado todo mi chakra así que me limité a ocultarme y esperar hasta reponerlo. No lo hago tan rápido como ustedes chicos, necesito dos días como mínimo. Y en este caso fue más ya que recién salía de una recuperación y había usado bastante chakra antes de llegar a la cueva, en la lucha. Estuve dos días casi inconsciente. Intentado mantenerme despierta por si el enemigo volvía. Después anduve algo mejor, ya pude buscarme comida pero me cansaba rápido por lo que decidí no moverme aún. Y bueno, el cuarto día llegaron ustedes. Mis salvadores –bromeó.

Los tres amigos sonrieron.

-Bien, ya que estás mejorada y con Naruto aquí, yo ya puedo irme –dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta.

-¿Te irás de nuevo?, pensé que te quedarías con nosotros –dijo Naruto.

-Mi lugar ya no está a su lado Naruto. Fui contigo para ayudarte, y lo seguiré haciendo si lo necesitan, pero no pertenezco más a Konoha, ni al equipo siete.

Sakura bajó la vista con tristeza. –Antes de irte Sasuke-kun, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

Los dos la miraron. Naruto asintió y se fue de la habitación mientras que Sasuke se mantuvo cerca de la puerta sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Quería agradecerte por haber ido por mí.

-De nada.

-Y quería pedirte si podías mantenerte cerca. Akatsuki es un enemigo poderoso, y no podremos solos con ellos. En especial contra Pein. Vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-La tendrán –asintió Sasuke- Itachi forma parte de Akatsuki, así que ellos también son mi objetivo.

-Ten… ten cuidado Sasuke-kun, sé que tu hermano quiere tus ojos –lo miró fijamente- no dejes que te venzan.

-Hmp, no lo hará –sonrió- ¿Sasuke-kun nuevamente?, pensé que ahora era Uchiha.

-Supongo que malinterpreté tus intenciones y lo lamento. Pero eres endemoniadamente difícil de comprender.

-Ya me conoces, no soy muy expresivo.

-Pensé que te conocía, pero cada día me sorprendes más –respondió Sakura con tristeza.

-Cuida del tonto, ¿si?, y si algo pasa, no dudes en pedirme ayuda. Me voy tranquilo porque sé que te dejo en buenas manos. Naruto te protegerá, siempre lo ha hecho. Y… tú te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, así que supongo que puedes cuidarte bastante bien.

-Sí –sonrió Sakura, ser reconocida por Sasuke era muy importante para ella- hasta la próxima Sasuke-kun.

-Hasta la próxima Sakura.

Sasuke salió y Sakura decidió dormir un rato. Estaba muy cansada.


	16. Chapter 16

Aclaraciones: Hola

**Aclaraciones: **Hola!!, gracias a los pocos q me escriben y a los q leen este fic. Como muchos han pedido acá tienen un poquito de NaruSaku, espero q les guste!!, saludos!!

**Capitulo 16: Declaración**

Sakura y Naruto esperaron al resto del equipo en la villa de la arena. Ambos estaban sentados a la entrada mirando hacia el horizonte donde pronto verían a sus amigos regresando. Sai les había mandado un mensaje comentándoles que ya habían obtenido bastante información por lo que pensaban volver a Konoha luego de ir por ellos.

-Ya quiero estar en Konoha, quiero comer ramen –decía Naruto. Sakura sonrió.

-Tú siempre quieres comer ramen, no sé cómo tienes tan buena salud si sólo te alimentas de eso.

-Tal vez por eso tengo buena salud –rió el chico.

-Ay eres imposible Naruto –Sakura también reía, pero luego se puso seria al ver la expresión de su amigo- ¿qué sucede?

-Sakura-chan… -parecía nervioso- nunca hablamos de lo que sucedió la otra vez… en el hospital.

-Pensé que no querías hablar de ello –respondió ella mirando hacia delante.

-No quise irme así… -dijo el chico acercándose a ella- pero… sentí que…

-Que traicionabas a tu amigo –Sakura suspiró con tristeza.

-Sí. Pienso que sólo estás confundida…

-No lo estoy Naruto –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- para nada. Yo… yo te amo a ti.

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar estas palabras. Era increíble lo que le estaba sucediendo, se preguntó si no estaría soñando. Entonces ¿las palabras de Sasuke eran ciertas? ¿Ella lo quería a él?

-¿De verdad? –preguntó algo temeroso, esperando tal vez, que su amiga le estuviera jugando una broma.

-Sí tonto –respondió ella sonriendo y luego se acercó a él. Naruto sonrió.

-Y yo te amo a ti Sakura-chan –dijo acercándose también. Ambos se besaron, primero tímidamente, pero después con más profundidad. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos durante un rato. Sakura sonrió al igual que Naruto- hace mucho que soñaba con esto.

-Perdona por haber sido tan tonta y no haberlo hecho antes.

-Siempre pensé que tú…

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Naruto. No quiero que vuelvas a pensarlo ¿si? –ella acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

-Sí… te ves preciosa Sakura-chan. Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto. Muchas veces extrañé al chico sonriente que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Pero aquí está de nuevo.

Naruto sonrió, pero luego la tristeza lo inundó. Sakura también se pudo seria.

-Hay muchos peligros ahora. Las cosas no son como en ese entonces. Además era un chiquillo bastante despreocupado y tonto, lo admito.

-Sé que todo es difícil ahora, pero no pierdas las esperanzas Naruto. Hace mucho que nos estamos enfrentando a Akatsuki, hace mucho que entrenamos duramente para poder vencerlos. Podemos hacerlo, juntos lo haremos –le tomó una mano fuertemente. Él la miró y la atrajo hacia sí en un cálido abrazo.

-Mi mayor temor es que algo te suceda. No sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando supe que ellos te tenían.

Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo su calor y le devolvió el abrazo.

-No dejaré que eso vuelva a suceder Naruto. Lo prometo, nada me pasará.

-Eso me deja algo más tranquilo…

-Y también te prometo que te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño –dijo ella sonriendo. Naruto la miró y comenzó a reír.

-Eres increíble, se supone que eso debo decirlo yo. Un hombre no necesita que una mujer lo cuide.

-¿Y quién dijo esa tontería?, un hombre siempre necesita de su mujer, así como una mujer siempre necesita de su hombre.

-Es verdad –dijo dándole un beso en los labios- mira allá vienen todos –señaló hacia unas manchas oscuras en la distancia que comenzaban a tomar la forma de sus amigos- ven, vamos a saludarlos en la entrada –se paró e hizo que ella también lo hiciera. Juntos fueron a recibir a sus amigos y escuchar las noticias que traían.

-¡¡Sakura!! –gritó Ino y abrazó a su amiga- estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien? –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sí, ya lo estoy. Por suerte pude escapar y Naruto me encontró –dijo sonriéndole al rubio. Todos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Hay algo que nos estén ocultando? –preguntó Kakashi mirando a ambos chicos con perspicacia.

-Bueno… -comenzó Sakura sintiendo cómo el calor empezaba a subirle por la cara- Naruto y yo… -pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡¡Aaaah!!, ¡¡no lo puedo creer!! –gritó Ino saltando sobre su amiga para abrazarla nuevamente- eso es muy lindo. Los felicito –dijo también abrazando a Naruto.

-Bueno, Ino, ya puedes ir sacándole las manos de encima –rezongó Sakura con una vena en la frente y un puño en alto.

-Me alegro por ustedes Sakura –dijo Kakashi riendo- ya era hora.

-Lo mismo digo –rió Sai.

Lee parecía algo cabizbajo. Por supuesto Neji no dio su opinión al respecto. Y Gai comenzó a hablar sobre jóvenes y el amor, la juventud y la primavera.

-Bien, ¿cuáles son las noticias que traen? –preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo la larga charla de Gai.

-Bueno ya sabemos qué tipo de técnica utilizan para encerrar a los biju y cómo contrarrestarla. Porque si llegamos a encontrar a Akatsuki luego tendremos que hacer algo con los demonios. El problema es que no pueden estar encerrados allí por siempre. Deben estar en un cuerpo…

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendrán que sellarlos nuevamente en alguien? –preguntó Sakura mirando a Naruto, sabía lo mucho que el chico odiaba esa idea.

-Pues sí, no hay otra opción, o quedarán libres y harán desastres.

-Bien, yo estoy dispuesto a volver a ser el portador de Chukaku–dijo Gaara apareciendo de detrás de Naruto. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Kakashi asintió.

-Eso sería bueno Gaara-san, tú ya conoces a ese demonio y sabes cómo manejarlo.

-Sí, no quiero que nadie se sacrifique.

-Deberemos buscar contenedores lo suficientemente poderosos como para soportar a los demás demonios.

-Me… me gustaría llevar uno –se adelantó Sakura con temor sabiendo cuál sería la reacción de Naruto.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loca?, no lo permitiré de ninguna manera dejaré que te sellen alguno de esos monstruos –respondió Naruto.

-Naruto por favor, siempre quise entender tu sufrimiento y nunca podré hacerlo si no lo siento por mí misma.

-Pero eso es una locura, Kakashi-sensei, dile algo por favor.

-Naruto, yo creo que Sakura es muy adecuada para llevar uno de los demonios. Tiene un gran control del chakra lo que la haría muy eficaz a la hora de controlarlo.

-Naruto por favor –le suplicó ella, tanto con la mirada como con la voz.

-No me pidas que lo acepte –respondió Naruto- sé lo que es llevar esto y no se lo deseo a nadie. No estoy de acuerdo y es mi última palabra.

-Igualmente lo haré –repuso Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Es tu vida –contestó Naruto.

-Ey, chicos, no es para que se pongan así –trató de clamarlos Ino, pero no lo logró.

-También sabemos que Akatsuki tiene varias guaridas por distintos sitios, conocemos algunos así que podremos ir hacia allá luego de planear una estrategia.

-Hay otra cosa –dijo Sakura- Itachi me dijo que aún no atraparon al ocho colas, deberíamos tratar de encontrarlo antes que ellos para darle protección.

-Eso es una muy buena información Sakura –asintió Gai- sí debemos hacer eso. Pero informaremos primero a Tsunade-sama y que ella decida. ¡Debemos partir ahora mismo! –gritó señalando el horizonte.

-Estás loco Gai, hoy descansaremos y mañana saldremos para Konoha –respondió Kakashi tranquilamente a pesar de que Gai lo fulminaba con la mirada- además Konoha no queda hacia allá.

-Bien entonces vayamos todos a descansar –dijo Ino juntando las manos- Sakura, ven debes contármelo todo –arrastró a su amiga lejos, mientras ésta miraba a Naruto quien estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Naruto-kun –dijo Lee acercándose a él- estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no creo que puedas hacer cambiar de opinión a Sakura-san.

Naruto lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo y luego dando media vuelta se fue. Lee iba a ir tras él, pero Neji lo detuvo. –Será mejor que lo dejes Lee-san. A veces uno debe pensar las cosas en soledad.

Naruto se acostó sobre la arena mirando el estrellado cielo. Pensaba que el pedido de Sakura era totalmente ridículo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que se arriesgara a tener uno de esos demonios? Se tocó el abdomen en el lugar en el que se encontraba el sello que mantenía al Kyubi en su interior. Él había sufrido mucho con ese monstruo y además aún ahora no podía controlarlo a la perfección. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominarlo? ¿Y si la dañaba?

-¿Naruto? –la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se sentó, pero no la miró, aún estaba enojado con ella- Ino no me dejaba venir. Pude escaparme mientras se daba un baño, se quedó hablando sola… –Sakura se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en él, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del rubio- no quiero que estés así.

-¿Quieres verme saltando de alegría?, ¡guau! qué maravilloso mi chica va a tener un demonio en su interior –respondió Naruto con ironía.

-Por favor, no seas así.

-Lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti, y así me devuelves todo. Parece que disfrutaras de mi sufrimiento.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –contestó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿acaso no puedes verlo?, si dejo que pongan en mi interior uno de esos demonios habrá una persona menos que sufra. Yo estaré a tu lado y juntos podremos superarlo, pero otros pueden ser odiados como te sucedió a ti.

-Pero ¿por qué debes ser tú Sakura-chan? –respondió Naruto tratando de calmarse, las lágrimas de Sakura no habían pasado desapercibido en él.

-Ya te lo dije, yo te tengo a ti, tú podrás enseñarme cómo mantenerlo. Juntos superaremos esto. Por favor Naruto, no te enojes.

-Es demasiado difícil enojarme contigo Sakura-chan –respondió Naruto mirando el suelo. Sakura sonrió levemente- la verdad me resulta imposible. Está bien, supongo que tienes razón, yo te ayudaré y de esa forma impediremos que otro sufra.

-Gracias Naruto –le dio un leve beso en los labios, cuando se iba a separar, él rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la acercó.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que en tan poco tiempo ya te has enojado como unas cinco veces conmigo? –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Sí, perdona. Me preocupo tanto que a veces termino irritándome. Trataré que no vuelva a suceder. En el pasado no me enojaba contigo nunca.

-Igual me gusta este Naruto algo más temperamental –rió ella. Naruto sonrió le encantaba oír su risa. La abrazó aún más fuerte Sakura hizo lo mismo y ambos se quedaron mirando las estrellas en la fresca noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Un abrazo inesperado

**Aclaraciones: **Hola!, primero gracias a los q me escriben. Hoy actualizo temprano xq tengo q llevar la compu a arreglar. Me gustaría decirles tb, q a pesar de q trato de hacer la historia lo más fiel a la realidad del mundo Naruto, van a haber cosas q cambien y una es lo de los demonios. Aprecio sus opiniones muchísimo, y gracias al q me corrigió el nombre del demonio de una cola, mil perdones!, tengo un grave problema con los nombres de esos, je. Sigan escribiendo sus críticas por fa, son re importantes para mí. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 17: Un abrazo inesperado**

-Bien es hora de irnos –Naruto saludó a Temari y Kankuro primero- nos veremos pronto seguramente.

-Sí, ven a visitarnos más seguido Naruto –contestó Kankuro dando una palmada en la espalda de Naruto.

-Y dile a Shikamaru que estoy esperando que cumpla con su promesa –respondió Temari guiñando un ojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gaara muchas gracias por todo –Naruto saludó a su amigo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Yo no hice mucho, en realidad fue Sakura la más valiente de todos –contestó Gaara mirando a la kunoichi con su rostro falto de expresiones.

-Por favor no digas esas cosas Gaara, te enfrentaste a Akatsuki sin temor y venciste a uno de ellos a pesar de que estabas poniendo en riesgo tu vida –respondió Sakura y acercándose a él lo abrazó ante la atónita mirada de todos- tú me diste el valor necesario para vencerlos –le dijo. Gaara se había sorprendido tanto que no había contestado el abrazo, pero luego de escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica, también la abrazó y sonrió.

Cuando se separaron y comenzaron a irse Naruto miró a Sakura impresionado. Ella sonrió sacando la lengua.

-No me di cuenta que lo hice hasta que lo hice.

-Yo ya estaba esperando que te hundiera en la arena. Fue muy difícil lograr que me diera la mano. Tú te pasaste.

-Pero no pasó nada ¿no?

-Tuviste suerte, tenía un humor extraño.

-Bien tenemos un largo camino por delante, y hay que apurarse, debemos contar todas las noticias a Tsunade-sama –los interrumpió Kakashi colocando su cabeza entre la de ambos.

-Eso me recuerda… -dijo Sakura y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Lee- Lee-san necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Sakura-san? –preguntó el ninja sin mirarla, aún estaba triste por la reciente noticia del noviazgo.

-Cuando lleguemos a Konoha, lo más probable es que estemos dos o tres días allá. Quisiera pedirte si no podíamos entrenar juntos ese tiempo. Sé que eres demasiado bueno en comparación conmigo, pero creo que con mis habilidades, el taijutsu me vendría muy bien.

Lee sonrió: -Por supuesto Sakura-san, no hay problema, siempre me alegra tener alguien con quien entrenar, solo me aburro. Podremos ir a mi dojo –comentó de pronto entusiasmado- Aunque… -miró a Naruto que observaba a ambos algo curioso- ¿no habrá problemas con Naruto-kun?

Sakura miró hacia el rubio y le sonrió, él hizo lo mismo y luego comenzó a charlar con Sai. –No, no habrá problemas Lee. Pero si te llega a decir algo ven y cuéntamelo a mí, yo lo arreglaré.

-Está bien.

-Naruto si la miras así harás que se vuelva polvo –le dijo Sai a su amigo. Naruto vio que Sakura le sonreía, le devolvió el gesto y luego miró al que le estaba hablando. Por alguna razón ni se había dado cuenta que Sai estaba allí hacía bastante y tampoco sabía muy bien qué le había dicho.

-¿Eh? –pudo decir.

-Nada –suspiró Sai tapándose la cara de manera burlona.

-Sai… ¿todo esto es real?, me refiero, no estoy en un genjutsu ¿no?

-No, un genjutsu enemigo estaría hecho para hacerte daño –comentó Sai tranquilamente.

-Bueno… nada… es que algunas cosas me parecen increíbles.

-Sakura-san está enamorada de ti desde hace bastante. Que tú seas tonto y no te hayas dado cuenta es otra cosa.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿a quién le dijiste tonto? –lo miró con odio y un puño levantado.

-¿Eso es lo único que escuchaste?, no tienes remedio.

-Me dices a mí y tú ni te das cuenta que Ino está atrás tuyo –dijo Naruto entre dientes, pero Sai no lo oyó- Oye Sai…

-¿Qué? –el morocho lo miró algo distraído.

-Tú me ayudarás ¿verdad?, si llegan a sellar un demonio en Sakura-chan… tú me ayudarás a controlarlo, ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto –sonrió Sai. Admiraba de verdad a Sakura por haberse ofrecido, ya que él, a pesar de que no se creía ningún débil, jamás lo hubiera hecho- te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Todos lo haremos.

-Gracias Sai, eres un buen amigo a pesar de todo.

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso?, no lo comprendo.

-No importa –Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura que ahora charlaba alegremente con su amiga Ino, sonrió al hacerlo ella. Se veía tan hermosa, aún le parecía increíble que alguien como Sakura se fijara en él. Siempre se había comportado como un idiota frente a ella.

……………………………………….

Muy lejos de allí Akatsuki se reunió nuevamente. Cada vez eran menos y Pein estaba furioso.

-Itachi más vale que me traigas buenas noticias –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi con su tranquilidad habitual enfrentó la mirada de su líder.

-No aún no lo encuentro –se refería al portador del demonio de ocho colas. Miró hacia su nueva compañera que asintió. Por supuesto, como desconfiaba del Uchiha y a pesar de que Konan era la compañera de Pein, él la había mandado que fuera con Itachi.

-Hay otra cosa –lo interrumpió Zetsu.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Pein de mal humor.

-Sakura Haruno aún está viva.

Pein abrió los ojos y luego miró a Itachi quien no parecía en absoluto sorprendido por la noticia.

-¿Y eso cómo puede ser? –le preguntó al Uchiha.

-Te dije que no te fiaras de ella, ni la dejaras sola. Puede hacer invocaciones, seguramente la realizó luego de ver que nos íbamos. Y con un sello curativo, seguramente pudo salir ilesa.

-¿Por qué creo que eso ya lo sabías de antemano y no quisiste decirme nada?

-Es verdad que lo pensé, pero no quería seguir contradiciéndote con lo enfurecido que estabas.

-Está bien, luego veremos qué hacer con ella. Itachi, Konan sigan buscando. Zetsu vigila a los de Konoha.

-Si –dijeron todos y desaparecieron. Menos uno.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Pein.

-Tu decisión fue la correcta. Luego nos encargaremos de Naruto.

-Creo que Itachi va a traicionarnos en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes por él. Su deseo es ser el más poderoso, pero mientras no consiga los ojos de su hermano no se atreverá a enfrentarte.

-Está bien, pero ¿y si lo hace?

-Sasuke Uchiha tiene más posibilidad de vencer que Itachi.

-¿Quieres que Sasuke mate a Itachi?

-Sólo dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso. Tal vez podamos hacer que Sasuke entre en Akatsuki.

-No lo creo, Sasuke se fue de Konoha, pero sigue teniendo sus mismas reglas, no es lo suficientemente despiadado.

-Sólo quiere venganza, pero cuando la obtenga se dará cuenta que necesita seguir matando. Él será como nosotros Pein, no te preocupes.

-Me preocupo, porque creo que es más orgulloso que su hermano, no dejará que lo manden. Mira lo que le sucedió a Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru era débil, en cambio nosotros no. Cuando vea que no es rival nuestro, se calmará y acatará cualquier orden como si fuera un simple cachorro.


	18. Chapter 18

Aclaraciones: me alegra q me hayan escrito más personas, muchas gracias

**Aclaraciones: **me alegra q me hayan escrito más personas, muchas gracias!, gracias a claw the hedgehog por darme los nombre de los demonios. Una gran ayuda. Este cap es algo aburrido para mi gusto, pero espero q les guste. En el próximo tendrán para los que se estaban preguntando por Hinata, su reacción. Bueno saludos cuidense!!

**Capitulo 18: El informe**

Tres días después el grupo de Konoha llegó a su villa sin ningún inconveniente en el camino. Naruto tomó a Sakura de la mano y de inmediato la llevó a comer ramen. Ya no soportaba más el dolor de estómago por el hambre que tenía. El resto se fue a su casa, a excepción de Kakashi, quien fue a informarle todo lo sucedido a Tsunade antes de que lo regañara.

-Kakashi, me alegra que llegaras, todo lo que me has contado por carta me preocupó muchísimo –dijo Tsunade al verlo entrar. Estaba algo impresionada de que él fuera a verla a penas llegar.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, debí ser más explicativo, pero… estaba cansado –rió el ninja copia.

-Bien, ¡habla!

-Bueno, aquí está escrito todo lo referido al jutsu que usan los Akatsuki para sellar a los demonios y cómo regresarlos a un cuerpo sin necesidad de un sacrificio. Y aquí hay un mapa con las posibles ubicaciones de las guaridas del enemigo. Nos costó trabajo conseguirlo y más ya que nos faltaban dos miembros.

-Sí, cuéntame eso, ¿qué pasó con Sakura y Naruto?, pensé que vendrían contigo para explicármelo todo.

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama, sabrás disculparlos, ellos fueron a comer.

-¡Comer!, ¿eso es más importante…

-Digamos que es su primera cita oficial –la interrumpió Kakashi.

Tsunade se sorprendió al igual que Shizune, quien no había formado parte de la charla, pero pronto las dos sonrieron. Estaban felices de que hubieran confesado su amor.

-Me alegro por ellos entonces –sonrió Tsunade mirando por la ventana.

-Por eso he venido yo… bien al principio nos atacaron unos ninjas que no supusieron gran problema. Supongo que los habrán encerrado.

-Sí y los interrogaron, pero no sacamos nada importante. Los pobres sólo fueron usados.

-El problema llegó más tarde cuando nos encontramos a Itachi y Kisame. Tuvimos que enfrentarnos con ellos. Naruto no pudo controlarse y comenzó a transformarse. Sakura había caído en un genjutsu, pero pudo salir. Por suerte para todos, ya que Naruto me había dejado inconsciente y el resto estaba ocupado, apareció Sasuke, quien salvó a Sakura antes de ser atacada por Naruto. También logró controlarlo gracias a su Sharingan.

-Es increíble lo fuerte que se ha puesto ese chico –comentó Shizune.

-Sí, Sasuke se fue y Sakura e Ino nos estuvieron curando. Pero Sakura se desmayó por un uso excesivo de chakra, así que fuimos a la arena rápido. Allí la dejamos, porque no estaba en condiciones para seguir. Deberás revisarle el brazo, no sé si anda muy bien…

-Lo haré.

-Luego los Akatsuki atacaron la arena. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Sakura los enfrentaron, pero al parecer estaba su líder y no pudieron hacer nada contra su poder. Querían llevarse a Sakura para cambiarla por Naruto, así que ella se fue con ellos. Antes Gaara mató a Kisame, por lo que tendremos uno menos por el que preocuparnos.

-Me alegro.

-Aquí está su anillo –Kakashi le dio el anillo de Kisame a Tsunade- Sasuke y Naruto fueron a rescatar a Sakura pero al parecer ella ya lo había hecho sola.

-No es ninguna tonta –asintió Tsunade con orgullo.

-Sí el problema es que para sobrevivir tuvo que usar el sello…

-Ya veo… la revisaré más tarde por eso también.

-La encontraron bastante agotada, pero bien. Así que volvimos. Parece que Itachi le dijo que aún no capturaron al Jinchuuriki que posee al ocho colas…

-Lo que nos da una ventaja.

-Sí, parece ser que tienen que sellar al Kyubi último. Creo que deberíamos ir por el ocho colas y encontrarlo antes que ellos.

-Lo harán. Shizune, ve juntando un equipo para que realice esa misión.

-Si me permite Tsunade-sama. Creo que deberíamos ir Naruto, Sakura, Sai y yo y si es posible el capitán Yamato. El resto puede ser cualquiera que conozcamos bien.

-¿Estás seguro?, ustedes deberían descansar Kakashi…

-Naruto no permitirá que vaya otro en su lugar. Y él puede hablar con el Jinchuuriki, por ser como él. Y con respecto a Sakura, no dejará a Naruto, supongo que la conoces.

-Es cierto. Bien, les dejaré dos días para que descansen y buscaré a otros. Creo que deberían llevar a Kiba y Akamaru son los mejores rastreadores. Alguien del clan Hyuga también debería estar. Hinata irá bien, se ha puesto muy fuerte últimamente, creo que mejor que Neji, será de gran ayuda.

-Con ellos será perfecto –asintió Kakashi- aunque me gustaría contar con Shikamaru.

-No será posible, Shikamaru tiene otra misión. Le pediré ayuda a los de la arena para que lo acompañen.

-Bien, entonces avisaré a esos dos.

-Sí, gracias Kakasi, que se preparen.

-Sí –Kakashi desapareció tras una nube de humo. Tsunade miró por la ventana preocupada- no sé si es buena idea que Naruto vaya, ahora que Akatsuki está detrás de él con gran seguridad.

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama –respondió Shizune- como dijo Kakashi, él es el mejor convenciendo a las personas. Se ha vuelto muy fuerte también. Y llevarán al capitán Yamato por si se descontrola. Es un buen equipo, lo protegerán.

-Eso espero Shizune.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga Shikamaru?

-Shikamaru investigará con su equipo los lugares que se cree son las posibles guaridas de Akatsuki. Necesito de su inteligencia para que todo salga bien. Es algo muy riesgoso. Y llevar a Kankuro, Ten Ten y Shino es lo más adecuado. Ellos son silenciosos, podrán hacerlo. Tal vez también le pida a Neji que vaya con ellos.

-Sí, sería lo mejor. Sus ojos son muy importantes para ese tipo de misiones.

-Sí, llama a Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Neji y Shino y envía un pájaro con un mensaje a la arena. Deberán partir lo antes posible.

-Sí.

……………..

-Tu hermano ha desaparecido del mapa Sasuke, parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra, no puedo encontrarlo por mucho que me esfuerzo –decía Karin.

-Pues tendrás que esforzarte más –contestó Sasuke con poco tacto sentado en la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Si no sirves para lo que te necesitamos, entonces puedes irte largando –le dijo Suigetsu a una muy ofendida Karin.

-¡¡Cállate tú imbécil!! -gritó golpeando su cara y haciendo que ésta estalle. De a poco el agua fue formando nuevamente el rostro de Suigetsu que rió divertido.

-Estás enojada porque Sasuke te trató mal –esquivó un nuevo golpe y se alejó de la pelirroja- pareces algo distante Sasuke, digo, más de lo normal. ¿Pasa algo?

-Sólo quiero encontrar a mi hermano y matarlo –respondió Sasuke.

-Luego de eso ¿volverás a Konoha? –preguntó Juugo mientras acariciaba un pájaro posado en su hombro.

-No lo creo. Yo ya no tengo hogar.

-Y yo no tengo un objetivo más que seguirte –dijo Suigetsu sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama que había en el lugar- ahora que ese Gaara mató a Kisame y hundió su espada…

-Pensé que eran varias –dijo Karin algo distraída.

-Siete para ser exactos, pero Samaheda era la más poderosa. Ahora está en el fondo de una tumba de arena… qué desperdicio.

-Tú tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste.

-Si mal no recuerdas fue porque tuvimos que ir por Sasuke.

-Si ya no está Kisame, no sé porqué sigues con nosotros –siguió diciendo Karin como si no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Suigetsu.

-Es mi problema Karin, ya lo dije antes, sólo sigo a Sasuke, además lo mismo debería preguntarte, pero supongo que ya todos sabemos cuáles son tus razones.

-¡¡Cállate ahora!!

-Ya basta –Sasuke miraba hacia fuera- estoy cansado de sus peleas. Son insoportables –con algo de nostalgia recordó las constantes peleas de Naruto y Sakura. Siempre lo irritaban, pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por volver a esos momentos, cuando había recuperado parte de su felicidad. Sonrió levemente, hasta daría sus preciados ojos por ello. Se preguntó ¿cómo estarían ahora?, seguramente Naruto estaría comiendo ramen como siempre lo hacía a esa hora. Y por supuesto ahora lo estaría acompañando Sakura. La envidia lo invadió nuevamente. No debería sentir eso hacia su mejor amigo, pero así era. En su interior pensaba que Sakura le pertenecía a él, y no al tonto de Naruto. Pero no era así. Cuando dejó a Sakura en ese banco desmayada sabía que la estaba perdiendo para siempre. Ahora no podía echarse atrás, y menos arruinar la felicidad de sus dos amigos. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza…

-_Sasuke-kun –_la voz de Orochimaru resonó en su cabeza. Ahora parecía más la de una serpiente que la de un ser humano- _sé que puedes oírme Sasuke-kun. No te será fácil librarte de mí…_

Karín se acercó a él: -¿Sasuke, pasa algo?

-Arrg –Sasuke cayó al suelo de rodillas, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable.

-_Eres débil Sasuke-kun. No pudiste vencer a tu hermano. No pudiste matar a tu amigo. No puedes hacer nada bien._

-¡Sasuke! –Suigetsu y Juugo también se acercaron preocupados.

-_¿Vas a dejar ahora que te saquen a la chica que amas? ¿Dejarás que ese tonto se quede con la persona cuyo corazón siempre fue tuyo?, te quitaron a toda tu familia una vez. Y ahora vas a dejar que te quiten a la muchacha. Eres patético…_

_-_Aaah –los gritos de Sasuke hacían que sus compañeros estuvieran cada vez más asustados. Pero ninguno entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, por lo que no sabían cómo ayudarlo.

-_Yo te daré mi poder y así vencerás a quienes te quitaron todo. Matarás a Itachi y a Naruto. _

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-_Ja ja ja, eres débil Sasuke-kun, pero yo te ayudaré. Juntos terminaremos con los que se metan en nuestro camino._

El dolor pasó tan rápido como había llegado. Sasuke se encontró en el suelo con la mirada asustada de sus tres compañeros de Hebi.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Suigetsu, parecía más pálido de lo normal.

-Nada… -respondió Sasuke levantándose.

-Pero… -quiso replicar Karin.

-¡Que no fue nada Karin!, ya cállense.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron palabra. Sasuke aún se tomaba la cabeza. Luego suspiró y miró a sus compañeros.

-Es hora que nos movilicemos. Seguiremos andando hasta que lo encuentres Karín. La tierra aún no se lo ha tragado, pero lo hará cuando volvamos a enfrentarnos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: La confesión de Hinata

**Aclaraciones: **acá les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero q les les guste, sigan escribiendo. Saludos.

**Capitulo 19: La confesión de Hinata**

Kakashi miró hacia el puesto de ramen. Sakura y Naruto hablaban alegremente. Se los veía muy bien a los dos juntos. Hacía mucho que Sakura no reía y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz. La kunoichi había estado sufriendo desde que Sasuke abandonara la villa. Se había extrañado mucho al oírla decir que ya no quería buscar a su antiguo compañero, pero la entendió. Todos sus encuentros habían terminado en desastre y Sasuke no parecía querer volver con ellos ¿para qué insistir? Lo extraño fue que cuando decidieron abandonar la búsqueda él empezó a aparecer. Pensó si eso no se convertiría en un problema a la larga. Estaba bastante seguro de que Sasuke también estaba enamorado de Sakura, sólo que su sentido de deber para con su clan era muy fuerte. Para no lastimarla siempre la trató con distancia. Pero… "¿qué harás cuando hayas matado a Itachi Sasuke?, ¿regresarás a Konoha?, ¿desaparecerás para siempre?, ¿serías capaz de estropear la felicidad de tus dos mejores amigos?" Kakashi sacudió la cabeza, debía centrarse en el presente. Los libros que leía con tantos enredos amorosos le estaban quemando el cerebro, eso era seguro. Sonrió y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Perdonen que los moleste –sonrió algo avergonzado mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura, en verdad no quería molestarlos, pero debía comunicarles las nuevas noticias- sólo será un momento. Viejo dame un tazón de ramen por favor.

-Está bien, Kakashi-sensei –respondió Sakura sonriendo.

-Sí sólo será un momento ¿para qué pidió comida? –preguntó Naruto por lo bajo algo enojado por haber sido interrumpido. Estaba teniendo una muy linda charla con Sakura.

-Vine para decirles que en dos días partimos a buscar al que contiene al demonio de ocho colas.

-Eso es una buena noticia –contestó Naruto mientras comía.

-Pero… ¿cómo haremos? Se ha escapado mucho tiempo y, según lo que oí de Itachi, sin ayuda. ¿Podremos encontrar a alguien que hace cinco años busca Akatsuki sin lograrlo?

-Pues Akatsuki no cuenta con el mejor rastreador. Kiba irá con nosotros –contestó Kakashi.

-Eso es genial. Él y Akamaru pueden encontrar cualquier cosa –Naruto estaba cada vez más contento y orgulloso de los ninjas de Konoha.

-Sí, pero pensé que necesitaba conocer su olor para encontrarlo –replicó Sakura poco convencida. No quería salir de la protección de Konoha sin estar segura de lo que iban a hacer.

-Es cierto Sakura, primero buscaremos información sobre él y luego lo rastrearemos.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso sensei?, no tenemos pistas sobre su paradero.

-Sí las tenemos.

Naruto y Sakura lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Creen que en cinco años no hemos recolectado nada de información? Hay muchos otros ninjas aparte de ustedes que están trabajando para vencer a Akatsuki. Shikamaru volvió hace poco con información sobre los Jinchuurikis y sus demonios.

-No sé porqué dice hace cinco años, si fue Shikamaru el que obtuvo la información hace poco –dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

-Siempre que se sella algo de un inmenso poder debe quedar registrado en la aldea que lo hizo. Así es como Akatsuki también consiguió información sobre el paradero de todos. Existen documentos que cuentan sobre el tipo de sello, persona que lo posee, lugar de nacimiento, etc. Para mantener un cierto control sobre ellos.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes de que aldea es –concluyó Naruto.

-Sí, pertenece al país del remolino –Kakashi miró a Naruto, por supuesto, el chico no sabía que su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, había venido de ese lugar, pero supuso que se lo tendría que contar en algún momento.

-Que se tenga ese tipo de información es peligroso para los portadores de los demonios –dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto, seguramente Akatsuki sabía todo sobre él, tal vez más de lo que pensaban.

-Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, Sakura, es cierto –afirmó Kakashi- igual ya es tarde para cambiar las cosas. Esos documentos están muy bien vigilados y ocultos, pero… ya sabemos que Akatsuki es muy difícil de detener.

-Sí –suspiró Sakura, pero luego sonrió- Bien pues tendremos bastante viaje entonces –se levantó ante la mirada curiosa de Naruto.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó.

-Oh, iré a ver a Lee. Más tarde paso por tu casa y cenamos juntos ¿si?, aunque sin ofender, preferiría que no fuera ramen.

-¿Vas a dejarme por cejas encrespadas? –preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-No, tonto, pero le pedí que me entrenara para mejorar mi taijutsu.

-Antes deberías ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama para ver cómo está tu herida –le aconsejó Kakashi.

-Es cierto, eso haré –Sakura le dio un beso en la frente a Naruto, y uno en la mejilla a Kakashi y se fue corriendo.

-¿Taijutsu? –preguntó Naruto algo atontado con la última acción de la chica.

-Una muy buena idea, el taijutsu combinado con su fuerza bruta será terrible –Kakashi siguió comiendo mientras que Naruto se quedó como embobado mirando hacia donde se había ido Sakura.

-¡Hola! –saludó Sai sentándose al lado de Naruto, quien no respondió. Sai golpeó la cabeza de su amigo, que pareció despabilarse y lo miró con odio.

-¿Qué demon…

-Pensé que te habían capturado con algún genjutsu.

-Idiota –contestó Naruto entre dientes tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Todo bien?

-En dos días partimos al país del remolino Sai –contestó Kakashi- te agradecería que recopilaras información sobre su geografía y demás.

-No hay problema. En los archivos del AMBU se encuentra todo eso.

-Lo sé, gracias.

-Oye Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres? –Naruto lo miró de mala manera.

-Si de ahora en más vas a estar así por Sakura, será mejor que te quedes.

-Estoy bien…

-Pasa que Naruto está celoso de Lee –contestó Kakashi sin darle importancia.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –respondió Naruto furioso levantando el puño.

-Oh, bueno, estoy seguro que con lo mucho que entrena Lee debe tener mejor cuerpo que tú –contestó Sai haciendo que Naruto lo fulminara con la mirada- no sé si se podría culpar a Sakura.

-¡Eres un repugnante pervertido! –gritó Naruto- mira que los comentarios que haces. No suenas para nada como a un hombre.

-No es para tanto Naruto –Kakashi trató de tranquilizarlo, pero no lo logró.

-¡Tú no hables Kakashi, que fuiste el que empezó!

Sai rió contento, pero su rostro se transformó al ver a cierta rubia yendo hacia él.

-Sai, por fin te encuentro –Ino corrió hacia él- me prometiste que me darías un dibujo por mi cumpleaños.

Naruto sonrió con maldad.

-¿Qué pasa Sai? ¿Te acosan las mujeres?

-Más que a ti seguro –respondió Sai sin darle mucha importancia al rubio y con un tono para nada divertido- eestá bien Ino. Te lo llevaré a la florería mañana, ¿si?

-¡Yo lo quería hoy! –contestó Ino haciendo puchero. Naruto rió por lo bajo para que la rubia no lo asesinara.

-Está bien –Sai suspiró levantándose- ven puedes elegir alguno que esté en mi casa.

-¡Estupendo! Conoceré tu casa –Ino lo tomó del brazo y ambos se fueron.

-Jajaja –Naruto pudo reír libremente- nunca vi a Sai tan nervioso. Jajajaja.

-Cómo te olvidaste de lo anterior –susurró Kakashi.

……………………………..

Sakura entró al despacho de Tsunade y la saludó con una inclinación.

-Sakura, te ves bien. Supongo que el amor cura todo –dijo sonriendo su sensei. Lo que hizo que la kunoichi se pusiera toda roja.

-Eeh, vine para que me revisara la herida sensei.

-Sí, ven…

Unas horas después Sakura llegó al dojo de Lee. Tsunade le dijo que le prepararía una pomada más fuerte ya que parecía que la otra no hacía más efecto. Con respecto a la utilización del sello, no parecía tener secuelas. "_Eso debe ser porque eres joven_" dijo con nostalgia su sensei. Sakura entró al dojo y se encontró con un Lee sentado algo deprimido. Se acercó a él, y hasta que no estuvo a su lado, el ninja no notó su presencia.

-Ah, Sakura-san, no esperaba que vinieras hoy mismo. Acabamos de llegar y…

-Está bien, ya comí así que estoy lista. Partiremos en dos días, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Bien, entonces empezaremos de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo Lee? –la mirada de Sakura era preocupada y Lee sintió que un leve rubor le encendía las mejillas.

-No, claro que no Sakura-san. Empecemos. Tendremos que ir despacio, ya que tú no entrenas y…

-Eso no es totalmente correcto Lee, en realidad desde hace dos años que todas las mañanas me entreno.

Lee la miró asombrado y sintió aún más lástima. Ella hubiese sido la chica perfecta para él. Los imaginó a ambos corriendo alrededor de Konoha, haciendo lagartijas…

-¡Lee! –lo llamó Sakura.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? te quedaste mirando la nada y hasta te has puesto rojo.

-Oh, no es nada, Sakura-san. Veamos… bien si ya has entrenado entonces podré enseñarte algunas tácticas de taijutsu que te servirán.

-No pretendo que me enseñes el loto…

-No, claro que no –Lee miró hacia todos lados algo nervioso, eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer- primero entremos en calor ¿si? –"aunque yo ya no lo necesito" penso aún más nervioso.

-Bien…

…………

Naruto suspiró aburrido. Hacía sólo una hora que Sakura se había ido pero él estaba desesperado con que volviera. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Más le valía al cejas encrespadas que se mantuviera alejado de ella. Una vena se formó en su frente al imaginar a ambos cayendo y riendo. No se había dado cuenta de la cara que tenía, ni siquiera que Hinata estaba frente a él observándolo algo confundida.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Oh?, ¡ah Hinata!, ¿qué tal?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –Naruto se rascó la cabeza algo furioso pero luego miró a Hinata que parecía deprimida y se preocupó- ¿Hinata?, ¿pasó algo?

-No… pues, venía a decirte que te felicito por tu relación con… con Sakura-san…

-Ah, gracias.

-Me alegro por ti, Naruto-kun, te ves muy feliz por ello…

-Sí estoy muy contento es cierto…

Hinata miraba al suelo mientras se retorcía las manos. Naruto se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro. Hinata lo miró totalmente roja.

-Hinata si algo te pasa, puedes decírmelo.

-Nnno Naruto-kun, no es nada.

-Vamos, no me parece que no sea nada…

Hinata sintió un gran dolor en su interior, las lágrimas pronto asomarían en sus blancos ojos. Sintió que temblaba, ¿de ira?, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, miró a Naruto decidida.

-Sí pasa algo –dijo, el rubio esperó mirándola algo asombrado por su reacción, normalmente Hinata no se comportaba así- ella… ella jamás te vio como yo lo hice. Ella siempre se burlaba de ti… nunca creyó en tu fuerza, en tu voluntad… pero yo sí. ¡Yo siempre te quise Naruto!

Naruto se alejó levemente de Hinata sorprendido por la declaración. Nunca hubiese esperado que le dijera eso. Pero luego empezó a pensar que la chica siempre se había comportado extraña con él. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta?, qué estúpido de su parte.

Hinata pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer y salió corriendo.

-Hina… ta –dijo Naruto, pero la chica ya se había ido.


	20. Chapter 20

Aclaraciones: gracias a todos los que me escriben, me hace muy feliz saber q les gusta mi historia

**Aclaraciones: **gracias a todos los que me escriben, me hace muy feliz saber q les gusta mi historia. Sigan escribiendo! Espero q les guste este nuevo cap. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 20: Verdad que duele**

Sakura se dio un baño luego del entrenamiento y se puso una remera roja con una pollera blanca para ir a cenar con Naruto. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver.

-Hinata…

-Sakura-san –dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… es que… yo…

-Ah, disculpa que lo pregunte, pero nunca has venido a visitarme y me pareció raro –respondió Sakura, la chica estaba muy extraña- ¿te encuentras bien?

-En realidad no…

Sakura quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Conocía los sentimientos que Hinata albergaba por Naruto y se sentía mal por ella. Ser rechazada era algo terrible, ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Lo siento Hinata yo…

-No es tu culpa supongo –respondió la chica, hablaba muy bajo, por lo que Sakura se acercó a ella para escucharla mejor- jamás le dije nada a Naruto… sólo vengo a pedirte que lo cuides. Él… él… es una gran persona, siempre te amó… y ahora es feliz. Tú lo has hecho más feliz de lo que nunca fue. Sólo eso deseaba para él –las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la Hyuga.

-Hinata no sé que decirte… -Sakura sonrió con tristeza y tomó las manos de la chica. Hinata la miró asombrada- gracias… tienes un gran corazón Hinata Hyuga.

-Tú también te ves diferente. Me alegro por ambos –sonrió- debo irme ahora. Mi padre me espera para comer.

-Bien, nos vemos Hinata –Sakura vio alejarse a la Hyuga y luego cerrando la puerta con llave comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Naruto. Al llegar tocó la puerta, luego de varios ruidos, que parecían ser caídas, Naruto abrió.

-Sakura-chan, lo siento aún no estoy listo…

-Me imaginé, últimamente eres igual que Kakashi siempre llegando tarde… -Sakura no dijo nada más, ya que sabía porqué ambos ninjas llegaban tarde- ¿Por qué hay tanto lío?, ¿es que nunca ordenas?

-Bueno… no en realidad… quiero decir… sí… pero…

-¿Qué pasa? –rió la chica- pareces nervioso –se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Naruto la abrazó y profundizó el beso. Tenía muchas ganas de sentir su aroma, su sabor, su piel. Todo el día había estado muriéndose de celos sin saber qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo con el cejas encrespadas, pero ahora se dio cuenta que era suya. Ya no debía preocuparse por nada. Pero un recuerdo le devolvió a la realidad. Hinata…

Se separó, Sakura lo miró intrigada.

-No voy a ocultarte nada ni a mentirte Sakura-chan, hoy vino Hinata.

-Sí, me imaginé, hace un rato pasó por mi casa.

-¿Sí?, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada, me dijo que estaba muy contenta de verte feliz, de vernos felices a ambos. Y que te cuidara.

-Ah… eso me deja más tranquilo. Pensé que se enojaría o algo así. La noté muy rara cuando habló conmigo.

-Tal vez estaba siendo ella misma a tus ojos por primera vez.

-Tal vez… yo no lo sabía…

-Sí, me imaginé, no eres muy astuto en ese sentido.

-Bien, ya estoy listo. ¿Vamos?

-Sí, ¿dónde?

-Eeeh…

-¿No conoces otro sitio que ese bendito lugar donde venden ramen?

-Bueno… no… -admitió Naruto derrotado.

-Está bien vamos a comer ramen, de nuevo. Mi dieta se irá al demonio contigo –rió la chica.

-¡Genial!, ¡eres la mejor Sakura-chan!, y no te preocupes por tu figura, para mí siemrpe serás la más linda del mundo –la abrazó y le dio otro beso. Sakura sonrió.

-De todas formas, siempre quiero verme linda… para ti…

Naruto sonrió, rebosaba de felicidad en esos momentos. Por fin se dio cuenta cómo estaba vestida Sakura y pensó que no podría verse más hermosa.

-En estos instantes pareces un ángel.

-Qué tonto eres –rió ella algo ruborizada. Lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron a cenar.

-Sakura-chan, mañana podríamos ir a visitar a tus padres y contarles que estamos saliendo. Seguro se alegrarán –dijo Naruto mientras tomaba los restos de sopa que quedaban en el plato.

-Eeh –Sakura temió que ese momento llegara. Sabía que Naruto querría ir a ver a sus padres lo antes posible, ya que él no había tenido una familia y consideraba a ésta muy importante, pero ¿cómo decirle que le había mentido?, ¿cómo explicarle que su padre no quería verla nunca más y seguramente menos ahora?- mañana tengo que seguir entrenando.

-Oh, vamos Sakura-chan, debemos ir en algún momento antes de salir de nuevo. Seguramente tus padres quieren verte.

-Los vi hoy –respondió casi instantáneamente, luego se odió por ello. Una mentira que cubría a la otra. De todo eso no podía salir nada bueno.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, pensé que… -Naruto pareció ponerse peor de lo que ella esperaba. Tal vez pensara que le avergonzaba salir con él.

-Oh, no Naruto, no pienses mal. No es que no te quería presentar. Sólo los vi en la calle, los saludé y volví a mi casa.

-Ah…

-Después vemos, ¿si? –no quería arruinar la velada, pero debería decírselo en algún momento o todo sería peor más tarde.

-Está bien, ¿terminaste?

-Sí, vamos a pasear un rato –luego de saludar al cocinero amigo de Naruto ambos salieron. Se sentaron bajo un árbol y se quedaron abrazados. Ella se acercó a él y lo besó. Naruto la atrajo hacia sí e hizo que el beso fuera cada vez más apasionado, ella tomó su nuca y la acarició, sentir su cabello entre sus dedos la hacía sentir mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Al terminar los dos estaban agitados y se miraban con brillo en los ojos- no sabía que besabas así.

-Yo tampoco –respondió Naruto rojo.

Sakura rió y mordiéndose el labio quiso acercarse nuevamente, pero él la detuvo.

-Sakura-chan, creo que deberíamos volver. Si nos seguimos besando así no creo que pueda controlarme.

-Tal vez no quiero que te controles –respondió ella. Pero Naruto sonrió y se levantó.

-No quiero arruinar nuestra relación. Vayamos despacio. He esperado mucho tiempo por esto.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, de verdad había madurado mucho. Tal vez hasta más que ella. ¿O era que no la deseaba?, no, él tenía razón, debían ir despacio. Sonrió y asintió levantándose.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, vamos.

-No te disculpes siempre conmigo Sakura-chan, no hay nada por lo que tengas que pedir perdón.

-Pero… -se aventuró ella- por lo menos puedo quedarme contigo en tu casa. No… no me gusta vivir sola… -era cierto, desde que Sasuke había entrado tan fácilmente en la casa, no había vuelto a dormir tranquila. Él no era su enemigo, pero ¿qué sucedía si un día entraba alguien de Akatsuki para llevarla nuevamente? No esperaba correr con la misma suerte de antes.

-Sí, claro. Dormiré en el sillón y tú en mi cama. No me pidas que duerma a tu lado Sakura-chan –pidió al ver que ella iba a volver a hablar- ahí menos podré controlarme.

-Bien, me conformo con dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú.

Naruto rió y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la kunoichi mientras caminaban hacia su departamento. Ella sintió la seguridad que él le brindaba y cerró los ojos por unos instantes disfrutando de todo eso.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó antes que Naruto, por lo que decidió preparar el desayuno. Cuando abrió la heladera se encontró con que no había mucho. Sonrió, luego de entrenar iría a comprarle algunas provisiones. Por suerte encontró leche en buen estado y unos cereales. Preparó café y sirvió los cereales en un pote. Luego se acercó al rubio que aún seguía durmiendo todo desparramado por el sillón. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él abrió sus azules ojos y la miró sonriendo.

-Sakura-chan, que lindo es despertar viendo tu rostro.

-Preparé algo. No tienes nada en la cocina así que esta tarde iré a comprarte algo.

-Bueno –Naruto se sentó en el sillón y tomó la taza de café. Sakura sonrió aún más, por lo general tenía el pelo bastante revuelto, pero en esos instantes, totalmente desalineado se veía aún mejor, sin contar con que no traía puesta una remera- esto está rico.

-Gracias, lo dices como si nunca lo probaras.

-No acostumbro tomar café al despertarme, sólo leche. El tarro de café me lo trajo Kakashi hace unos meses. De vez en cuando me trae algunas cosas.

-Me alegro, o te hubieras muerto de hambre –Sakura había pensado en contarle a Naruto sobre sus padres en el desayuno, pero pensó que no quería arruinar tan lindo momento.

-¿Irás a entrenar?

-Sí, le prometí a Lee que empezaríamos temprano, así que iré a cambiarme.

-Bueno –el rubio miró por la ventana algo deprimido. Sakura rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Prometo volver temprano.

-Está bien Sakura-chan –contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

-En el almuerzo seguro vendrá Lee.

-Bueno –Naruto pensó que se veía muy bien con su remera, que había usado como pijama. Le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas casi como un vestido. Realmente era muy afortunado.

-¿Tú que harás?

-Bueno… no lo sé… supongo que también entrenaré un rato. Tal vez vaya con Kakashi y Sai.

-Bien –Sakura se metió al baño y comenzó a cambiarse. Cuando salió se encontró con que Naruto ya estaba listo. En la salida se despidieron con un tierno beso y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Luego de un duro entrenamiento Sakura pidió un descanso. Era increíble la resistencia que tenía Lee, parecía que no hubiese hecho nada.

-Este entrenamiento no debe ser nada para ti Lee-san, no te veo ni agitado.

-Todo lo contrario Sakura-san, es el mejor entrenamiento que he tenido después de los que hice con Gai-sensei. Eres increíblemente buena. Has mejorado muchísimo. Pero supongo que debí imaginármelo, escapaste de los Akatsuki tú sola.

-Fue más suerte que otra cosa, Lee-san.

-Te veo algo distraída…

-Bueno –Sakura miró a Lee por un momento, sentía que debía hablar con alguien, y estaba segura que Lee era la mejor persona para eso- se trata de mis padres.

-Pensé que estaba todo bien con ellos ¿sucedió algo? –Lee se sentó a su lado.

-Antes de ir a la villa de la arena, fui a hablar con ellos, pero no nos arreglamos como había dicho…

-¿Mentiste? ¿Por qué?

-Naruto se veía tan mal por todo eso… no quería causarle más dolor… cuando vi su cara… tuve que mentirle –las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos- y ahora él quiere verlos. Es obvio que si no aceptaban que fuera mi amigo, menos lo aceptarán como mi novio. Y él, que nunca tuvo una familia, no puede soportar ver a otra rota. Se pondrá muy mal.

-Seguramente… -respondió Lee preocupado- pero deberás decírselo Sakura-san. Las mentiras sólo generan dolor. Algún día se enterará y será mejor que lo haga por ti y no por otro.

-Lo sé, no puedo seguir sosteniendo esto. Pero… lo arruinaré todo –se tapó la cara para que no la viera llorar. Lee colocó una mano en su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Él lo entenderá. Naruto nunca ha podido enojarse contigo, no lo hará ahora.

-No es eso… no quiero lastimarlo…

-Creo que se sentirá más lastimado si sabe que tú le mientes y le ocultas algo tan importante.

-Es cierto.

-Ven, ya es hora de almorzar. Vamos a buscarlo y así podrás hablarle.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y se encontraron con que Naruto ya estaba en el Ichiraku Ramen comiendo su comida favorita.

-Sakura-chan, cejas encrespadas, vengan. Viejo dos raciones más por favor… -Naruto los miró sonriente pero su expresión cambió al ver los ojos rojos de Sakura y su rostro sombrío- ¿Sakura-chan?, ¿pasó algo?, ¿qué le hiciste? –le preguntó a Lee levantando un puño.

-Yo mejor me voy –dijo Lee- nos vemos Naruto.

-Gracias Lee-san.

Sakura se sentó bajo una atenta mirada de Naruto que pensaba que en cualquier momento podría caer desmayada o algo así.

-Naruto, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Naruto sintió un dolor en el pecho. Lo sabía, sabía que Sakura no estaría mucho tiempo a su lado. Seguramente se había encontrado con ese Sasuke y se iría con él, estaba seguro.

-Es sobre mis padres –aclaró la muchacha- te pido que me dejes hablar, o no podré hacerlo… yo… yo… nunca me reconcilié con ellos –Naruto miró su plato con tristeza, tal vez peor que le dijera que se iba a ir con Sasuke era eso. Porque en el primer caso por lo menos sería feliz, pero esto… todo por su culpa, por el demonio que tenía en su interior- hablé con ellos, pero mi padre no quiere entender razones. Lo siento Naruto, hice todo lo posible…

-¿Por qué me mentiste Sakura-chan? –preguntó con voz trémula. Ella lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No quería ocasionarte más dolor. Sé que piensas que es por tu culpa, pero no es así –Naruto seguía con la vista fija en su plato vacío y Sakura esperaba que pronto empezara a gritar o hacer algún escándalo pero no fue así. El rubio se levantó- Naruto ¿estás enojado conmigo? –preguntó con cierto temor, nunca lo había visto así…


	21. Chapter 21

Aclaraciones: Hola

**Aclaraciones: **Hola!!, gracias a los q me escriben, me encantan sus palabras. El largo de los cap. Dependen de mi humor y como lo vea, no tiene otra razón, este por ejemplo es cortito. Espero q les guste, saludos!!

**Capitulo 21: No dejaré que sufras**

-Naruto ¿estás enojado conmigo? –preguntó la chica con cierto temor, nunca lo había visto así.

-No, Sakura-chan, ya te lo he dicho, no puedo enojarme contigo. Sólo necesito estar solo.

Naruto se fue dejándola aún más asombrada. El dueño del puesto de ramen miró a la chica con lástima.

-Estará bien –le dijo con una leve sonrisa para tratar de calmarla.

-Eso espero –respondió ella mirando a Naruto irse lentamente cabizbajo.

Naruto caminó sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha, una fría lluvia empezó a caer, pero él casi ni se dio cuenta de ello. Pensó con tristeza que jamás podría darle toda la felicidad que se merecía a Sakura. Su familia lo odiaba y la había echado por él. Cuando supieran que ahora salían sería peor. No logró impedir que unas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Se sentía sumamente triste y desolado. ¿Qué podía hacer él para remediar todo eso?... la pregunta le daba vueltas por la cabeza sin parar. Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la lápida con los nombres de todos los héroes que habían sacrificado su vida por la aldea. Pasó su mano por el nombre tallado de Jiraya.

-Ero-sennin, cómo extraño en estos momentos tus palabras –susurró con tristeza.

De pronto se dio cuenta que había hallado la respuesta a su pregunta. Debía ir él a hablar con el padre de Sakura. Debía demostrarle que era digno de estar a su lado, que viviría sólo para defenderla, así sea de él mismo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. La lluvia era cada vez más intensa y por unos momentos pensó en Sakura. Pensó en si estaría bien. La había dejado muy mal, seguramente estaría preocupada por él. Pero eso ahora no importaba, cuando resolviera todo le pediría perdón por haberse ido de esa forma. Por fin llegó a la casa de los padres de ella. Golpeó algo nervioso, le temblaban las manos y sentía que su corazón pronto iba a salir de su pecho. La madre de Sakura abrió y lo miró sorprendida, pero luego pareció enojarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó de mala manera.

-Quisiera hablar con usted y su esposo, señora Haruno –pidió el chico.

La mujer lo miró por un momento, parecía estar pensando en la posibilidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero luego se corrió y lo dejó pasar. Naruto se quedó pegado a la puerta luego de que la mujer la cerrara. Estaba empapado y no quería empezar mal arruinando los pisos de madera de la casa.

-Te traeré unas toallas –dijo la mujer y salió. En eso apareció el padre de Sakura. Era bastante alto y fornido, por lo que Naruto se sintió algo cohibido en su presencia. Sabía que ese hombre había sido un muy buen ninja del ANBU por lo que también sintió respeto hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó con un humor peor que el de su esposa y acercándose a él.

-Vine a hablar con ustedes señor Haruno –respondió Naruto obligándose a mirar al hombre a los ojos. Había peleado contra enemigos cien veces más fuertes que él, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

-Acá tienes unas toallas. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –la madre de Sakura ahora parecía tratarlo mejor. Tal vez le había sorprendido la actitud del chico de ir a verlos.

-No, gracias, señora. No los molestaré mucho…

-Me alegro Jinchuuriki –que lo nombrara de esa forma fue un golpe bajo para Naruto y no pudo disimular la tristeza que lo invadió. La madre de Sakura codeó a su marido y lo miró con reproche.

-Discúlpalo, es que debes entender que nos preocupamos por nuestra hija.

-Lo sé, por eso he venido. Jamás tuve una familia, pero sé el dolor que uno siente al estar solo. No quiero que Sakura sienta ese dolor…

Ambos padres lo miraban asombrados.

-Yo… yo amo a su hija. Y lo que menos quiero en este mundo es ser el responsable de su dolor. Yo jamás la lastimaría…

-Pero lo hiciste… Naruto –parecía que al hombre le costaba tratarlo por su nombre- … la lastimaste, te convertiste en ese monstruo y la lastimaste.

-Lo sé. Me prometí a mí mismo que jamás volvería a suceder y sin embargo pasó…

-¿Vienes a defenderte?, porque te diré que no lo estás haciendo muy bien, con lo que me dices…

-No la lastimé, pero volví a perder el control. Y… lo he pensado mucho, pero lo prometo –Naruto se tiró al suelo- se los prometo hoy y ahora. Jamás dejaré que vuelva a lastimarla ni yo ni nadie. No dejaré que vuelva a tomar el control.

El ex AMBU miró a su esposa y luego se arrodilló frente al chico. Naruto levantó la cabeza y vio que por el rostro del hombre corrían unas lágrimas.

-Mi hermana murió a manos del Kyubi y yo… jamás pude perdonar al cuarto por haber sellado a la criatura y no haberla matado (aunque supongo que eso es algo imposible) El odio irracional por la pérdida de alguien importante es común en las personas... Pero… ahora veo que selló a un monstruo en el cuerpo de un joven de gran corazón. Eres una excelente persona Uzumaki Naruto, puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo. Sé que harás a mi hija muy feliz y… eso es todo lo que un padre puede pedir.

La madre de Sakura se limpió unas lágrimas y tocó el hombro de su esposo en señal de total apoyo.

-Ggracias señor –contestó Naruto también emocionado- la cuidaré señor, con mi vida, lo juro.

-Eso es todo lo que le puedo pedir a un yerno –sonrió- vengan mañana tú y Sakura a almorzar. Los esperaremos.

-Sí, iré a darle la noticia –Naruto salió corriendo luego de hacer otra inclinación.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco. Pero ese chico es especial, no puedo explicarlo, pero sentí que debía perdonarlo –ambos se sonrieron felices por fin de haber solucionado un conflicto que los había tenido mal mucho tiempo.

……………………………………………………….

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! –Naruto tocó con insistencia la puerta de la casa de Sakura. Cuando la kunoichi le abrió él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Naruto, estaba preocupada, ¿dónde estabas?

-Fui a hablar con tus padres Sakura-chan, ellos me han perdonado. Nos invitaron a ir a almorzar mañana.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida de a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios. Lloró de alegría y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Naruto, eres maravilloso.

-Todo lo hago por ti Sakura-chan. Quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo soy –exclamó riendo- lo soy. Soy muy feliz –dijo dándole un beso en los labios- todo gracias a ti.

-Je je –respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Estuve tan preocupada por ti.

-Lo sé, lamento haberte asustado Sakura-chan, pero necesitaba pensar. Quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a ocultarme nada. Aunque pienses que me haces daño si me lo cuentas, más daño me hace saber que me mentiste.

-Lo mismo me dijo Lee, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Bien. ¿Qué huele tan rico?

-Preparé una rica cena por si volvías.

-¡Genial!, tengo mucha hambre.

-Bien mientras comemos me cuentas todo.

-Sí, si, pero vamos a comer.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Locura

**Aclaraciones: **Como siempre gracias a los q me escriben, me alegra q les guste como va quedando la historia. Este es un cap. q me gusta mucho, espero q lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 22: Locura**

Sasuke y su grupo Hebi seguían andando en busca de Itachi. Pero la situación se estaba volviendo pesada, ya que seguían sin saber nada de él.

-Me parece que perdiste tu habilidad Karín –rió Suigetsu.

-¡¡Cállate idiota!! –Karin quiso golpearlo pero Sasuke le detuvo la mano.

-¿No les dije ya que dejaran de comportarse así?

Estaba apretando muy fuerte por lo que Karin terminó soltando un gritito. Sasuke la soltó y dirigió su mirada a otro lado. Karin se tomó la muñeca con el entrecejo fruncido. Miró a Suigetsu que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tus aves no encontraron nada tampoco? –preguntó Sasuke a Juugo.

-No, es muy raro, debe estar muy lejos de aquí Sasuke.

-Bien. Iremos a Konoha.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron sus tres compañeros sin entender.

-Ellos deben de tener información. No me gusta tampoco la idea, pero nos beneficiaría a todos. Estoy seguro que nos dirán lo que sepan.

-¡Tú sólo quieres ir a ver a esa pelirosa! –gritó Karin furiosa. Pero retrocedió hasta situarse al lado de Juugo al ver que Sasuke activaba su Sharingan.

-No vuelvas a cuestionar mis órdenos y menos a hablarme así.

-Estás tan obsesionado con esa atorranta como con tu hermano –siguió diciendo Karin. Sasuke se acercó y tomándola del cuello la atrajo muy cerca de él.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Sakura, ni me hables con ese tono. Si quiero verla es mi problema no el tuyo.

-Sasuke, la estás lastimando –dijo Juugo colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró por un momento, y luego miró a Karin, quien se estaba ahogando por la fuerza que él aplicaba sobre su garganta. La soltó de inmediato y se apartó de ambos. Suigetsu miraba la escena tomando agua sin mucho problema por el hecho de que mataran a la pelirroja.

-Iremos a Konaha, es mi última palabra –dijo Sasuke y salió de la habitación, necesitaba estar solo.

………………………………………

Naruto se había quedado dormido mientras él y Sakura miraban una película. Ella acarició su pelo con dulzura, lo acomodó un poco mejor sobre el sillón y lo tapó. Luego fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía sonrió para sí. Naruto era maravilloso, había logrado convencer a sus padres y pronto podría volver a verlos felices. En esos días no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que los extrañaba y lo mucho que lamentaba estar enojada con ellos. Volvió al living y se quedó mirando al rubio mientras dormía placidamente. Luego subió las escaleras y se fue a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó un olor horrible a quemado. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y fue a la cocina. Se encontró con que Naruto había estado intentando preparar el desayuno pero no lo había logrado. La leche estaba hirviendo y chorreaba del jarro, las tostadas estaban negras y Naruto estaba tratando de apagar su chaqueta que se estaba quemando. Sakura corrió hacia él riendo y lo ayudó a apagar el fuego.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, dejé todo hecho un desastre.

-La verdad que sí. Pero no te preocupes, tú sólo relájate y siéntate.

Limpió todo rápidamente mientras preparaba un desayuno "como la gente".

-Mañana en la mañana partiremos así que debo irme a mi casa a ordenar las cosas que debo llevarme.

-Sí yo también –respondió ella recordando su misión. Se sintió algo triste al respecto, los días tranquilos que habían pasado en Konoha habían sido muy lindos y ella quería seguir disfrutando de esa felicidad. Además cuando salieran volvería la tensión y la realidad. Akatsuki aún no había sido vencido.

-Recuerda que hoy almorzamos con tus padres –dijo Naruto tomando su chaqueta semi-quemada para irse.

-Sí, claro –Sakura lo acompañó a la salida y le dio un beso- te quiero.

-Yo más –respondió Naruto sonriendo luego salió corriendo.

Ella se dio vuelta y casi se muere del susto al encontrarse con una alta figura en el salón.

-¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sólo venía visitarte, para ver cómo estabas, pero veo que estás de maravilla –la voz de Sasuke era neutra, pero ella no le prestó mucha atención.

-Oh, sí, Naruto y yo…

-Puedo hacerme una buena imagen con lo que vi, no es necesario que me lo expliques –su rostro estaba tapado por las sombras de la habitación así que no podía interpretar su reacción.

-Está bien –contestó ella con el ceño fruncido algo confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Que tonto fui al pensar que me esperarías por siempre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura cada vez más confundida. ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

-A pesar de que últimamente me tratabas mal pensé que sólo estabas resentida conmigo, pero que me perdonarías cuando te lo explicara todo. Pero ahora veo que tus sentimientos no eran tan sólidos como decías –se acercó a ella, la luz reveló que tenía su sharingan activado. Sakura se asustó y retrocedió hasta toparse con la puerta. Miró a su derecha, sobre el mueble se encontraba su estuche con los shurikens, pero estaba demasiado lejos y cualquier movimiento sería impedido por él. Cerró los puños, con su fuerza era suficiente.

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?, pensé que habías cambiado.

-Aquí la única persona que cambió fuiste tú –replicó el Uchiha cada vez más furioso.

-Deja de acercarte –ordenó lo más firmemente que pudo.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar y se tomó la cabeza.

-_Ella te ha traicionado, tu mejor amigo te traicionó y te ha quitado a tu chica –_Sakura se asustó al reconocer la voz de Orochimaru, podía oírla saliendo de la garganta de Sasuke.

-Basta –suplicaba Sasuke más que ordenar- detente…

-_Mata al rubio y quédate con tu premio. _

Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo ante una atónita mirada de Sakura, quien se había quedado paralizada al oír la voz de su tan temido enemigo. Si estaba muerto ¿cómo podía oírlo? Siempre había estado en sus pesadillas. Era la persona a la que más temía y ahora parecía estar apoderándose del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¡NO!, déjame por favor –Sasuke se revolvía por el suelo enloquecido.

_-¿La amas?, pelea por ella entonces. Dejarás que el inútil ese se quede con ella. Quítasela, llévatela de allí. Él vendrá por ella y tú podrás matarlo. Su poder no se compara con el nuestro Sasuke-kun, podremos con él juntos. _

Sasuke respiraba agitado. Sakura se obligó a sí misma a actuar y se acercó temblorosa al Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó mientras le tomaba una mano con fuerza.

-Sakura –él la miró con los ojos negros- aléjate de mí.

-No –respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos- yo te ayudaré. Juré que los protegería a ambos y lo haré –colocó una mano en su frente y comenzó a hacer fluir su chakra en el interior de Sasuke para calmarlo. El chakra del Uchiha estaba caótico, pero poco a poco, fue fluyendo con más armonía. Cuando terminó con esto Sakura se sentó en el suelo cansada. Aún tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano de Sasuke. Los dos respiraban entrecoradamente sin poder hablarse.

Naruto entró de golpe en la casa.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke!

Los dos lo miraron. Sasuke se apresuró a soltar la mano de la kunoichi y se levantó. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Me encontré con esa pelirroja molesta en el camino y me dijo que tú estabas muy extraño y que viniera a ver qué estabas haciendo… -explicó Naruto tratando de calmar a una vocecita en su mente que decía "¡mata a Sasuke!", los celos no iban a nublar su entendimiento ahora. Confiaba plenamente en SU Sakura… aunque no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en Sasuke.

-Estoy bien –respondió el Uchiha indiferente. Sakura lo miró y resoplando asintió.

-Sí, sólo se sentía algo mareado y se cayó, lo estaba ayudando –Sasuke la miró. Esperaba que ella contara toda la verdad a Naruto, pero no fue así.

-Ah, me alegra que volvieras Sasuke.

-No he vuelto para quedarme, creo que te aclaré eso una vez, sólo quería hablar con Tsunade a ver si tenía información de mi hermano –contestó el Uchiha caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Y para qué viniste a la casa de Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto, cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado, en tono inocente pero fulminándo su nuca con la mirada. Sasuke no se dio vuelta para responder.

-Sólo pasaba para ver cómo andaban las cosas. Karin sintió el chakra de los dos acá así que no me molesté en pasar por tu casa –"espero que hayan pasado una linda noche juntos" pensó sintiendo que los celos le quemaban entero. Había pensado que quien le daba esos malos pensamientos era Orochimaru, pero gracias a Sakura había vuelto a tomar el control sobre su antiguo sensei. ¿Qué quería decir eso entonces?, ¿en verdad estaba celoso de Naruto?

-La próxima avisa antes de venir –le dijo Sakura bastante cortante lo que hirió al Uchiha- no me gusta que aparezcan en mi casa de esa forma.

-Bueno –no pensaba pedir perdón. Siguió caminando y se alejó de ese lugar.

Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido? ¿Acaso Sasuke había absorbido de alguna forma a Orochimaru? Eso era posible, ya que el sannin sabía hacerlo, tal vez le había enseñado esa técnica a Sasuke. Pero entonces una parte de ese demoníaco hombre estaba en su amigo. Sintió aún más miedo al recordar las palabras salidas de la boca de Sasuke pero con la voz de Orochimaru "_Mata_ _al rubio y quédate con tu premio_". Sasuke no parecía capaz de dominar a Orochimaru y no estaba segura de poder detenerlo de nuevo.

-¿Sakura-chan?, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

-¿Eh? –la voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad- no, Naruto, nada –contestó triste de nuevo. Estaba volviendo a mentirle a pesar de habérselo prometido.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Le estaba mintiendo nuevamente. Lo sabía, no entendía muy bien cómo, pero lo sabía. ¿Le habría hecho algo el Uchiha ese? Lo averiguaría de inmediato. Se fue luego de saludar a su pelirrosa nuevamente y se dirigió a donde Sasuke dijo que iba a ir.

………………………………………………

-Ya veo –decía Tsunade.

-Les dije a mis compañeros que venía a buscar información. Pero de verdad necesito que haga algo con esto.

-Lo siento Sasuke, esto es algo que solo tú puedes controlar. No fue buena idea haber dejado que Orochimaru estuviera en tu cuerpo, es algo muy peligroso. Él siempre fue el más fuerte de los tres…

-¡Si no hace algo voy a dañar a alguien! –gritó Sasuke exasperado.

-¿Y a quién se puede saber? –preguntó Naruto desde la entrada mirándolo con suspicacia.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y nuevamente la voz de Orochimaru habló en su interior.

-_Ahí está totalmente arrogante desafiándote. Sasuke-kun debes matarlo…_

Sasuke tenía la mirada desorbitada, lo que hizo que Naruto se prepara por si se le ocurría hacer algo. Pero pronto la mirada de Sasuke volvió a ser la de siempre: altiva y fría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no te enseñaron que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-No, lamentablemente no –respondió Naruto acercándose al Uchiha- ahora mismo me dirás qué es lo que pasó con Sakura en su casa antes que llegara. Y aún más importante ¿a quién dañarás?

Sasuke sintió que el odio lo invadía, pero como siempre lo ocultó tras su inexpresivo rostro.

-No pasó nada. Estoy hablando con la quinta sal ahora mismo –ordenó Sasuke.

-No, hablarás ahora –lo amenazó Naruto.

-Bien chicos –Tsunade se interpuso entre ambos, Naruto fulminaba con su mirada al Uchiha, mientras este sonreía divertido por algo que el rubio no alcanzaba a entender- Naruto, por favor, espera afuera. Sasuke siéntate –Naruto salió de la habitación y se quedó afuera dando vueltas impaciente.

-Sasuke, ¿pasó algo con Sakura?

-¿Usted también preguntará?

-Es mi alumna, la estimo como a una hija. La he visto muy feliz con Naruto últimamente –la sonrisa de Sasuke se borró de su rostro- y no quiero que oscurescas eso.

-¿Me cree capaz de hacerle daño a Sakura?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé –respondió la sannin estudiando cada una de sus reacciones, por muy pocas que éstas fueran.

Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia fuera con algo de nostalgia.

-Cuando era chico, antes de que todo eso sucediera… siempre soñé con proteger este lugar… ahora lo veo tan distante, tan distinto de todo lo que soy… no le hice nada a Sakura. Pero creo que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Casi no puedo controlarlo, quería llevármela y cuando Naruto viniera a rescatarla… matarlo. Pero… ella… ella usó su chakra para estabilizar el mío. No sabía que podía hacer eso.

-Es una técnica muy difícil, ni yo sabía que podía hacerlo. Tal vez fue su fuerza de voluntad. Ella te aprecia mucho Sasuke. La lastimaste mucho, pero aún así te sigue queriendo. Cuando vino a mí para que la entrenara supe de inmediato que lo hacía por ustedes dos. Ama a Naruto y casi da su vida por él. Estoy segura que haría lo mismo por ti. Lo que debes pensar es si tú podrías hacer ese sacrifico por ella, y por los que quieres.

Sasuke la miró asombrado. Nunca había pensado en eso. Había sido tan egoísta toda su vida, siempre creyéndose la persona más infeliz del mundo, que no se había dado cuenta que había arrastrado a sus amigos a esa infelicidad. Se levantó.

-Haré todo lo posible por contenerlo, pero por si acaso le contaré todo a Naruto, él sabrá que hacer si todo se sale de control.

-Bien, lamento no poder serte de más ayuda.

-Me ha ayudado más de lo que cree –Sasuke salió con una atónita mirada de Tsunade a su espalda. Miró a la derecha y ahí estaba su rubio amigo. Lo miraba con enojo. Suspiró, tendría que empezar desde el principio.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Alma dividida

**Aclaraciones: **Gracias por los reviews, sigan escribiendo y yo seguiré actualizando. Espero q les guste este cap. en el q por supuesto debía mencionar el episodio de Naruto q más me hizo reír. Saludos nos vemos!!

**Capitulo 23: Alma dividida**

-Naruto cálmate –dijo el Uchiha suspirando con cansancio.

-Vas a explicármelo todo ahora Sasuke.

-Sí.

Naruto se sorprendió ante la afirmación y también se calmó.

-No maté totalmente a Orochimaru. Él está en mi interior.

-¿Qué?

-Al principio lo tenía controlado, pero últimamente, debido a mis… bueno a mis sentimientos de ira y frustración lo he escuchado. Al principio sólo era eso, su voz en mi cabeza diciéndome cosas. Pero hoy… hoy se apoderó de mí. Habló por mí. Le dije a Sakura cosas que no quería y cuando quise volver a tomar el control, antes de hacer algo irreparable, habló, pero no en mi cabeza, habló con su voz y con mi boca. Sakura pudo oírlo. Por eso estaba tan asustada.

-Ya veo…

-Ella logró ayudarme a controlarlo estabilizando mi chakra… -Sasuke no dijo nada más y Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

-Entiendo lo que te sucede Sasuke. Después de todo yo he vivido toda mi vida con un demonio en mi interior. Si puedo hacer algo…

-En realidad sí. Si llegas a ver que vuelvo a perder el control de esa forma, no lo dudes, mátame.

-No puedes pedirme eso –dijo Naruto alejándose de su amigo.

-Deberás hacerlo si no quieres que Sakura salga herida. Por favor Naruto –le costó muchísimo decir esas palabras. Naruto comprendió aún más el dolor de su amigo- eres el único en quien confiaría esto. No me falles.

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Sólo si es la única opción.

-Bien –Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse pero lo detuvo la voz de su amigo.

-Lamento que todo haya terminado así Sasuke. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

-Yo también desearía que todo hubiese sido distinto Naruto, pero no es así. Deja de fantasear con una realidad que ya no existe. Es tu deber ahora proteger de ella. Pero por si acaso yo estaré cerca.

Naruto miró el suelo con tristeza mientras escuchaba los pasos de su amigo que eran cada vez más lejanos.

………………………………………………

Horas más tarde Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de los padres de ella. La kunoichi se sentía muy nerviosa, por lo que el rubio le tomó la mano con delicadeza para darle ánimos.

-Toca la puerta de una vez –le dijo luego de esperar que ella lo hiciera por iniciativa propia.

Sakura golpeó con timidez, por lo que Naruto golpeó con fuerza. Esta vez fue el padre de Sakura quien abrió la puerta, y al verlos fue a abrazar a su hija. Pronto se unió al abrazo la madre. Naruto esperaba pacientemente a un lado mientras la familia se saludaba. Por fin Sakura lo miró y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. El padre de Sakura le tendió la mano al chico, quien la estrechó con fuerza bajo una sonriente mirada de madre e hija. Los cuatro entraron.

-La comida ya está servida, así que siéntense –dijo la mujer señalando una mesa abarrotada de comida.

-¡Genial gracias! –exclamó Naruto y se sentó rápidamente.

Comieron mientras charlaban alegremente. Naruto no paraba de hablar para suerte de Sakura, había temido que se generaran silencios incómodos, pero con el rubio eso era imposible. Cuando terminaron Sakura y su madre fueron a la cocina a lavar los platos, mientras Naruto escuchaba muy atentamente un relato del padre de la chica.

-Es un chico divino Sakura, ahora puedo entenderte, es imposible no quererlo.

-Sí –rió Sakura- es muy especial… la mejor persona que he conocido –decía con la vista fija en el plato que estaba secando.

-¿Pasa algo querida? –preguntó la mujer al notarla algo distraída.

-No, nada –había estado pensando en Sasuke y su estado. Pensó en si sería capaz de dañar a Naruto. Si sería capaz de controlar a Orochimaru. Había jurado proteger a ambos pero ¿qué haría si debía matar a uno para salvar al otro?, ¿sería ella capaz de dañar a Sasuke por Naruto? Recordó a Kakashi el día en que los probó. Tenía en el suelo a Sasuke inmovilizado y con un kunai en el cuello, le había dicho a ella que matara a Naruto o él asesinaría a Sasuke. En ese momento se había quedado paralizada del terror sin saber cómo actuar. "_Pueden verse obligados a elegir o terminar todos muertos. El trabajo de un shinobi le obliga a uno a jugarse la vida todos los días_" había dicho Kakashi en ese momento. Y esa era una verdad absoluta. Desde hacía mucho que ella lo sabía, lo habían experimentado varias veces. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar los ojos de Sasuke con el Sharingan activado. Para ella era imposible vencer a alguien con esos ojos. Si Sasuke trataba de matar a Naruto, ella no podría hacer nada… no, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía hacer lo posible por proteger a la persona que amaba, así tuviera que matar a alguien que apreciaba mucho. "No dejaré que lo lastimes ni tú Sasuke, ni Orochimaru", protegería a Naruto de todo el que quisiera dañarlo.

-Sakura, ayúdame a llevar el postre.

-Sí mamá –cuando las dos mujeres volvieron a aparecer se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto y al ex AMBU llorando de la risa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Oh, nada querida, este chico es muy gracioso, hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

-Sakura-chan, le estaba contando de la vez que tratamos de descubrir qué es lo que había debajo de la máscara de Kakashi.

Sakura rió al recordar esos viejos tiempos. Y su madre pidió que volviera a contar la historia. Por lo que Naruto, quien era un muy buen narrador comenzó nuevamente.

Un par de horas más tarde Naruto y Sakura se despidieron de los padres de ella y partieron a sus entrenamientos.

-Lee va a matarme, estoy llegando tarde –decía Sakura caminando rápidamente.

-Por mi parte seguro que Kakashi aún no ha llegado, así que no me preocupo.

-Nos vemos esta noche Naruto. Voy para tu casa.

-Recuerda en traer todo para mañana.

-Sí, yo no soy olvidadiza como tú.

…………………………………………

-Naruto, Kakashi aún no ha llegado –le dijo Sai al rubio cuando lo vio llegar.

-Me imaginé, por eso venía tranquilo. ¿Qué haces?

-Un dibujo para Ino –contestó Sai sin importancia.

-¿Ah si? ¿Puedo verlo? –inquirió curioso.

-¿Por qué no? –Sai reveló un hermoso dibujo del paisaje que tenían enfrente.

-Es precioso Sai –admitió Naruto- tienes un gran talento.

-Lo sé –contestó Sai lo que hizo que Naruto se enojara.

-No eres muy modesto.

-¿Cómo debería haber respondido?

-Hace más de dos años que nos conocemos y aún no sabes cómo responder a algunas cosas ¿eh?... tendrías que haber dicho "gracias".

-Pero si es la verdad, ¿por qué debería agradecerte?

-¡Porque eso es lo que hace la gente humilde, idiota!

-Aaaah, entonces gracias.

-Claro, eso.

Se escuchó un puf y detrás de una nube de humo apareció Kakashi.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Alguna ancianita se te cruzó en el camino?

-Oh, no esta vez me encontré con una ardilla atrapada en una trampa…

-No tienes remedio –decía Naruto mientras Kakashi seguía con su explicación.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Bien tú Naruto seguirás entrenando tu Shunshin no jutsu (teletransportación), aún no es perfecta.

-Está bien…

-Mientras Sai intentará atraparte con sus animalitos –esta denominación hizo que Sai mirara a Kakashi sin entender, creía que sus dibujos eran bastantes claros, y no eran simples "animalitos" eran bestias- Empiecen cuando quieran chicos –concluyó Kakashi que se sentó tranquilamente bajo un árbol y sacó un viejo libro de su estuche para kunais. Ya lo había leído más de treinta veces, pero ese era su favorito. Él último libro escrito por Jiraya.

…………………………….

Sakura terminó su duro entrenamiento cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Lee le ofreció acompañarla, pero ella prefirió ir sola. Quería estar un poco consigo misma. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa sintió una extraña sensación y se volteó, pero no vio nada. Ya estaba totalmente de noche y no había nadie en la calle. Su casa estaba bastante alejada y eso era común, así que no le dio importancia. Abrió la puerta, entró, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y fue a bañarse. Estaba agotada, comería algo liviano con Naruto y luego se iría a dormir. Al otro día debían levantarse temprano. Luego de la ducha reparadora, se vistió y comenzó a preparar las cosas para el viaje. Alguien tocó la puerta. Bajó las escaleras extrañada, pensando que tal vez Naruto había decidido ir a buscarla, pero se encontró con una figura más alta que la que esperaba.

-¿Tú otra vez?, voy a empezar a pensar que me acosas –dijo de mal humor mirando al morocho.

-Vine a hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura dudó unos segundos, pero luego se apartó. Sasuke entró.

-Consideraré una buena señal que hayas tocado la puerta. Ahora que lo pienso creo que es la primera vez.

-Lo que pasó… -comenzó Sasuke.

-No necesitas explicarme nada si no lo deseas Sasuke –lo interrumpió Sakura, pensando en si había sido prudente al dejarlo entrar.

Sasuke suspiró. –Deseo hacerlo. Orochimaru me estaba controlando. No quise decirte esas cosas.

-Por alguna razón me sonaron muy reales…

Sasuke trataba de no mirarla a los ojos. Todo eso ya era muy difícil para él.

-Pero te aviso que si piensas dañar a Naruto, te juro que lo impediré así me cueste la vida.

-No dañaré a Naruto, porque sé que eso te dañaría a ti. Debo decirte que sólo por eso no lo hago.

-Ya veo… tú ya no lo aprecias como él a ti. Te considera un hermano…

-Yo sólo tengo un hermano, y pronto morirá por mi mano.

-Tus resentimientos nos han dañado demasiado. Si sólo viniste a decirme esas cosas ya puedes irte.

-¡Maldición Sakura!, estoy tratando de decirte algo… -trató de calmarse, la mirada asustada de ella lo hizo odiarse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué últimamente lo único que generaba en ella era temor y odio?- sólo… sólo quería pedirte perdón, ¿si? No quise asustarte y mucho menos dañarte. Nunca quise eso, traté de romper los lazos que nos unían pero ustedes insistieron en seguir buscándome.

-Ya no lo hacemos, y aún así, parece que el que nos busca ahora eres tú.

-Tal vez me siento culpable por todo lo que les hice y quiero de alguna manera ayudarlos. Tú me pediste en el hospital que los ayudara ¿no?

-Se lo pedí al Sasuke que fue a salvarme, al Sasuke que olvidó su venganza y se unió a su amigo. Pero tú no eres ese Sasuke. Tú… tú eres el verdadero. El otro… vive sólo en mis recuerdos y es una ilusión ya.

-Nunca quise ser esto, me obligaran a serlo.

-No, Sasuke, eso no es cierto. Tú elegiste tú camino, esa vez me lo dijiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Elegiste la venganza. No culpes a otros por lo que eres, porque la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Cómo podrías entender tú mi dolor?, tus padres están vivos, tuviste una infancia feliz.

-Es cierto, tal vez no pueda comprender el dolor de perder a toda mi familia… pero conozco el dolor de perder a alguien que quieres mucho. Es insoportable lo sé. Pero yo, tanto como tú, tuve amigos que me apoyaron en esos momentos difíciles y salí adelante. Tú te fuiste con el enemigo. Te fuiste con un asesino. Con un ser de lo más despreciable. Que odiaba a Konoha.

-Necesitaba poder. Aquí jamás lograría desarrollarme lo suficiente como para vencer a mi hermano.

-Eso es una gran mentira. Naruto es más fuerte que tú, puedo asegurártelo, y él siempre estuvo aquí, no necesitó traicionar a nadie. Él entrenó duramente para ser el mejor y sé que lo es.

-Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma.

-¿Qué dices?

-Tú no crees en Naruto.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡no hables como si me conocieras!

-Lo mismo digo.

-Vete.

-¿Vuelves a echarme?

-Viniste a pedir perdón por lo de ayer. Te perdono, no sé si debería, pero lo hago. Ahora vete.

-Me pediste ayuda…

-¡Porque creí que habías cambiado! Pero sigues siendo el mismo, y ahora con eso… dentro tuyo.

Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta al pasar al lado de Sakura ésta cerró los ojos y dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

-Yo una vez te admiré Sasuke –dijo, él frenó- confundí esa admiración con amor. Ahora he confundido el odio con decepción. Eso es lo único que ahora siento hacia ti Sasuke Uchiha: una profunda decepción.

Sasuke siguió caminando y cerró la puerta de un golpe al salir. Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas ahogando un llanto.

Sasuke apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y oyó que adentro Sakura estaba llorando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se había convertido en un monstruo, un monstruo que primero actuaba con bondad y luego con maldad. ¿Cómo decir que podría protegerlos si estaba en una lucha constante consigo mismo? Sentía que su ser estaba dividido, entre el Sasuke de Konoha y el Sasuke desertor…


	24. Chapter 24

Aclaraciones: me encanta q me escriban tantas cosas lindas, gracias

**Aclaraciones: **me encanta q me escriban tantas cosas lindas, gracias!, adoro leer sus comentarios. Por otro lado me canse de escribir sobre sus felices y tranquilas vidas en Konoha, así q en este cap llegan al país del remolino, xq tampoco tenía ganas de escribir sobre todo el viaje (jeje, estuve re vaga, ya lo sé) En el prox cap, sale un personaje mío!!, jeje. Creo q ya lo dije, pero a mi me encanta la pareja NaruSaku xq Naruto hace cosas muy tiernas por Sakura, tb me gusta el SasuSaku pero me parece una pareja más fría y aburrida, como el NaruHina, pero es mi opinión. Bueno me pasé mucho escribiendo comentarios tontos, los dejo, saludos cuídense!!

**Capitulo 24: En el país del remolino.**

A la mañana del otro día todos se reunieron a la entrada de Konoha para partir. También estaba allí Tsunade, que habló a solas con Naruto y luego les deseó buena suerte a todos. Mientras andaban Hinata se acercó a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun…

-Ah, Hinata –dijo Naruto sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero ocultándolo lo mejor que podía.

-Quería aclararte que no estoy enojada contigo ni con Sakura –la voz de Hinata era segura al igual que su mirada. Naruto comprendió que la chica había cambiado. Sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo- dije cosas que no creía en realidad. Sólo fue un momento de frustración…

-Está bien Hinata. Me alegra que volvamos a estar bien –rió Naruto- me asustaste bastante ese día.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun, no fue mi intención.

-Lo entiendo, y ya me parecía.

-¿Crees que podamos volver a ser amigos?

-Por supuesto, nunca dejé de serlo Hinata.

-Gracias Naruto-kun –sonrió ella y luego se fue al lado de Kiba, con quien tenía más confianza.

-Será un viaje de seis días, así que estén atentos –les advirtió el capitán Yamato.

-Sí –todo asintieron.

Anduvieron rápidamente y sin detenerse mucho. Prefirieron no usar caminos conocidos. Por las noches el capitán Yamato realizaba una casa de madera y Sai dejaba a varias de sus bestias vigilando el terreno. Pero en todo el viaje nadie apareció para molestarlos. Lo cual extrañó mucho a Kakashi, pero prefirió no decir nada. Llegaron al país del remolino en la fecha esperada. El lugar era bastante ventoso, la tierra no permitía tener una gran visión del sitio. Pero pudieron observar que era una villa bastante similar a Konoha, con la diferencia que en vez de frondosos árboles sólo encontraron palmeras que se mecían de un lado al otro por el viento.

-Bien –dijo Kakashi- primero busquemos algún lugar donde hospedarnos.

-¿Kakashi? –una voz familiar para el ninja copia lo sorprendió. Lentamente se volteó para encontrarse a alguien que pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

-Rin –dijo con su ojo visible muy abierto. La kunoichi sonrió, se veía preciosa luego de tanto tiempo.

-No puedo creer que te vuelva a ver.

-Ni yo –Kakashi se acercó a ella como hipnotizado. Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos, pero no parecía que los otros dos ninjas se percataran de su presencia- te fuiste de la villa con tu familia luego de la guerra y…

-Sí, vinimos acá. No podía seguir viviendo en Konoha, todo me recordaba a… ese suceso.

-Siempre lamenté que no te despediste.

-Hubiera sido demasiado difícil, Kakashi, lo siento –la mujer por fin se percató del resto- ¿estás en una misión?

-¿Eh? –Kakashi miró hacia el grupo que se encontraba a su espalda- ah, sí, la misión… sí estamos buscando a alguien… tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.

-No es muy prudente venir aquí. En este lugar hay gente peligrosa. Vengan los llevaré a mi casa y allí me contarán todo. Aunque antes me gustaría conocer al resto.

Kakashi seguía mirándola como si se tratara de un espejismo. Sakura carraspeó y se acercó a saludar a la mujer.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!

-Puedes llamarme Yamato.

-Kiba Inuzuka y él es Akamaru –el perro ladró en señal de saludo.

-Hinata Hyuuga.

-Sai.

-Mucho gusto, pueden decirme Rin. Tienes un equipo muy bueno Kakashi. Conozco al clan Inuzuka y al Hyuuga, tienen habilidades impresionantes. Por supuesto también recuerdo a Yamato. Jamás nos presentaron, pero sé de sus hazañas de joven.

-Sakura fue entrenada por Tsunade, y es tan fuerte y buena médica como ella, Sai es del AMBU –explicó Kakashi- y Naruto… es el ninja número uno en sorprender.

-Naruto… -repitió Rin, y luego abrió los ojos- él es…

-Sí, pero será mejor que no hablemos de eso aquí –contestó Kakashi.

-Sí, claro, síganme.

Siguieron a Rin hasta su casa. En el camino Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Hinata se acercaron para cuchichear sobre el asunto.

-¿De dónde conocerá Kakashi a esta chica? –preguntó Naruto.

-No lo sé, ni tampoco sé si deberíamos confiar tanto en ella –replicó Kiba.

-Si el sensei confía en ella nosotros también deberíamos –respondió Hinata.

-Es cierto, Kakashi no se iría con la primer persona que se le cruza –asintió Sakura.

-¿Aún cuando esa persona sea una mujer muy hermosa? –preguntó Sai.

Todos miraron a Kakashi que no le quitaba la vista a Rin mientras andaban.

-No, estoy segura de que Kakashi no haría eso. No pondría en peligro la misión jamás –contestó Sakura con determinación.

-¿Pero quién es? –seguía preguntando Naruto.

-Al parecer era de Konoha. Y sabe sobre tú condición Naruto –Kiba miró a Akamaru que ladró- Akamaru no siente nada malo en su presencia. Creo que no hay problema.

Llegaron a la casa de Rin justo cuando un gran viento se levantó.

-Sucede siempre lo mismo a esta hora –les explicó Rin mientras los dejaba pasar. La casa era bastante grande y confortable, llena de libros. Sakura se acercó a la biblioteca más cercana y revisó los títulos.

-Tienes muchos libros de medicina –le dijo a Rin fascinada.

-Sí –contestó ella con una triste sonrisa- yo también soy una ninja médico.

-Es impresionante.

-Bien Kakashi, dime a quién buscan y porqué tienen con ustedes al Kyubi, no deberían sacarlo de la villa, es el lugar más seguro, si Akatsuki…

-Veo que estás bien informada.

-Por supuesto. Me fui de la villa pero siempre me mantuve alerta con las noticias de ella. Y del mundo. Todos conocen a Akatsuki. Es más hace poco estuvieron aquí.

-¿De verdad? –preguntaron todos acercándose a ella para escuchar la historia.

-Sí y creo que ya sé que buscan ustedes, o mejor dicho a quién buscan.

Kakashi asintió.

-Están buscando al Jinchuuriki que posee el demonio de ocho colas –Rin se levantó y empezó a andar de un lado a otro nerviosa- Kakashi ¿qué intentan hacer?

-¿No es obvio? Ganarle de mano a Akatsuki.

-Eso es imposible, son demasiado poderosos, hasta para ti. Vas a lograr que los maten a todos.

-No suenas como la Rin que conocí.

-¡Claro que no!, pasé por situaciones muy difíciles. ¡Perdí a un amigo!

-Yo también –contestó Kakashi con tranquilidad. Todos se encontraban callados mirando a uno y otro- no dejaré que le saquen el Kyubi a Naruto. Y si puedo tampoco dejaré que le extraigan el demonio de ocho colas al que sea que lo tenga.

-Itachi estuvo aquí –dijo Rin sintiendo un gran miedo. Naruto y Sakura la miraron asombrados- también preguntó por él… no dije nada… pero…

-Rin ¿sabes dónde está?

-Juré que no se lo diría nadie.

-Estamos buscándolo para protegerlo –Kakashi se acercó a ella y le tomó los brazos con fuerza- debes decirnos dónde está.

-¡Haces lo mismo que ese Uchiha!, me obligas a decir algo que no quiero –Kakashi la soltó y se alejó dándole la espalda.

-Escúcheme –dijo Naruto- sé lo que es temer al odio ajeno. Ellos también me persiguen a mí. Créame lo comprendo mejor que nadie. Pero si sigue solo, lo encontrarán y lo matarán. No puedo permitir que eso suceda, ni usted tampoco. Crea en nosotros.

-Naruto… –sonrió Sakura y se colocó a su lado- Podemos contra los Akatsuki, ya hemos vencido a varios de ellos. Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame fueron vencidos por nosotros y un aliado venció a Deidara y a Orochimaru.

-Conozco al que mató a Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha. Pensé que era un desertor.

-Es mi amigo y pronto volverá a Konoha –contestó Naruto con seguridad.

-Veo que son fuertes… -Rin miró a Kakashi que estaba cerca de la ventana con la vista perdida en el oscuro paisaje de afuera. La tierra lo estaba cubriendo todo- Kakashi, no es que no confie en ustedes, sólo que no quiero que muera más gente innecesariamente.

-Es el deber de un ninja pelear Rin –respondió Kakashi como ausente- las bajas son algo que no se pueden evitar muchas veces. Pero en mi grupo no las habrá nunca más.

Rin se sorprendió ante estas palabras y luego sonrió con tristeza.

-Obito estaría orgulloso de ti…

Kakashi la miró con tristeza. Y luego se acercó.

-Su nombre es Ryu, viene seguido a casa. Es un buen amigo mío –respondió ella- y es el ninja más poderoso que he conocido. Su poder se basa en que puede controlar a la perfección el chakra de Hachibi y usarlo a su gusto. Es increíble. Nunca vi nada igual… aunque supongo, que el poder del que posee al Kyubi es más magnífico –dijo mirando a Naruto, quien sonrió algo apenado por la situación.

-Necesitamos verlo urgente, señorita Rin –insistió Yamato.

-Ya se los dije, viene seguido, pero no sé dónde está ahora.

-¿Tienes alguna prenda suya?, ¿lo que sea?, con su olor nos bastará.

Rin miró a Kakahi por unos momentos y luego asintió. Cuando volvió tenía una campera azul en sus manos.

-Es su campera, la olvidó la última vez. Si lo ven devuélvansela.

-Gracias Rin –Kakashi tomó la campera y se la asercó a Akamaru y a Kiba quienes asintieron luego de olerla.

-Ya está, lo encontraremos, claro, si este viento no echó a perder su rastro –indicó Kiba. Todos miraron hacia fuera. El viento parecía cada vez más huracanado.

-Esto no es normal –dijo Rin acercándose a la ventana y viendo con más detenimiento- Ryu –susurró, Kakashi la escuchó, ya que se había acercado a ella.

-¿Es él? –Rin se dio vuelta asustada y lo miró sintiéndose vencida- Rin ¿qué nos ocultas?

-Se enojará mucho cuando vuelva… pueden quedarse, vendrá a la noche, siempre lo hace. Usa ese viento justamente para ocultarse. Nadie podría encontrarlo, a no ser que tuviera los ojos del clan Hyuga –puntualizó observando a Hinata.

-¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas? –Kakashi parecía enojado aunque no lo demostraba.

-Trato de protegerlo.

-Sabes que no le haremos nada.

-¡No!, no lo sé Kakashi, ya no te conozco, ni a ellos.

-¿Es tu esposo?

Rin suspiró con cansancio.

-Iré preparando la comida, en un rato aparecerá. Les advierto que al verlos no se pondrá de buen humor. No es para nada amigable, tal vez por eso controla tan bien al demonio –Rin desapareció tras una puerta dejando a todos algo extrañados.

-¿Qué más oculta? –preguntó Sakura desconfiada.

-No lo sé pero lo averiguaré –contestó Kakashi y fue tras la mujer. Naruto quiso seguirlo, pero Yamato lo detuvo.

-Mejor déjalos solos Naruto, hay cosas que deben aclarar en privado.

Naruto asintió y luego se sentó mirando hacia fuera. Sakura se colocó a su lado. Sai tomó uno de los libros de los estantes y se puso a ojearlo. Mientras el resto seguía quieto algo incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraban.


	25. Chapter 25

Aclaraciones: acá les dejo un nuevo cap con mi personaje, jaja

**Aclaraciones: **acá les dejo un nuevo cap con mi personaje, jaja. Sigan escribiendo!, Saludos y cuídense!

**Capitulo 25: Ryu**

En la cocina Rin intentaba preparar la cena, pero las manos le temblaban, lo que hizo que una olla llena de agua se le cayera al suelo.

-¡Demonios! –gritó furiosa. Cuando se agachó para levantarla, una mano le pasó un trapo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Kakashi.

-Necesitarás un trapo para esa agua.

-Gracias –contestó quitándole el trapo y comenzando a secar el suelo. Kakashi no parecía tener intenciones de ayudar lo que la hizo enfurecerse aún más- ¿vas a quedarte ahí mirándome?

-¿Qué?, no te miraba a ti, observaba el cuadro que tienes ahí.

-Idiota –refunfuñó Rin.

-No contestaste mi pregunta de antes.

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-¿Es tu esposo?

-… no…

-Tantos años y no te has casado, ¿qué hiciste?

-Soy la doctora de aquí, lo cual me ocupa bastante tiempo.

-Y siendo doctora ¿no pudiste encontrar un buen marido que te cuidara?

-No.

-¿Ni uno?, que extraño, este país debe tener problemas con sus hombres.

-¡No quise casarme!, ¿contento?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Aagg –Rin se levantó y mientras hablaba sacudía el trapo mojado que salpicaba agua hacia todos lados- eres un idiota, un estúpido, un… ¡te odio Hatake Kakashi!

Kakashi, quien no apartaba la vista del trapo. Sintió que pronto se echaría a reír pero trató de concentrarse y mantener su seriedad.

-Bueno… ¿qué vas a hacer de comer?

-Aún no lo sé.

-A Naruto le gusta el ramen, podrías hacer eso y lo mantendrías contento.

-No me importa mantenerlo contento. Esto será terrible cuando llegue Ryu.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

-Ya lo dije, Ryu es muy temperamental… Kakashi tú no sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida. Y en estos instantes, lamento haberte encontrado.

Rin dio media vuelta para irse pero Kakashi la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Rin suspiró, necesitaba hablar con alguien sinceramente, necesitaba descargarse: -Luego de que la guerra terminara, vinimos con mis padres aquí. Pero una gran peste azotó a la ciudad y muy pocos sobrevivieron. Mis padres no lograron pasar el año. Al entrar ya no nos dejaban salir... Todo fue un caos. Busqué y busqué la cura durante años. Cuando la encontré ya había sido tarde. Sólo el diez por ciento de la población se salvó. Los padres de Ryu y su novia murieron. Desde ahí él… él se convirtió en alguien desagradable. Trata mal a todos los de afuera. Menos a mí, ya que salvé a su pueblo… pero no le gustan los extranjeros…

-¿Cómo supieron de Akatsuki?

-Estuve al tanto de las noticias y cuando me enteré que buscaban los demonios se lo dije. Yo desde hacía rato que conocía su situación… en realidad, fue gracias a él que encontré la cura –Kakashi la miró intrigado- es complicado de explicar. Pero digamos que la cura estaba en él. La enfermedad se manifestaba distinto según las personas. Algunas duraban más y oras menos. Yo estuve entre las que más duró y por ello me salvé. Pero Ryu, jamás contrajo la enfermedad. Empecé a estudiarlo y él tuvo que contarme su situación de Jinchuuriki.

-Ya veo.

-Por suerte escapó antes de que ese Uchiha y su compañera llegaran.

-Tuviste suerte de que no te hicieron daño.

-El Uchiha no lo permitió. Ella quería matarme.

-No entiendo bien qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Itachi pero me alegra que en ese momento haya sido benévolo.

-¿Ese es el que asesinó a todo su clan?

-Sí, Uchiha Itachi es un enemigo temible. Bien te dejaré cocinar tranquila.

-Kakashi –Rin fue la que lo detuvo esta vez- ten cuidado ¿si?, no quiero que otro de mis amigos muera. Y menos alguien tan importante como tú.

-Yo no soy tan importante, es cierto que soy fuerte, pero te aseguro que los que están en el living lo son igual o más que yo. Nada le pasará al mundo si muero.

-Siempre desvías las cosas, yo no hablaba del mundo entero, sino de mi mundo –contestó Rin. Kakashi se sorprendió. Ella tironeó de su chaqueta para acercarlo y cuando iba quitarle la máscara un golpe sonó en el living. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos- es él.

-¡¡Rin!!, ¡¿Qué hacen estas personas aquí?!

Un hombre de la edad de Kakashi, pero más alto y fornido se encontraba en la puerta. Miraba a todos con un odio incontenible a través de unos ojos rojos de pupila recta. El pelo era de un color café oscuro, corto. Llevaba en su espalda una katana que sacó de inmediato al ver a los intrusos. Todos se pusieron alertas. Rin apareció seguida de Kakashi.

-Tranquilo Ryu, son amigos, vienen a ayudarte.

-¡Yo no necesito ayuda!, ¿te parece que necesito ayuda Rin?, ¿tú los llamaste?, son ninjas de Konoha.

-Los encontré cuando iba a comprar. Este que está a mi lado es Kakashi, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?

Ryu miró a Kakashi por un momento y luego volvió a fijar su vista en Rin.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿por qué son tantos?

-Vienen a hablar contigo, si te calmas podrán hacerlo.

-¡No voy a calmarme!

-Son muchos porque se están enfrentando a Akatsuki.

El rostro de Ryu se puso pálido.

-¿Quieres decir que lo saben?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Ese chico, es igual a ti –Rin señaló a Naruto que se adelantó.

-Es cierto –dijo Naruto con calma- yo poseo el Kyubi en mi interior. Ellos también me buscan a mí. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Y vinimos a darte una mano.

-No necesito de ayuda para salvarme, Kyubi, soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencerlos.

-¿Y por eso te ocultas? –preguntó Sakura. Ryu la miró iracundo.

-¡Les ordeno que salgan de mi casa!

-Rin nos permitió entrar –respondió Kakashi.

-¡Tú! –señaló a Kakashi- ¡cierra la boca!, ¡eres un debilucho!, seguramente igual que todos los que se encuentran en esta sala.

-Arg, si lo deseas te demostraremos que no somos debiluchos –soltó Kiba furioso.

-Eres un débil si dependes de un perro para sobrevivir.

-Y tú si dependes del chakra de un demonio –contestó Sakura. Ryu volvió a mirarla.

-¡¿Quién es esta niña?!

-¿A quién le llamas niña?

-Es una ninja médico como yo, Ryu –respondió Rin acercándose a él con cuidado y hablando con calma.

-¡Pues me está colmando la paciencia con sus palabritas!, no la perdonaré por ser médica.

-Sakura-chan trata de calmarte, no estás ayudando –susurró Naruto a Sakura.

-¡Lo siento Naruto, pero este tipo me tiene harta!, ¡¿quién se cree que es tratándonos así?! –Sakura había gritado tan fuerte que todos la habían oído. Naruto se tapó la cara, mientras Ryu comenzaba a sentir que su chakra fluía por todo su cuerpo listo para el ataque.

-Sakura-chan… -Naruto se interpuso entre ella y Ryu justo a tiempo, ya que el hombre se había lanzado contra la kunoichi dispuesto a ahorcarla.

-Salte de mi camino Kyubi esto es entre ella y yo.

-Si la tocas te las verás conmigo –Naruto estaba serio ahora.

-Con cualquiera de nosotros –agregó Sai colocándose al lado de Naruto seguido de Kiba y Hinata.

-Puedo defenderme sola –dijo Sakura mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ryu.

-Ryu, por favor, no empieces, no fue su intención decir esas cosas –Rin lo tomó del brazo pero él se soltó de un tirón.

-Eso no es verdad-contestó Sakura levantando el mentón con orgullo- lo que dije es la pura verdad, eres un grosero y además no nos conoces como para estar diciendo esas cosas.

-¡Dile que se calle Rin!

-Por favor Sakura-san, no entiendes…

-¡No me da miedo!, no voy a callarme nada.

-Sakura-chan…

-Vinimos de buena voluntad a ayudarte porque pensamos que estarías solo, y ¿así nos tratas? Nos gritas sin primero escucharnos. No venimos a quitarte tu estúpido demonio, ni a usar su poder o el tuyo, sólo queremos protegerte.

Ryu respiraba entrecortado y no apartaba la vista de Sakura que se encontraba detrás de sus amigos. Kakashi y Yamato no intercedían ya que les parecía que aún no había un peligro del cual preocuparse.

-¿Por qué alguien querría ayudar a un monstruo como yo?

-No eres un monstruo –replicó Naruto- yo no me considero monstruo ni creo que tú lo seas. Estos demonios los colocaron en nuestro interior sin nuestro permiso, fue algo injusto. Ahora Akatsuki quiere sacárnoslo a costa de nuestras vidas. Eso también es injusto, pero por lo menos tenemos la capacidad para oponernos. Te buscamos para que sepas que alguien más está tratando de impedir que Akatsuki logre su objetivo. No dejaremos que gente inocente muera.

-Yo no soy ningún inocente. Déjenme en paz –Ryu salió de la casa. Sakura corrió tras él.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto también fue por ellos, el resto al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que era imposible encontrar algo, el viento volvía a soplar con fuerza.

Naruto tampoco podía ver nada, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, encontraría a Sakura y a Ryu.

Sakura se acercó a Ryu que estaba sentado sobre una roca mirando el suelo.

-Todos hemos hecho cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos Ryu, pero no por eso no mereces ser salvado.

-Déjame, ¿no me escuchaste acaso?

-Creo que es hora que me escuches y te calles –Sakura se sentó a su lado- Conozco a Naruto desde hace muchos años, sé lo que ha sufrido. En mi aldea nadie lo quería cuando era chico y tuvo que esforzarse muchísimo para poder ser reconocido. Él tiene una capacidad increíble de hacer cambiar a las personas con sus palabras y sus actos. Cambió la mentalidad del portador del demonio de una cola…

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Quiero decir que deberías conocerlo un poco más y así entenderás que a Naruto no le importa quién seas, sólo te ayudará. Él fue el que más quiso venir, a costa de su propia seguridad, porque conoce el dolor de la soledad. ¿No es eso ya una muestra de nuestra buena voluntad?

-¿Por qué alguien querría ayudar a alguien que no conoce sin esperar nada?

-Es su naturaleza, no tiene un porqué. ¿Puedes darnos una oportunidad? Te demostraremos que somos de confianza.

Ryu miró a Sakura por un momento y luego asintió.

-Creo que de tanto estar con ese chico has heredado su facultad de convencimiento.

-Disculpa si te grité ahí dentro.

-Tenías razón… sólo que… tengo miedo y me siento desesperado.

-Ya no deberás temer más, te protegeremos, te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo y por supuesto que Naruto lo hará.

-Gracias… Sakura…

-Ahora ¿puedes parar el viento?, es bastante molesto.

-Sí, lo siento –el viento desapareció al instante y Naruto por fin pudo verlos. Corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Sakura-chan!, Ryu discúlpala es que…

-Está bien Naruto, les daré una oportunidad para conocerlos. Pero sólo será una y no crean que no voy a estar atento. Tu chica es especial, tienes suerte.

Naruto lo miró anonadado y asintió. Ryu se levantó y caminó hacia la casa nuevamente. Sakura sonrió al Uzumaki.

-Todo solucionado.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Sólo unas cositas, no importa.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más Sakura-chan, eres increíble.

-Lo hago por ti, más que por él. No me sigue cayendo bien.

-Nunca fue comprendido, debes tenerle paciencia.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

-Tú también pasaste por momentos difíciles en el pasado y no eres así.

-Era bastante molesto cuando era chico.

-Sólo un poco –rió ella y se acercó para besarlo- por fin tenemos un poco de tiempo a solas.

-Sí, pero no mucho, si no volvemos se van a preocupar.

-Sí, es cierto, vamos.


	26. Chapter 26

Aclaraciones: Buenas

**Aclaraciones: **Buenas!, gracias a los q me escriben, espero q les guste este cap, a mi me encanta el principio, je. Actualizo cuando puedo, a veces más temprano y a veces más tarde, pero trato de que sea todos los días, así q no se enojen si lo hago más tarde. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 26: Pesadillas **

Corría por un largo pasillo, huía de alguien aunque no sabía de quién. Miró hacia atrás, no lo pudo ver, pero escuchaba sus pasos. Su perseguidor caminaba con tranquilidad, como esperando que su presa se cansara de correr. Respiraba por la boca, sus piernas no querían seguir andando. Tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo, las piernas y los brazos le temblaban. Un grito desgarrador se oyó en la lejanía. Conocía ese grito, sabía de quién era. Debía ir. Corrió pero parecía que los pasillos eran infinitos. Sintió que estaba dando vueltas en círculo. De nuevo el grito. Unas lágrimas de frustración cayeron por su rostro mezclándose con su sudor. No podía ayudar a nadie si él también estaba en problemas. Seguía siendo débil, ahora estaba huyendo por su vida mientras cerca de allí estaban lastimando a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Por fin pudo ver una luz. Esta pequeña esperanza le dio fuerzas, corrió más rápido. Llegó al lugar iluminado. La luz le hizo daño en los ojos pero se obligó a abrirlos. Allí en el suelo estaba ella. Su blanco rostro reflejaba el terror. Los ojos estaban fijos en un punto y carecían de la luz que él tanto había amado. Estaba paralizado con la imagen, se obligó a sí mismo a caminar, tal vez pudiera ayudarla, debía haber alguna esperanza. No podía estar muerta. Al rozar con su mano temblorosa el rostro de ella, lo sintió helado. Su calor se había esfumado para siempre. Su pelo, una vez brillante y sedoso, estaba opaco y lleno de sangre seca. Tenía una mano cerrada con fuerza. La abrió y encontró un papel arrugado. Al abrirlo pudo ver una foto, una foto muy conocida por él. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La foto manchada de sangre la mostraba a ella feliz, junto a él, enojado, su mejor amigo, y su sensei. Escuchó pasos, al voltear, se encontró con la sombra que lo perseguía. Se paró, no escaparía, lo enfrentaría y encontraría al maldito que la había matado. Un rayo de luz iluminó el rostro de su perseguidor y se encontró frente a frente con su mejor amigo. "Tú me obligaste a hacerlo Naruto". "¿Por qué, Sasuke, cómo pudiste?". Era imposible, no podía luchar contra él. No podía matar a su mejor amigo. "Te dije que me mataras, no quisiste hacerlo, ahora él tomó el control". "Sasuke…". Cayó de rodillas impresionado, no sabía qué hacer, el dolor era insoportable. Miró hacia atrás, al rostro de ella, la sangre llegaba hasta donde él estaba. "Todo termina hoy, ahora". "Sí, terminará, al igual que nuestras vidas". Había tomado una decisión. Debía vengar su muerte, pero no podría vivir su vida solo. No podría vivir sin ella y sabiendo que había matado a su mejor amigo. Se levantó y corrió hacia su, ahora, enemigo.

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba empapado de sudor, le dolía todo el cuerpo como si de verdad hubiese estado corriendo. Miró a su alrededor y por un momento no reconoció dónde estaba. Pero luego recordó que se habían quedado a dormir en la casa de Rin. Los hombres tiraron sus bolsas de dormir en la sala mientras que las mujeres durmieron en las camas. Salió, despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido, de la bolsa. Miró hacia fuera, aún no era de día, todos seguían descansando apasiblemente. Despacio se acercó a la habitación donde dormía su querida Sakura. Sonrió al ver el rostro de la kunoichi relajado y tranquilo. Ella estaba bien. Sólo había sido una pesadilla, una espantosa pesadilla. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y tocar su suave rostro, sintió su calor, y recordó el sueño.

-Jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño, aunque deba matarlo, no dejaré que te lastime –susurró.

Ella se movió y aún dormida le tomó la mano. Naruto sonrió aún más y se sentó a su lado, no queriendo quitar su mano de ese suave contacto con la de ella. Con la otra tocó su sedoso cabello y le apartó un mechón que tapaba su cara. Poco a poco el sueño volvió a invadirlo y luego de estar una hora mirándola se quedó dormido.

Sakura se despertó y sintió que tenía algo en su mano. Sonrió al ver que Naruto estaba sentado en la cama dormido. Había soñado que le tomaba la mano y que le acariciaba el rostro. Al final había sido verdad. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para despertarlo. Abrió sus azules ojos y se encontró con los verdes de ella.

-¿Te desperté? –preguntó preocupado.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si estabas dormido? –contestó ella.

-¿Me quedé dormido?, ni me di cuenta.

-Eres un tonto –rió ella revolviéndole el pelo.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza lo que la sorprendió.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó algo preocupada pero con una sonrisa.

-Nada, te quiero mucho, sólo eso.

-Me abrazas como si no me hubieses visto en años.

-Lo sé, pero es que me gusta sentir tu calor.

Sakura cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Por alguna razón sentía que él temía a algo. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Luego de un rato él se apartó lentamente.

-En Konoha te compré esto –sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso collar con una piedra rosada tallada con el símbolo de la villa.

-¿Para mí?... Naruto es hermoso –dijo tomándolo y mirándolo con detenimiento- debe haberte costado mucho.

-No –en realidad ahora tenía deudas con todo el mundo por esa compra, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, la sonrisa de ella era de lo más gratificante para él. Sakura se colgó el collar y siguió mirándolo. Luego le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Buen día chicos –saludó Kakashi desde la entrada- deberían ser más discretos si van a dormir juntos.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!, ¡¿Cómo vas a decir esas cosas?! –Naruto quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Bueno… yo también fui joven y…

-¡¡Cállate!! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Kakashi sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno, no es para que se pusieran así, con el nerviosismo se nota más que estaban haciendo algo…

-¡Fuera! –gritó Naruto revoleándole una almohada. Kakashi la esquivó hábilmente y se fue diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo- idiota.

-Bien, vayamos a comer algo.

-Sí.

Mientras comían Yamato les comentó la siguiente parte de su misión.

-Primero, sabrán que no podemos llevar a Ryu a Konoha…

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Naruto molesto, pensaba que Konoha era el lugar más seguro para poder proteger a Ryu.

-Sí que eres tonto Naruto –dijo Kiba- todavía pareces de doce. Si llevamos a Ryu a la aldea entonces Akatsuki nos atacará. No podemos poner en riesgo Konoha. Allí vive gente inocente.

-Pero, me protegieron a mí.

-Es distinto Naruto, tú eres de Konoha, es el deber de una villa proteger a sus aldeanos –le explicó Sakura.

-Pero… entonces…

-Entonces Naruto, si me dejaras hablar –prosiguió Yamato- esperaremos noticias de Shikamaru que está buscando la guarida de Akatsuki. Y además al resto que se unirá con nosotros para el enfrentamiento.

-¿Enfrentamiento? –preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, iremos a buscar a los Akatsuki y los enfrentaremos.

El rostro de la kunoichi palideció. Era la peor noticia que había oído. ¿Cómo iban a ir ellos a enfrentar a los Akatsuki? ¿Llevarían a Naruto con las personas que lo querían?

-Pero eso es un suicidio –dijo casi sin voz.

-Son las órdenes, Sakura-san.

-No, no voy a dejar que lleven a Naruto con el enemigo, ¡sobre mi cadáver! –gritó enloquecida levantándose de su silla. Ryu la miraba asombrado por su actitud. Estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ese chico, ese chico que poseía el demonio más poderoso de todos, ¿cómo era posible?

-¡Sakura! –dijo Kakashi con una autoridad que hizo que la chica volviera a sentarse y se calmara- no le hables así a tus superiores. Esa es nuestra misión. No podemos seguir escondiéndonos de Akatsuki, lo mejor es terminar con ellos –Kakashi se calmó al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la kunoichi- no te preocupes, iremos muchos, nada pasará.

Naruto se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba ella.

-Ey, no llores, todo estará bien Sakura-chan, no temas.

-Sssí, lo siento –Sakura se secó las lágrimas. Rin la miraba con tristeza. Su temor era el mismo que el de ella. Ya que no quería que nada le sucediera a Kakashi.

-Todos protegeremos a Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata con algo de timidez- no debes temer Sakura-san.

-Hinata… sí, tienes razón.

-Sai necesitaré que hagas un pájaro para que sobrevuele el lugar, deberemos estar alertas.

-Sí, claro, de inmediato –Sai sacó un pergamino y dibujó rápidamente en él un pájaro. Luego realizando los sellos necesarios logró hacer que el dibujo cobrara vida y saliera por la ventana.

Unas horas más tarde Sakura estaba leyendo uno de los libros de Rin. Kiba jugaba con Akamaru y Hinata. Sai dibujaba el pueblo y Kakashi y Yamato charlaban tranquilamente. Naruto estaba de lo más aburrido. Se acercó a ver el dibujo de Sai.

-La otra noche también dibujaste el lugar donde estábamos.

-Sí, Ino me pidió que le hiciera dibujos de los lugares bonitos que encuentre y de la ciudad.

-Oye, ¿qué hay entre Ino y tú?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso de los dibujos… bueno es medio raro que le hagas tantos dibujos a alguien.

-A mí no me parece raro. También le hice varios dibujos a Sakura-san y a mi amigo. Dibujo para personas que estimo.

-Viniendo de ti eso es una revelación… espera un minuto… ¿cómo que le estuviste haciendo dibujitos a Sakura-chan?

-Sí.

Naruto quiso lanzarse contra Sai y ahorcarlo y casi lo hace pero fue interrumpido por Akamaru que pasó junto a él y casi lo hace caer. El perro era demasiado grande.

-¡Ey Kiba!, cuida de tu perro, casi me mata.

-Pues no te metas en su camino, tonto. Estamos entrenando.

-A mí me parece más que están jugando, si hasta Hinata lo está corriendo.

-Es una especie de entrenamiento. Mejoramos nuestra velocidad, ya que Akamaru es muy rápido.

-Eso no me lo creo, yo podría atraparlo.

-¿Eso crees? –Kiba lo miró divertido- te reto a hacer una carrera contra él.

-¡Ja!, me encantan los retos. ¿Qué apostamos?

-Mmmm –pensó Kiba- ¿Qué te parece si te pago todos los platos de ramen que puedas comer si ganas?

-Perfecto, ¿y si pierdo?

-Le comprarás la comida de un mes a Akamaru.

-¡Bien!

-¿Siempre con comida?, ¿su mundo gira alrededor de eso acaso? –preguntó Sai, pero los chicos no lo oyeron. Suspiró con cansancio y siguió dibujando.

Yamato, Kakashi, Ryu, Rin, Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a ver la carrera. Animal y chico se pusieron en posiciones y luego de que Kiba lo ordenara salieron corriendo. Pronto Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos y llegó al lugar indicado casi sin que se dieran cuenta. Akamaru frenó en seco a mitad de camino totalmente sorprendido. Kakashi sonrió satisfecho, Naruto ya dominaba la técnica de la teletransportación a la perfección. Todos aplaudieron y Kiba sonrió.

-No paras de sorprenderme Naruto –le dijo cuando el chico volvió.

-Jeje, recuerda que me debes muchos platos de ramen.

-Sí, sí, te los pagaré, no soy tacaño como tú.

-Naruto estuviste increíble –dijo Sakura totalmente sorprendida, no sabía que se había vuelto tan rápido.

-Gracias Sakura-chan –dijo algo avergonzado.

Rin sin embargo no decía nada. Hasta que miró a Kakashi.

-Esa técnica…

-Sí, es la del sensei… se la enseñé a Naruto, ya que supuse que si su padre la dominaba tan bien, él lo haría igual. Creo que se volverá mucho más fuerte que él, o tal vez ya lo es.

-Supongo entonces que domina el rasengan.

-Mucho mejor de lo que crees, y lo ha mejorado.

-Es increíble…

-Si… Naruto es especial, no sólo puede lograr dominar cualquier técnica que le des, sino que también tiene un don para hacer de cualquiera su amigo.

Ryu escuchaba la conversación apartado, pero muy atento. Sintió algo de envidia al ver la velocidad del chico que superaba la suya sin lugar a dudas. Él siempre se había creído el mejor, pero ahora tenía a alguien delante suyo que lo vencería sin muchos problemas. Cerró los puños con fuerza. Y entró en la casa. No pensaba seguir escuchando las alabanzas que le daban al rubio.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Preparativos de guerra

**Aclaraciones: **gracias a los q me escriben, sigan haciéndolo. Saludos.

**Capitulo 27: Preparativos de guerra**

-Shikamaru, ¿qué haremos ahora? –Ten Ten miraba a su compañero preocupada.

-Debemos informar de todo esto a los demás y a la Hokague, esto cambia mucho la situación.

-Pero si llegan a decidir que debemos pelear, esto será una guerra –comentó Shino.

-Por supuesto mi villa ayudará. Si debemos ir a la guerra lo haremos –aclaró Kankuro.

-No debemos precipitarnos, esas decisiones no nos corresponden tomarlas a nosotros, pero esto se ha vuelto demasiado problemático para mi gusto.

-Toda la villa de la lluvia se está preparando, parece que nos están esperando –comentó Ten Ten.

-Seguramente lo hacen desde que Jiraya-sama vino –dijo Neji.

-Bien, partamos de inmediato, no debe de haber ningún miembro de Akatsuki aquí o ya nos habrían descubierto –decía Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Konoha.

-Aún así su guarida es aquí, eso es seguro –siguió Neji, tenía activado su Byakugan por si alguien se aproximaba, pero no parecía que alguien hubiera notado su presencia.

-Yo iré a mi villa a comentar todo esto, les mandaré noticias de la decisión de inmediato –dijo Kankuro partiendo en dirección a la villa de la arena.

-Bien, ¿estás seguro de ir solo?, uno de nosotros puede ir contigo –le dijo Shikamaru.

-Estaré bien, no soy un Jinchuuriki y me sé cuidar solo –concluyó Kankuro y se fue.

-No debería agrandarse tanto si sólo depende de esas marionetas horribles –comentó Ten Ten.

-Son armas ninja al igual que tus shurikens, y no creo que quede indefenso si se las destruyen –Neji aún seguía preocupado por los alrededores, temiendo un ataque en cualquier momento. Habían sido sumamente cuidadosos pero tratándose de Akatsuki deberían tener su aldea más protegida- bien vamos.

Los cuatro ninjas partieron de inmediato, dos luego se separaría del resto para ir a hablar con el grupo Kakashi que, según la información que les había llegado por un ave de Sai, estaban en el país del remolino. Decidieron que lo mejor era que Neji y Ten Ten fueran allí, ya que los insectos de Shino servirían para la comunicación y Shikamaru quería ayudar a la Hokague a planear un ataque si esa era la decisión.

…………………………………………..

Ya había pasado la medianoche y Sasuke aún no podía dormir. Había dado vueltas en la cama del lugar donde se estaban hospedando sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Se levantó cansado de intentar realizar algo que no lograría y salió al patio del lugar. Las palabras de Sakura lo estaban volviendo loco, ya que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Se había vuelto muy fuerte, estaba seguro que podría vencer a su hermano esta vez, pero aún así sentía un gran vacío. ¿Y si se hubiese vuelto fuerte igual que en ese momento sin irse de Konoha? Era cierto que Naruto se había fortalecido muchísimo sin necesidad de ser un desertor. Sabía que las veces que habían luchado había salido victorioso porque el rubio no quería dañarlo. Se preguntó si su amigo se animaría a matarlo si llegado el caso, Orochimaru lo poseyera completamente, y si podría lograrlo. ¿Qué haría si no lograba dañarlo y terminaba matándolo al igual que a Sakura?, jamás se lo perdonaría. Se miró las manos. Se había vuelto muy fuerte, pero a un costo sumamente alto, tal vez mayor de lo que él había creído en un principio. Había perdido su hogar y a la única persona que había sido verdaderamente importante para él. Y ahora esa repugnante serpiente estaba logrando vencer en su lucha interna. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Pero no podía negar que cada vez que veía a sus amigos juntos, deseaba matar a Naruto. Él le había quitado su preciado tesoro… no, no había hecho nada, él, Sasuke, había sido el único culpable de que ahora Sakura no quisiera verlo. Casi sin darse cuenta había sacado su espada y la movía algo distraído, aunque con una ligereza sorprendente. Miró la luna llena y se preguntó si sus amigos estarían durmiendo en ese instante, o… estarían disfrutando de su feliz compañía. Apretó los dientes y la mano que sostenía la espada. En su mente la voz de Orochimaru no dejaba de hablarle, desde hacía mucho que no podía calmarla de ninguna forma y había podido acostumbrarse a ella. Sin embargo parecía estar actuando sobre su subconsciente generándole un odio incontenible. Clavó la espada en el suelo con rudeza, sacó varios kunais y los lanzó contra un árbol todos se clavaron en el mismo punto. Imaginó que ese punto era la cabeza de Naruto y sonrió. Pero luego caminó hacia atrás asustado de sí mismo. No quería odiarlo, no podía odiarlo. Él era su amigo, a pesar de su esfuerzo por cortar los lazos jamás pudo hacerlo. El odio lo estaba consumiendo. Se estaba saliendo de control, era peligroso para todo el que estuviera a su lado. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el lugar donde se había hospedado junto a su grupo. A la única persona que deseaba matar era a su hermano… ella lo había calmado, como siempre ella fue la única que le pudo dar paz. Sonrió levemente al recordar a la pelirrosa. Se tomó la cabeza y se obligó a sí mismo a olvidar sus sentimientos. No podía seguir así, ¿acaso quería hacerle daño nuevamente? Ahora que ella era feliz, no podía ir a tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero quería estar a su lado, admitiría eso por lo menos a su propia mente. Era demasiado orgulloso para rogar, pero no podía negarlo.

-Sasuke… -Juugo se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces despierto?, deberías dormir, partiremos temprano –dijo Sasuke con frialdad sin mirarlo.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Somos un equipo Sasuke, por si no lo recuerdas, nos preocupa tus actitudes últimamente.

-Entonces deberían irse del grupo. No quiero que cuestionen mis decisiones.

-Jamás lo haría, como dije, sólo me preocupo por ti, al igual que los demás. Hace mucho que estamos juntos. Tú me has ayudado con mi monstruo interior, ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude con el tuyo?

-Porque puedo controlarlo solo –contestó irritado mirándolo con el Sharingan activado.

-Lamento no poder creerte… deberías pensarlo, si temes que alguien que aprecias salga lastimado, por una vez en tu vida deberías dejar de lado tu orgullo y admitir que no puedes controlarlo.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar la expresión desolada de su rostro.

-Habla dentro de mí todo el tiempo –dijo luego de varios minutos en silencio- está haciendo que me vuelva loco. Siento su odio correr por mis venas… deseo matar…

-Sabes que a mí me pasa algo similar. Y sólo te puedo decir que de la única forma en que puedes controlarlo es con ayuda.

-Sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarme, pero no puedo pedirle que lo haga. No puedo lastimarla más.

-No hay muchas opciones Sasuke. Si no puedes controlarte por ti mismo, terminarás enloqueciendo y dañando a alguien seriamente.

-Lo sé… pero ¿cómo puedo pedirle que me ayude?, la lastimé demasiado Juugo. Y ahora… ella por fin encontró la felicidad junto a… a…

-¿Lo odias?

-Sí –admitió sin ninguna duda, lo que lo asustó aún más- Quiero verlo muerto –las palabras salieron de su boca como si otro las hubiera dicho.

-Pero no lo quieres matar por ella.

-Sí…

-Definitivamente es sólo ella la que puede darte el control. Pero piensa que tal vez no la necesites físicamente, sino que puedes apelar a su recuerdo. Tal vez eso te ayude.

-No lo sé… supongo que puedo intentarlo.

Juugo dio media vuelta para volver a la posada.

-Juugo, no se lo digas a los otros.

-Sabes que no soy de hablar mucho. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

-Bien.

Volvió a tomar su espada y la guardó. Se sentó sobre una roca de brazos cruzados y decidió esperar al amanecer para luego llamar a los demás y partir nuevamente.

……………………………..

-De nuevo no saben dónde están los dos Jinchuurikis que faltan –Pein estaba irritado con lo que estaba sucediendo. El plan se estaba alargando más de lo que deseaba.

-He visto que tienes a todos los ninjas de tu villa preparados. ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Itachi.

-Yo no haré nada, sólo espero –respondió Pein- Konoha ha estado movilizando sus ninjas lo cual a pesar de que no me preocupa mucho, hace que me prepare. Nada debe interferir con el plan.

-Si necesitas más hombres podemos reclutar de otras villas –dijo Zetsu.

-No será necesario, he hecho que los ninjas de mi aldea tengan un entrenamiento muy arduo. Serán suficientes.

-Sigues subestimando a la gente, Pein –dijo Itachi con tranquilidad a pesar de la mirada que le dirigió su compañera- por algo la villa de Konoha es la más reconocida de todas, sus ninjas son sumamente poderosos, además, poseen clanes con habilidades únicas.

-¿Hablas del clan Hyuga, el Uchiha o cuál? –preguntó Pein con tranquilidad- Sus ojos no me atemorizan, la línea sucesoria ocular más poderosa es la que yo poseo, el Sharingan o el Byakugan no se comparan.

Itachi no pareció inmutarse aunque por dentro estaba furioso.

-Tengo información de todos los ninjas poderosos de Konoha, y sé que ninguno podrá conmigo. Hatake Kakashi es más débil que tú, Tsunade no puede salir de su villa, así que no me preocupa, con respecto a su alumna, me encargaré personalmente de ella. El Jinchuuriki es un tonto impulsivo, será presa fácil. A los Hyuga también puedo vencerlos. ¿Hay algún otro que pueda darme problemas Itachi?

-Mi hermano.

-Tú te encargarás de él, así que ese está descartado. No estarás sugiriendo que tu hermano menor puede vencerte, ¿verdad?

-Sólo diré que te olvidas de muchos ninjas que podrían causarte problemas, la villa de Konoha es muy unida, cada persona daría la vida por su compañero, ¿tienes eso en tu villa?

-No es necesario, ellos darían su vida por mí. Con esa motivación es suficiente.

-Espero que por el bien de todos tengas razón –concluyó Itachi y se fue. Konan lo siguió y Zetsu desapareció.

-Con nuestros ojos será suficiente –dijo Pein al último Akatsuki que quedaba en el salón. Tobi asintió sin decir nada.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: La ruptura

**Capitulo 28: La ruptura**

Naruto y su grupo ya habían pasado tres días en el país del remolino. Lo cual para el rubio se estaba volviendo una verdadera tortura. Estaba desesperado por entrar en acción o por lo menos por saber algo relacionado con el enemigo. Quería terminar rápido con ese problema para así dedicarse a ayudar a su amigo. Desde la última vez que se habían visto estaba muy preocupado por él. Mientras intentaba pensar qué hacer al respecto vio a Ryu. Se acercó a él para pedirle un favor.

-Oye Ryu.

Ryu lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero Naruto no le dio importancia, como siempre lo había visto así, pensó que tendría una personalidad similar a la de Sasuke, siempre serio.

-Tú sabes controlar tu demonio a la perfección ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto –contestó con orgullo.

-Me preguntaba si no podrías enseñarme a hacerlo.

Ryu sonrió con suficiencia. En los días que habían estado esos ninjas viviendo en casa de Rin y él, sus celos se habían ido incrementando. Había visto un entrenamiento de los seis y había descubierto que todos tenían habilidades únicas e impresionantes. Pero al que más odiaba era a Naruto, ya que estaba seguro de que era al único al que no podía vencer. En un momento pensó si su demonio no le estaba influyendo de alguna forma, ya que el Hachibi y el Kyubi habían sido rivales en el pasado, habiendo sido vencido el ocho colas por el nueve colas. Tal vez su control se estaba debilitando por sus fuertes sentimientos pero había descartado esa idea de inmediato. Él jamás volvería a ser poseído por ese monstruo, era lo suficientemente poderoso.

-¿Acaso no puedes con él Naruto?

-Bueno, por lo general está tranquilo –explicó Naruto con total inocencia, sin darse cuenta que Ryu estaba disfrutando inmensamente el momento- pero cuando me enojo mucho logra controlarme… he hecho cosas que jamás hubiera deseado hacer –concluyó con tristeza mirando hacia donde Sakura estaba. La kunoichi entrenaba arduamente todos los días junto a algún miembro del equipo que estuviera desocupado, en ese caso, Kakashi.

-¿La lastimaste? –la pregunta quiso sonar triste, pero pareció más una burla.

-Sí, no mucho, pero… juré protegerla, si es necesario hasta de mí mismo.

-Mira no puedo hacer nada por ti. Lo único que necesitas es fuerza interior. Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, el demonio te hará caso y podrás usar su chakra a tu antojo. Pero al parecer no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Dices que jamás podré lograrlo? –se sentía desolado.

-Y… sí… me parece que el que selló el demonio en ti estuvo bastante equivocado con la elección. Se debe pensar muy bien esas cosas.

Naruto miró el suelo con tristeza. ¿Acaso el cuarto se había equivocado al elegirlo?, él había confiado en su fuerza, ahora mismo se debería de sentir decepcionado.

Ryu sonrió más al ver la pena que invadía al chico, pero su sonrisa se borró al poco tiempo, cuando vio que Naruto levantaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos confundido. ¿Por qué estaba feliz?

-Está bien. No importa, seguiré intentándolo siempre, jamás me rendiré. Sé que podré lograrlo si me esfuerzo.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ese chico lograba ver esperanza hasta en las situaciones más difíciles?, ¿por qué no se rendía?, ¿por qué no huía y se ocultaba de Akatsuki?, ¿por qué quería ir a luchar contra ellos? Había oído el día anterior una pequeña discusión que había tenido con su novia. Se trataba de alguien a quien quería buscar, pero ella no quería.

_-¿Qué quieres qué?_

_-Quiero ir tras Sasuke cuando venzamos a Akatsuki._

_-Él está mal, Naruto, no puedes. Me contaste lo que te dijo, ¿no es eso prueba suficiente de que es inestable?_

_-¡Yo lo soy!, no lo abandonaré, es mi amigo._

_-Él ya no te considera su amigo, por favor entiéndelo y olvídalo._

_-No, él me ayudó a salvarte. Sé que sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke._

_-No sé bien porqué hizo eso, pero hay algo que es seguro. El Sasuke que conocíamos murió hace mucho tiempo. O tal vez ni siquiera existió. No seas tan infantil y madura._

Esas últimas palabras de la chica lo habían afectado. Él se había ido sin decir nada más y luego ella había comenzado a llorar como lo hacía a menudo cuando nadie la veía. No sabía que él tenía buen oído y su cuarto (donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo) estaba junto al de ella. No supo si habían vuelto a hablar o seguían "peleados", aunque por la actitud de ella lo más probable era lo segundo. No podía concebir que dos personas se preocuparan tanto la una por la otra y que además se preocuparan de igual forma por otros. Naruto se fue dejándolo nuevamente solo y totalmente confundido.

Sakura intentó golpear a Kakashi pero éste la esquivó justo a tiempo. Igualmente la kunoichi le dio a un árbol que se partió al medio rompiendo también parte del suelo.

-Sakura, estamos entrenando, parece que vas a matarme, trata de controlarte –"si eso me hubiera pegado estaría muerto" pensó Kakashi.

-Lo siento, sensei –se disculpó ella, algo avergonzada por su falta de control. Había estado pensando en la discusión que había tenido con Naruto y la bronca la hizo descargarse contra su contrincante. Centró su atención en el entrenamiento pero nuevamente sus pensamientos volvieron a la pelea. Naruto estaba empecinado con rescatar a Sasuke, mientras que, por lo último que había oído de boca del morocho, éste parecía no querer ver al rubio ni en figuritas. Esquivó un golpe de Kakashi y le lanzó tres kunais que su maestro logró detener.

En un momento de distracción, en el que quiso ver dónde se encontraba Naruto, Sakura recibió un kunai en el brazo.

-¡Demonios! –gritó al sentir cómo se le clavaba profundamente en el brazo hasta poder ver del otro lado la punta del arma.

-¡Sakura!, lo siento, pensé que estabas atenta, ¿estás bien? –Kakashi se acercó a ella preocupado.

-Sí, no es nada –Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor al extraer el kunai y comenzó a curar la herida. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que Naruto corría hacia ellos.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasó?

-Fue mi culpa, Naruto, estoy bien –respondió con sequedad.

Kakashi se alejó sigilosamente al ver que se aproximaba una reconciliación o una nueva pelea. Naruto se arrodilló para estar a la altura de ella, quien se había sentado en el suelo y seguía curándose el brazo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí, Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto tratando de elegir las palabras con cuidado y hablando con calma.

-Eres un tonto –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, odiaba ser tan débil y siempre terminar llorando- ¿por qué sigues empecinado con salvarlo?

-Porque él me salvó muchas veces. Y es mi mejor amigo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, siento que debo hacerlo. La soledad es terrible, lo sé. Él también lo sabe y es así por ella. El dolor y el miedo lo convirtieron en lo que es ahora.

-No, él sólo posee odio en su interior –contestó Sakura mirándolo como si no entendiera nada.

-No creo que sea eso Sakura-chan, de lo contrario nos hubiera matado cuando tuvo oportunidad –contestó el chico sintiéndose mal por la actitud de ella.

-¡Iba a hacerlo! –gritó enojada. Estaba cansada de que Naruto siempre defendiera a Sasuke como si fuera un chico bueno cuando en realidad era un monstruo.

-Estoy seguro que no –respondió Naruto con firmeza.

-Supongo que eso no lo sabremos nunca -¿acaso lo estaba mirando como si fuera un niño que no sabía lo que hablaba?

-No, es cierto, pero yo siempre pensaré que no iba a hacerlo.

-Por eso digo que eres un tonto –resopló ella. Naruto se levantó y Sakura lo miró algo sorprendida.

-Lo lamento Sakura-chan, pero yo hice una promesa de por vida y debo cumplirla. Todo esto fue muy lindo, en realidad fui muy feliz, pero no puedo seguir contigo si no me comprendes. Hubiese querido que aceptaras mi decisión. Hubiera sido algo muy importante para mí…

-Naruto… -las lágrimas estaban saliendo cada vez más, no se había esperado eso. Ahora parecía ella la inmadura. Él tenía razón no había logrado entender su dolor y no lo había apoyado, ni siquiera había confiado en su poder, como siempre. Y eso era lo que más le dolía a él- no sé qué decirte… yo…

-No es necesario que digas nada Sakura-chan, está bien, sé que nunca he hecho nada grandioso como para que te ganes mi confianza. Por eso espero con esto lograrlo –a pesar de su expresión dura, las lágrimas también querían salir por sus ojos azules. Lo impidió con un gran esfuerzo y se obligó a sí mismo a hablar con seguridad, a pesar de que sentía que pronto su voz se quebraría.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, yo te amo Naruto, no es necesario que me demuestres nada.

-No es sólo por eso, es por él. Yo he estado siendo muy feliz, pero siento que es su vida la que estoy viviendo.

-Yo no lo amo –dijo llorando con más fuerza- ¿por qué no me crees?

-Él sí te ama y sé que tú también lo amas en el interior, sólo te sientes decepcionada por su accionar, pero tiene sus razones, nos está protegiendo. Yo lo traeré de vuelta cuando todo esto termine. Me pediste que madurara, creo que esto es una decisión madura para ya no seguir lastimándonos mutuamente.

-Basta, no sigas –lloraba ella- por favor Naruto, no tiene caso…

-Me pides que me rinda, ese no soy yo, me pides que cambie, si eso deseas es porque no me amas tal cual soy.

Ella levantó la mirada totalmente asombrada por sus palabras y sintiendo que él le estaba clavando un puñal en el corazón. Naruto también se sentía igual, pero había tomado una decisión. Dio media vuelta y se fue sin querer mirar atrás, mientras que Sakura se abrazó a sí misma llorando sin poder detenerse. Pronto Hinata se acercó a ella y la abrazó para darle su apoyo y contención.

………..

-Kakashi –Neji apareció detrás de Kakashi junto con Ten Ten- por fin los hemos encontrado. Tenemos algunas noticias del paradero de Akatsuki.

-Era hora –respondió Kakashi.

-Parece que están juntando a todos los ninjas de la villa oculta de la lluvia –dijo Ten Ten. El resto del grupo ya se estaba acercando a ellos.

-¿Más ninjas?, eso quiere decir… -dijo Kiba.

-Sí, será una guerra –concluyó Yamato- ¿hay noticias de Konoha?

-Shikamaru y Shino van para allá, a estas alturas deben estar llegando. Nos enviarán noticias de las órdenes en cuanto puedan –respondió Neji.

-También puede que recibamos ayuda de la villa de la arena –dijo Ten Ten.

-Gaara seguro nos dará apoyo –dijo Naruto orgulloso de su amigo.

Sakura era la que estaba más apartada del grupo, tenía la mirada perdida. Una guerra era algo demasiado terrible. Pero al escuchar la noticia tomó una decisión de inmediato. Él una vez le había dicho que si lo necesitaba que le pidiera ayuda. Ahora era el momento. Era hora que volviera a confiar en los demás. Tomó a Sai por la chaqueta y lo alejó un poco de los demás.

-Sai necesito mandar un mensaje. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Sí, claro, Sakura-san –respondió- ¿a quién?

-A Sasuke. Pero no sé dónde se encuentra.

-Habrá que buscarlo. Una de mis aves lo hará. Si nos apuramos tal vez le llegue antes de que partamos.

-Eso sería bueno.

-¿Qué quieres decirle?

Sakura se quedó callada un momento tratando de pensar la mejor manera de decirlo, pero concluyó que la mejor forma sería ser directa.

-Dile que necesito que cumpla su promesa. Que estamos en el país del remolino, y que los Akatsuki están en la villa de la lluvia, que iremos a la guerra.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que iremos a la guerra?

-Sólo lo sé…


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29: Sentimientos que duelen

**Capitulo 29: Sentimientos que duelen**

Sasuke vio que un extraño pájaro se acercaba a ellos y enseguida pudo reconocer a una de las creaciones de ese tal Sai. Cuando el ave explotó dejando en el suelo un mensaje de tinta negra, lo leyó y sus ojos se abrieron.

-Parece que es de tus compañeros Sasuke –dijo Suigetsu leyendo el mensaje- ¿irás?

-Sí, Itachi estará ahí –dijo sintiendo que por fin su destino estaba cerca. Ahora podría ayudar a sus amigos y terminar con su venganza de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué cumplas tu promesa? –preguntó Karin- ¿qué promesa Sasuke?, ¿quién escribió esto?

-Sakura –respondió Sasuke- no es nada que te importe Karin. Vamos de inmediato al país del remolino.

-Pero… pensé que querrías ir a la aldea de la lluvia –dijo Karin, no quería que su Sasuke se encontrara con la molesta pelirrosa- ahí está tu hermano, ¿no?

-Sí, pero primero quiero saber todo lo que sepan los de Konoha, además si están en guerra no conviene ir solos. Por más buenos que seamos si es la guarida de Akatsuki estarán todos ellos. Somos pocos para enfrentarlos.

Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad seguido por sus compañeros. El temor por que algo le sucediera a Sakura era lo que más lo movía. Pero también estaba la adrenalina que sentía por volver a encontrarse a su hermano. Ahora lo vencería. Mientras corría pensó en Naruto, confiaría nuevamente en él, esperaba que pudiera proteger a Sakura mientras él se encargaba de Itachi. Estaba seguro de que no podría hacer otra cosa. "Pronto, muy pronto todo terminará". Su sufrimiento y su odio morirían con su hermano. Pero… ¿estaba tan seguro de ello? Deseó poder aseverar con firmeza que sí. Pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro. Orochimaru ahora hablaba con mayor claridad en su mente incitándolo a matar. Trató de calmarse, pero le era imposible. Casi temblaba de emoción.

……………………………………………………

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué ha pasado entre tú y Sakura-san? –preguntó Sai. A su lado se encontraba Kiba, Hinata, Tenten y Neji, los cinco estaban muy preocupados por sus dos amigos, que no se habían vuelto a hablar y parecían cabizbajos.

-Decidí que lo mejor era terminar nuestra relación –todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Naruto que sonaron duras porque él deseaba que fuera así, para convencerse a sí mismo. Pero la verdad era que desde que había hablado con Sakura se sentía desolado y como si le faltara una parte de su ser.

-Tanto tiempo quisiste salir con ella y ahora esto, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Sai que no podía entender en lo absoluto a su amigo.

-Es complicado. No importa.

-¡Claro que importa!, Sakura está muy mal por ti –dijo Kiba con enojo- confía en nosotros, cuéntanos que pasa.

-Naruto-kun hablé con Sakura-san –dijo Hinata- ella está realmente mal. ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado?, me parece que lo único que hace es lastimarlos a ambos.

-Ella pretende que abandone a Sasuke y no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejar a mi amigo.

-¿Vas a dejar a Sakura por Sasuke? –preguntó Sai incrédulo, no le parecía que la supuesta amistad que Naruto tenía con Sasuke era tan valiosa como para dejar el amor de Sakura.

-No, voy a demostrarle a Sakura que Sasuke sigue siendo bueno… y cuando vea eso… ella va a querer volver con él… es seguro… -ese pensamiento lo lastimaba muchísimo, pero no le importaba si él terminaba mal mientras ellos fueran felices, mientras Sakura fuera feliz- y yo… sería un simple estorbo…

-¿Y por qué piensas eso? –preguntó Tenten.

-Siempre fue así, yo soy un tonto, no merezco estar al lado de alguien como ella. Es inteligente y bonita… yo…

-No deberías compararte así Naruto –dijo Neji sorprendiendo a todos, ya que nadie imaginaba que fuera a decir algo al respecto- Sasuke es inteligente y fuerte a su manera como tú lo eres a la tuya. Igualmente creo que tú tienes una bondad que no se compara con la del Uchiha.

-Es cierto, además Sakura se veía muy feliz a tu lado –dijo Kiba tratando de animar a Naruto.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Ryu apareciendo detrás de Naruto.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Tenten.

-Ella lloraba todas las noches, pude oírla porque su cuarto está junto al mío –comentó Ryu sintiéndose cada vez más contento, ¿qué esperanzas podía ahora sacar el Kyubi?, por fin lo vería caer.

Naruto al oír esas palabras se quedó tieso, eso no lo sabía. Nunca había pensado en que ella fuera tan infeliz. La tristeza lo invadió aún más. Todas sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas.

-¡No lo escuches Naruto-kun! –dijo Hinata enojada- eso no es cierto.

-¿Por qué mentiría? –preguntó Ryu- yo sólo quiero el bien para todos, y como dice Naruto, puede que Sakura encuentre la verdadera felicidad junto a otro.

Todos miraban con un odio incontenible al portador del demonio de ocho colas, quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Naruto se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más. A su espalda dejó un lío de griteríos y amenazas de sus amigos contra Ryu, quien se había cruzado de brazos y los miraba divertido.

Cuando salió vio a Sakura sentada mirando el cielo, notó que por el rostro de la chica corrían unas lágrimas. Quiso pasar desapercibido pero ella notó su presencia y se dio vuelta, limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Naruto –se levantó- yo… supongo que debo devolverte esto –le dijo extendiendo su mano con el collar que él le había regalado.

-Es un regalo Sakura-chan, quédatelo.

-Bien –susurró ella volviéndoselo a colgar. Se sentía bastante incómoda ya que no sabía qué decir para arreglar todos los errores que había cometido. Su mayor dolor era que había lastimado a su querido Naruto profundamente. Se podía ver en su rostro que no era el mismo. Se maldijo a sí misma y a su boca que jamás se callaba- lamento haberte lastimado –dijo por fin. Él esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti. Supe que llorabas a la noche…

-No es lo que crees –casi susurró ella, la voz se le quebró con el llanto. Había estado llorando porque temía que algo le sucediera, que no pudiera salvarlo, temía perderlo, temía quedarse sola. Y ahora ya lo había perdido en parte. Se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba y mucho, su vida no tenía sentido sin su querido rubio. Pero había sido una niña tonta. Siempre le decía que debía madurar y la única que no lo había hecho era ella.

-Está bien, Sakura-chan, pronto todo terminará, ten esperanza.

Asintió sin poder decirle nada.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, dile a Kakashi-sensei que volveré a la hora de la comida.

-Está bien.

Naruto pasó a su lado y ella quiso detenerlo, pero no pudo, no sabía qué palabras utilizar para hacerlo volver. Se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de ahogar el llanto.

Naruto caminó sin rumbo, necesitaba despejarse, pero estar solo con sus pensamientos no le ayudaba. El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte. No le importó y continuó. Miró al cielo, siempre estaba nublado en ese país pero nunca llovía. Pensó que así era como él estaba, se sentía en una profunda oscuridad, ella había sido su luz, su refugio, pero ahora su mundo estaba nublado. No podía llorar, le parecía injusto no poder hacerlo, pero debía parecer fuerte. Al igual que ese oscuro cielo, debía aguantar sin derramar una lágrima.

Caminó por horas, hasta que empezó a caer la noche, por lo que decidió volver. Al llegar se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba ver y que le dolió aún más. Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke…

……………………………………………………

Sakura no pudo darse vuelta, no quería ver a Naruto yéndose, a pesar de que sabía que volvería, ya nunca las cosas serían como antes. Hinata y Tenten salieron un rato a acompañarla y le contaban anécdotas divertidas para levantarle el ánimo, pero ella ni siquiera podía fingir una sonrisa. Luego se fueron a ayudar a Rin a preparar la cena, cada vez eran más en la casa y la pobre mujer se estaba volviendo loca. Sakura no quiso entrar, pidió perdón pero no se sentía con ánimos y prefirió no amargar el momento. Las chicas asintieron con total comprensión y se fueron, pero antes Hinata abrazó a la pelirrosa, lo cual la sorprendió muchísimo.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, él recapacitará, siempre es muy impulsivo al hablar –le susurró al oído y luego se fue. Sakura derramó más lágrimas. A pesar de sus sentimientos por Naruto, Hinata quería que fuera feliz, no le importaba con quién.

La noche estaba llegando, pronto entraría, ya que el viento era cada vez más fuerte y le estaba dando frío. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se frotó los brazos helados y cuando había decidido entrar una voz la dejó paralizada.

-No deberías estar acá afuera con esas ropas, te enfermarás. Pensé que eras médica.

-Sasuke –susurró viendo al morocho que se acercaba a ella con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Me pediste que viniera y aquí estoy.

-No pensé que llegarías tan rápido.

-Estaba cerca.

-Gracias… es muy importante para mí…

-Lo sé –la interrumpió- por eso vine. Además porque Itachi es de Akatsuki y debo matarlo. ¿Y Naruto? Pensé que estaría contigo –"dándote alegría y calor" pensó con furia. Pero ésta se fue de inmediato al ver que las lágrimas salían por los verdes ojos de la kunoichi. La chica se tapó la cara avergonzada por su falta de fuerza. Sasuke se acercó a ella preocupado- ¿qué pasó? –le preguntó posando una mano en su hombro.

-Nos peleamos… yo… he sido una tonta –apoyó su frente contra el pecho del morocho largando por fin toda su angustia retenida. Sasuke al principio no supo cómo reaccionar o qué decir, simplemente se limitó a abrazarla. Ella estaba temblando y al sentir su contacto su llanto fue más fuerte. Una parte de sí, tal vez la más influenciada por Orochimaru estaba feliz, pero el Sasuke de Konoha estaba afligido. No quería ver a Sakura así.

-Tranquila… shhh, todo estará bien –le decía en voz baja al oído mientras le frotaba la espalda para brindarle su calor y fuerza. Quería buscar al idiota de Naruto y golpearlo hasta la muerte por haber lastimado a la pelirrosa.

-Soy una tonta… no debí decir esas cosas… él quería ayudarte y yo… -las palabras lo sorprendieron. ¿Se habían peleado por él?, Naruto aún quería ayudarlo y por ello ¿había abandonado a la persona que toda su vida había amado?, ¿acaso estaba loco?, él ya no tenía salvación- yo no quería que se acercara a ti… no quiero que lo dañes… -continuaba ella. Esas palabras le recordaron la conversación que había tenido con Juugo, era cierto que él sentía muy seguido unos tremendos deseos de matarlo. No podía culparla a ella por no creer que podría controlar a Orochimaru con lo que había pasado en su casa. Se lamentó aún más, porque los seguía dañando a pesar de estar lejos- quise cambiarlo… y él se enojó… tiene razón… "si quieres que cambie, entonces no me amas", me dijo… -su llanto se incrementó y su voz se quebró, las piernas le fallaron y si no hubiese sido porque Sasuke aún la tenía se habría caído al suelo- a pesar de tantos años… no lo conozco… le he fallado a todos… no puedo hacer nada bien… no pude hacerte quedar… no pude hacer feliz a Naruto… -Sasuke no podía hablar, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. De todas formas, por su orgullo, sus facciones seguían siendo frías como siempre y casi carentes de expresión- le di una tremenda responsabilidad al pedirle que te busque y te traiga… aún la siente… yo… ¡no sé qué hacer! Lo amo no quiero perderlo… –todo por su culpa. Ni Sakura, ni Naruto eran los que habían fallado, sino él. Él les había fallado como amigo pero debía hacer algo. Aunque tuviera que enterrar sus sentimientos para siempre, aunque lamentara verla estar con él, aunque Orochimaru le grite que mate a Naruto, él los ayudaría. Resolvería su cuenta pendiente con ellos. Era su deber.

Naruto algo lejos de allí, pero con vista perfecta de lo sucedido dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, corrió como nunca, hasta que las piernas le dolieron y le faltaba el aliento, sentía a su corazón latir rápidamente, con la respiración entrecortada cayó al piso y apoyó las manos en el suelo, poniéndose como en cuatro patas. Las lágrimas que no había querido mostrar salieron. Quería la felicidad de ambos, pero eso le dolía inmensamente. El dolor era terrible, todo se esfumó para él. Las esperanzas, la fuerza, todo se fue en el momento en que los vio juntos, para él ya no había nada en el mundo que le brindara las energías para seguir.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: Vuelta de un amigo

**Aclaraciones: **no pude escribir nada en los caps anteriores xq estaba bastante ocupada. Me impresionó q les gustara la pelea de Naruto y Sakura, yo lo vi un poco trillado de mi parte, pero no podía no ponerlo!!, jaja, adoro las complicaciones en las parejas. Soy autora para quien me lo preguntó. Y de paso tb digo q preferí q Hinata fuera buena y no aprovechara la situación, a mi tampoco me cae de lo mejor, pero no me la imagino haciendo algo así, jeje. Bueno saludos y sigan escribiendo!!

**Capitulo 30: Vuelta de un amigo **

-Sakura –Kakashi se quedó algo cortado al ver que Sakura se apresuraba a separarse de Sasuke. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Ella había estado llorando? ¿Qué hacía Sasuke allí?- Sasuke…

-Kakashi-sensei… -dijo Sakura limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas- ha venido a ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo lo supis…

-Yo se lo dije –lo interrumpió la kunoichi- Supuse que mientras fuéramos más mejor. Y creo que la única persona que puede enfrentarse a Itachi es él.

-Está bien –Kakashi miraba con cierta desconfianza a Sasuke, pero prefirió no emitir juicios en ese momento. Era cierto que Sasuke sería un buen aliado- la comida ya está lista. Puedes quedarte si lo deseas Sasuke.

-No, está bien, volveré con mi equipo.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?

Sakura comenzó a preocuparse, él le había dicho que volvería antes de la cena. Ya se estaba retrasando. Miró a Sasuke.

-Iré a buscarlo –dijo el morocho colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias… Sasuke.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí… -intentó sonreír pero no lo logró, cosa que no pasó desapercibida en los dos ninjas.

-Lo traeré de inmediato –Sasuke salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad y se perdió en la noche. Sakura permaneció allí esperando, quería ver al rubio volver. Kakashi entró y le trajo una campera para abrigarla. Ella lo miró agradecida.

-La espera es mejor si uno está calentito. Tranquila se le debe haber pasado el tiempo sin que lo notara. Si algo pasara lo notaríamos enseguida.

-Sí…

Sasuke corrió por las calles de la villa sin poder encontrar al estúpido de su amigo. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en los límites de la ciudad. Siguió andando cada vez más rápido. En su mente la voz de Orochimaru sonaba con fuerza.

_-Es nuestra oportunidad Sasuke-kun, nosotros podremos con él, lo matamos y luego decimos que se lo llevó Akatsuki, es el plan perfecto, nadie lo sabrá._

-Cállate, demonios, todo es por tu culpa ¡cállate! –la furia lo inundó y el grito que lanzó se escuchó por todos lados. Para su sorpresa Orochimaru le hizo caso. Se detuvo algo conmocionado y sintiendo una especie de libertad. Había vuelto a dominarlo. El lugar estaba totalmente silencioso salvo por un llanto que se oía a lo lejos. Siguió el sonido y se encontró con su amigo. Estaba en el suelo llorando- sigues igual de llorón –le dijo cruzándose de brazos en una actitud sobradora. Naruto estaba paralizado. Lentamente se dio vuelta y lo miró.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué haces aquí pedazo de idiota?, todos están preocupados por ti. Es importante que no te atrapen ¿no lo entiendes acaso?

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Esa fue mi pregunta –suspiró cansado- Sakura está preocupada por ti y me pidió que te viniera a buscar –no iba a decir que en realidad se hubiera ofrecido sin la necesidad de que ella lo mirara suplicante.

-…

-¿No vas a decir nada?, de los dos yo soy el callado no tú.

-Necesitaba estar solo…

-¿Por qué? A ti no te gusta la soledad.

-Hay veces en que es necesaria.

-Ella ha estado llorando por ti, mientras tú estabas aquí como si fueras un hombre que pronto va a morir. ¡Ponte de pie y ve ya mismo a su lado! –Naruto no se movió, lo miró con aún más sorpresa.

-Pero tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Pensé que tu… y ella…

-Creo que te lo expliqué una vez, Naruto. Ella te ama a ti y sólo a ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir viviendo en el pasado? Yo no te necesito, es ella la que necesita de tu protección.

-¡No voy a abandonarte! ¡Eres mi amigo!

-Si te consideras mi amigo, entonces escucha mi pedido, quiero que te levantes y vayas con ella –fueron las palabras más dolorosas de su vida pero las pronunció sin dudar, ahora estaba libre de su monstruo interior y podía ver con claridad las cosas.

-Los vi abrazados, pensé…

-No entiendes nada, eres tan cabeza dura. Ella estaba llorando por ti, sólo la abracé para consolarla. Somos amigos. Me pidió que viniera para que los ayudara a vencer a Akatsuki.

-No confía en mi poder…

-Creo que más bien no confía en el suyo –Naruto se quedó tieso al oír eso- Sakura es la persona más insegura que he conocido. Sigue pensando que es una débil llorona. Teme no poder ser de ayuda suficiente. Como tú lo haces con ella, ella también quiere protegerte –"y yo los protegeré a los dos" se dijo a sí mismo y una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro. Por fin estaba volviendo a ser él. Sus amigos eran los únicos que podían curarlo- no porque no crea en tu poder, es sólo por instinto. O ¿acaso tú no crees en su poder?, sin embargo quieres defenderla siempre –odiaba tener que dar esos discursos, pero estaba seguro que él debía ser el que sacara el velo de los ojos de Naruto... de su mejor amigo.

Naruto asintió sonriendo.

-Gracias Sasuke.

-Vuelve rápido que ella te está esperando. Y perdónala. Yo la asusté mucho el día que estuve en su casa y temía que te hiciera daño. No es que quisiera cambiarte, ni que no confiara en tu poder. Era sólo miedo, creo que cualquiera tiene derecho a sentir eso. Aunque también deberías pedirle disculpas, porque así como ella no te comprendió, tú tampoco fuiste capaz de hacerlo.

-Sí…

-Debo regresar con mi grupo, en la mañana pasaré para escuchar las noticias que tienen.

-Bien… me alegra que hayas vuelto…

-Ya te dije que no…

-No es eso… me alegra que volvieras a ser tú… -Naruto se fue y Sasuke se quedó con la mirada fija en el lugar que su amigo había ocupado hacía sólo unos momentos. ¿Era eso cierto?, ¿Había ganado el Sasuke de Konoha la batalla interior o sólo era una tregua? Aún así se sintió bien después de mucho tiempo. No feliz, sólo bien, aún sentía dolor por dejar ir a Sakura, pero por lo menos sabía que Naruto la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo y siempre la protegería. Sonriendo pensó que en realidad el rubio se la merecía más que él, ya que siempre estuvo a su lado y la protegió en situaciones en las que él no pudo hacerlo.

…………………………………………………………

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó al ver la silueta de Naruto llegar. Empezó a caminar hacia él y terminó corriendo. Él simplemente sonreía. Se lanzó a sus brazos llorando casi con desesperación.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón –le decía sin parar mientras nuevamente comenzaba a llorar. Naruto le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

-Siempre te dije que no puedo estar enojado contigo Sakura-chan y parte de la culpa de todo esto es mía. Así que yo también te pido perdón.

-Te quiero –decía ella sobre su chaqueta, aferrándola con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero, mucho, demasiado… tanto que me duele cada vez que me separo de ti, tanto que mis días son vacíos si no estoy a tu lado.

Ella rió y por fin lo miró a los ojos. Él le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un beso. El beso de la reconciliación.

**Aclaraciones**: soy de nuevo yo para disculparme con ChibiVale q quería q la pelea fuera más larga, perdón pero no me resistí, no puedo ver mal a Naruto, je. Saludos!!


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31: Contra el enemigo

**Aclaraciones: **Espero q les guste este cap. ahora empieza la parte q a mi particularmente me gusta y q es la lucha. Igual les voy a pedir q no sean muy exigentes, no tengo la imaginación de Masashi ni sé los jutsus de todos. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 31: Contra el enemigo**

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke fue a la casa de Rin para que le contaran todo lo que sabían. Kakashi fue el que habló y lo puso al tanto de la situación. Cuando terminaron Sasuke volvió con su grupo, Kakashi le prometió que a penas supieran algo lo volvería a llamar. No le gustaba tener que esperar, pero no tenía más opción, como le había dicho a Karin, era imposible que ellos lucharan con todos los Akatsuki.

Al mediodía apareció un grupo de insectos que estaban guiando a un ave con la información. Yamato se apresuró a abrir la carta y leer ante todos las instrucciones.

-Parece que ya han salido para la villa de la lluvia. Destruir a Akatsuki es nuestra misión –miró a sus compañeros de equipo- es una misión peligrosa, tal vez la más peligrosa que hayamos hecho, saben que no podemos permitirnos errores, un simple desliz le puede costar la vida a uno de sus compañeros –todos asintieron- saldremos esta misma tarde para llegar al mismo tiempo que los demás.

-Iré a avisarle a Sasuke –dijo Naruto mientras salía corriendo.

-Bueno que se haya ido me ayuda –dijo Kakashi- ya saben que Akatsuki quiere a Naruto, así que debemos protegerlo –todos volvieron a asentir- junten fuerzas, y traten de tener la mente libre, esto será muy difícil. Sakura necesitaría hablar contigo a solas.

Sakura y Kakashi se apartaron del resto.

-Sé que estás preocupada, pero te prometo que nada le sucederá a Naruto.

-Muchas gracias sensei –sonrió ella.

-Con respecto a Sasuke…

-Él nos ayudará lo sé. Ha hecho cosas que me costará perdonar, pero sé que esta vez no nos abandonará.

-No es eso. Tsunade-sama me contó su situación.

-Creo que Sasuke es capaz de controlar a Orochimaru.

-Te veo muy confiada.

-Si no confío en mis amigos y en mi novio no puedo pretender que ellos hagan lo mismo conmigo. No temeré más. Hablé con Naruto anoche y aclaramos muchas cosas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –sonrió Kakashi- Rin me dijo que vendría con nosotros para ayudarte, nunca sobran los médicos ninja.

-Está bien. ¿Y qué sucederá con Ryu? –preguntó mirando hacia el Jinchuuriki que estaba sentado en una actitud relajada como si no pasara nada en absoluto.

-No parece tener muchas intenciones de ayudarnos –contestó Kakashi mirando a Ryu con recelo.

-Iré a hablar con él –dijo Sakura con seguridad.

-¿Estás segura?, me parece que solamente lo harás enojar.

-Es muy fuerte, necesitamos a gente como él.

Sakura caminó hacia Ryu quien al verla sonrió de lado. Ya se imaginaba lo que la chica vendría a pedirle y no pensaba aceptar.

-¡Escúchame tú! –le dijo irritada y tomándolo de la chaqueta que traía- ¿Cómo es eso que no piensas ayudar? Esto también te involucra a ti.

-No es cierto, nunca iban a atraparme.

-Es porque no los conoces lo suficiente –dijo Sakura entre dientes.

-¡Tú no los conoces lo suficiente chiquilla! –contestó Ryu levantándose y tomando a Sakura con fuerza de la muñeca- ¡ellos van a matarlos a todos!, ¡lo único que les queda es escapar!

-¡Escapar es de cobardes! –Ryu se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acaso una chiquilla como ella tenía más valor que él?- con tu poder podrías ayudarnos. Pero prefieres esconderte como una asquerosa rata.

-Tú nunca lo comprenderías, tú nunca entenderías por el dolor que he pasado. ¡Yo lo perdí todo!

-Yo también he perdido a personas que apreciaba, una anciana que me ayudó a pelear contra uno de ellos dio su vida. ¡No me hables como si no supiera lo que es el dolor!

-¡Cállate, cállate! –Ryu se tapó los oídos y cayó al suelo de rodillas, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería seguir con eso. No quería volver a perder a personas bajo su cuidado.

-Ryu –Rin había aparecido por el griterío, pero cuando quiso ir con su amigo fue detenida por Kakashi.

-Espera un momento –le dijo el ninja copia.

-Es doloroso perder a alguien muy querido, pero por lo menos lo conociste, deberías agradecer eso y no lamentar el haberlo hecho. Es injusto, lo sé. Pero todas las personas que pasan por nuestra vida nos enseñan algo y nos dejan parte de sí. Eso es lo importante. Sé que no quieres ayudarnos por temor a perdernos, lo veo en tus ojos. No eres egoísta. Yo también tengo miedo, todos lo tenemos, pero debemos ser fuertes y hacer todo lo posible por remediar esto.

-No quiero, no quiero –repetía Ryu sin poder mirarla.

-Has sufrido mucho, comprendo que no quieras seguir sufriendo. Lamento haberte tratado mal de nuevo. Te dejaré en paz, haz lo que sientas. Pero piensa en si no te arrepentirás más tarde.

Ryu levantó la cabeza lentamente y vio como la kunoichi salía de la casa. Los ojos del Jinchuuriki estaban llenos de lágrimas, corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró en él tratando de reprimir el dolor que sentía.

………………………………………………….

-¡¡Sasuke!!, ¡ey Sasuke! –llamaba Naruto golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan escandaloso alguna vez? –preguntó el morocho abriendo la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sasuke, los ninjas de Konoha se están movilizando, hoy partimos a la villa de la lluvia.

-Bien. Nos veremos allá entonces.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿no vendrás con nosotros?

-Yo y mi grupo tomaremos nuestro propio camino.

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas tan antisocial, ven con nosotros.

-He dicho que no. Nos veremos allá Naruto –Sasuke le cerró la puerta en la cara a Naruto lo que lo sorprendió. Había pensado que habían echo un gran adelanto en su relación pero ahora volvía a estar distante.

-Demonios ¿quién lo entiende? –se preguntó mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a la casa de Rin.

-¿Era el Jinchuuriki? –preguntó Suigetsu.

-Sí –contestó Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia- partimos esta tarde.

-Bien, ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo –contestó mientras tomaba su preciada agua.

-Eres insoportable Suigetsu –dijo Karín con asco.

-Ja, mira quién habla.

-¡Cállate imbécil!

-Karin, Suigetsu, ya les dije que no quiero peleas en mi presencia.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke? –preguntó Juugo notando cierta tensión en el Uchiha.

-No es nada. Iré a acostarme un rato.

Sasuke entró en su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Por fin se enfrentaría a su hermano. Eso lo tenía bastante nervioso pero al mismo tiempo estimulado. Se preguntaba con qué se encontraría en la villa de la lluvia y si tendría problemas para llegar hasta donde estaba Itachi, pero no le importó. Nada le impediría cobrar su venganza esta vez.

……………………………………………………

El grupo de Sasuke y el de Kakashi salieron a la misma hora pero por distintos caminos hacia la aldea de la lluvia. El viaje tardaba dos días, que completaron sin cansarse demasiado, debían estar en perfectas condiciones para la batalla. Naruto sentía que por fin terminaría con todo eso, ya estando a horas de la villa, la emoción y la rabia se acumularon en él dejando que el chakra del Kyubi invadiera su cuerpo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, su velocidad había aumentado y sus uñas estaban largas y afiladas al igual que sus colmillos. Sakura le advirtió que tratara de calmarse, pero él no logró controlar a su fiera interior. Quería destruir a esas personas que tanto daño y dolor habían traído. Igualmente estaba consciente de que el Kyubi podía volver a controlarlo por completo por lo que habló con él.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte salir.

_-Naruto… pronto me necesitarás y sólo será cuestión de tiempo._

-No. Esta batalla es mía, la completaré con mi fuerza.

_-Sabes que no es suficiente. Son demasiados y, a pesar de que tu grupo es grande también, nadie es rival para ellos. Además ¿confías por completo en tu amigo el Uchiha? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no los traicionará?_

-Porque es mi amigo y lo conozco. Escucha, haremos un trato. Si quieres sobrevivir debes darme parte de tu poder, pero déjame actuar a mí.

_-Sabes que puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta Naruto._

-Si no me prestas tu poder por las buenas, entonces haré lo imposible para no dejarte salir en absoluto, lo cual nos debilitará.

El Kyubi se quedó callado por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en las posibilidades que tenía.

-_Está bien Naruto, confiare en ti y te daré cuanto necesites._

-Me alegra que por fin hayamos llegado a un acuerdo…

-Naruto –Sakura le tocó el hombro y él sintió que de pronto volvía a la realidad- hemos llegado.

Naruto miró a su alrededor. Allí estaban todos sus amigos. Shikamaru guiando a su equipo compuesto por Chouji, Ino y Konohamaru (quien no permitió que sus amigos lo acompañaran). Lee, Neji y Tenten quienes iban con Gai. Kiba y Akamaru junto con Hinata, Shino e Iruka (Kurenai no había ido por estar cuidando de su hijito). Además de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Pronto se les unió el equipo Hebi.

-¿Tan pocos somos? –preguntó Sasuke mirando a su alrededor.

-Somos más que suficientes –respondió Naruto con orgullo mirando a sus compañeros con quienes tantas aventuras había pasado. A su lado se encontraba Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Rin y Yamato que asintieron estando totalmente de acuerdo con el rubio.

-Bien es hora –dijo Kakashi- todos estén listos, seguramente nos esperan con trampas y estando en su territorio se encuentran en ventaja. Pero igual nosotros podemos. Buena suerte a todos y confíen en sus compañeros. Shikamaru ahora les comentará el plan, ya que es él el que más ha visto el lugar…

Luego de la charla de Shikamaru los grupos se dividieron y partieron por distintos lugares para poder encontrarse en el centro de la villa. Sakura tomó de la mano a Naruto haciéndolo detenerse. Pronto todo comenzaría y quería hablar con él por si era la última vez.

-Sabes que te quiero –le dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Lo sé Sakura-chan y yo también a ti. No temas, te protegeré.

-Y yo a ti –se besaron por un momento y cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada más, ya todo estaba dicho, no había nada más por hacer. En sus ojos se reflejaba el amor y la confianza. Sintieron que sus cuerpos se llenaban de fuerza. Nadie los vencería si estaban juntos, jamás volverían a separarse.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32: Akatsuki vs Konoha

**Aclaraciones:** perdón q no dejé la conti ayer, no estuve en todo el día, espero q les guste! Como siempre gracias a los q me escriben, saludos!!

**Capitulo 32: Akatsuki vs Konoha**

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Rin y Yamato se encontraron en su camino a varios ninjas que vencieron sin mucho esfuerzo, lo cual los preocupó. Aún no se enfrentaban a ningún Akatsuki, todo estaba bastante desértico y los ninjas eran débiles. Había algo que estaba mal. En el centro de la villa se encontraron nuevamente con el resto, que había ido por distintos lados para abarcar más espacio.

-Casi no hay ninjas ¿acaso se han ido antes de que llegáramos? –preguntó Lee mirando al resto preocupado.

-No estoy seguro que aquí están –dijo Kakashi.

-¡Y tienes mucha razón Hatake Kakashi! –todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con Tobi. Estaba en el techo de una de las casas.

Sasuke y el resto se prepararon al instante y de pronto de todos lados comenzaron a salir ninjas, luego de estar peleando unos minutos se dieron cuenta que éstos eran mucho mejores que los que habían encontrado.

De la tierra surgió un hombre con dos mitades distintas, una blanca y otra negra, dentro de una Venus Atrapamoscas, quien atacó a Kiba y Akamaru. Pronto se les unió Ino, Lee y Chouji para tratar de vencer al extraño enemigo quien tenía técnicas de tierra, y desaparecía a cada momento. Por suerte gracias al olfato del perro y de Kiba lograban encontrarlo rápidamente pero la pelea se estaba extendiendo por la agilidad de Zetsu para escabullirse antes de ser atrapado.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontró con su hermano y comenzaron y terrible batalla que barría con todos los edificios que estaban a su alrededor.

Konan se dirigió hacia Hinata, Kankuro y Temari que en ese momento estaban juntos y los atacó con una lluvia de kunais hecho de papeles. La mujer de Akatsuki no había olvidado a quien había barrido con su impresionante viento sus papeles, que mantenían capturada a Sakura hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Tobi no parecía querer bajar de su sitio y miraba todo con una tranquilidad inquietante.

Al mismo tiempo los cinco Pein (uno había muerto en la lucha contra Jiraya) hicieron su aparición en la batalla y se enfrentaron a los ninjas de Konoha.

El más gordo de ellos comenzó a luchar contra Suigetsu, Sai y Yamato. Uno de cara cuadrada siempre sonriente contra Karín, Sakura y Juugo. El de pelo corto y tres piercings en la nariz contra Neji y Shino. El de pelo largo que parecía estar ciego contra Shikamaru, Gaara y Tenten. Y por último el más corpulento contra Kakashi y Naruto.

Sasuke luchaba con todo su poder, pero su hermano no parecía estar muy preocupado, hasta que uno de sus ojos comenzó a sangrar. Sasuke aprovechó la distracción de Itachi y se lanzó contra él con su Chidori Nagashi y su katana. Pero Itachi lo esquivó, comprendiendo que no tenía mucho más tiempo utilizó una de sus técnicas más poderosas el Amaterasu. Unas llamas negras casi queman a Sasuke, quien las evadió, pero notó que eso no sería suficiente, ya que su hermano las controlaba y se movían a su voluntad. Sasuke se alejó y liberando el sello maldito de Orochimaru realizó los sellos necesarios para la técnica Katon Gogakyu no jutsu, la cual fue atrapada por las llamas negras.

Itachi cayó al suelo de rodillas cerrando sus ojos y las llamas perdieron el control alejándose de ambos ninjas.

-¡Necesito esos ojos Sasuke! –gritó enfurecido.

Sasuke se acercó a él: -Jamás los tendrás, esta vez, yo seré el vencedor.

Sasuke levantó su katana para clavársela a su tan odiado hermano.

……………….

-¡Estúpida sal de mi camino! –gritó Karin a Sakura.

Sakura se corrió justo a tiempo, ya que Karin acababa de lanzar unos kunais con sellos bomba. El enemigo logró esquivarlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Y al mismo tiempo lanzó una de sus manos como un proyectil contra la pelirroja. Sakura se puso delante y golpeó la mano haciéndola desviarse.

-Aaarg –Karin casi chilla de la furia al ver que Sakura la había salvado. Pero luego se concentró nuevamente. El hombre con el que estaban peleando era sumamente fuerte, podía sentirlo. El miedo la invadió y decidió que no tenía porqué estar allí. Ella no podía hacer nada y esos no eran sus amigos. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, todo lo había hecho por él pero… -no vales tanto la pena, chiquito. ¡Yo me largo de aquí! –gritó y se fue corriendo.

-Cobarde –dijo Sakura con odio.

-¡Cuidado! –Juugo se interpuso entre ella y una gran lanza, que Pein había lanzado, lo atravesó. Sakura se quedó paralizada mientras Juugo caía al suelo de rodillas- puedo irme tranquilo ahora, siento que he podido redimir parte de mis pecados salvándote. Sasuke me lo agradecerá- Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la kunoichi que trató de curarlo, pero Juugo le detuvo las manos- no, no gastes energías en alguien como yo, además es demasiado tarde, sabes que me ha perforado un pulmón.

-No, todavía hay tiempo –dijo. Las manos le temblaban pero estaba decidida a salvarlo.

-La batalla continúa, véncelo por mí… -Juugo tosió sangre antes de caer al suelo.

Sakura se tuvo que levantar de inmediato ya que Pein había vuelto a atacar lanzando otra lanza que se clavó en el suelo cerca de donde ella había caído por el impulso dado. Sakura lo miró con odio y se levantó decidida. No moriría, debía ir con Naruto y ayudarlo. Tomó la lanza y con unos rápidos movimientos se colocó a la espalda de Pein. Lanzó la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre logró esquivarla.

-¡Maldición, parece que tiene ojos en todas partes! –gritó furiosa y luego notó que a su espalda se encontraba peleando otro hombre con los mismos ojos que su enemigo. Según los informes, Pein eran cinco personas y todos podían ver lo que el otro veía. Por lo tanto, no había sido el hombre que tenía enfrente el que había notado su presencia, sino el que tenía detrás. A pesar de estar luchando cada uno con varias personas se seguían ayudando entre sí. Empezó a correr para tratar de alejar a Pein de los demás. Su plan pareció funcionar. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que su enemigo era más rápido que ella y pronto se interpuso en su camino. Sakura frenó en seco. Estaba a escasos centímetros de su enemigo que sonreía abiertamente, la tomó del cuello y la levantó.

……………………..

Sasuke tenía su katana en alto a punto de dar el golpe final, pero un ave se posó en su hombro, algo confundido la miró y reconoció que era uno de los tantos animales que habían seguido a Juugo. El ave levantó vuelo y se fue, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y pudo ver a lo lejos que un hombre de Akatsuki tomaba a Sakura del cuello y la levantaba. La kunoichi pataleaba desesperada, pero la falta de oxígeno no la dejaba reaccionar demasiado. Todo pareció detenerse en ese momento para el Uchiha, que miró a su hermano, aún en el suelo, y luego a la mujer que era su amiga. Maldiciendo su mala suerte levantó vuelo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su enemigo clavando su katana en un costado de Pein que soltó de inmediato a la kunoichi.

Sakura cayó al suelo tosiendo. Sasuke se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sssi… -sus ojos se abrieron al ver que su enemigo aún estaba vivo y sacándose la katana de Sasuke se disponía a atacarlo por la espalda- ¡¡Sasuke!!...


	33. Chapter 33

Aclaraciones: espero q les guste este cap

**Aclaraciones: **espero q les guste este cap. sigan escribiendo! Saludos!

**Capitulo 33**

-¡¡Sasuke!! –Sakura lo empujó hacia un lado, mientras con su mano derecha concentraba chakra y con su mano izquierda detenía la espada que Pein empuñaba- ¡toma esto maldito! –el golpe lanzó a su enemigo lejos de allí. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se miró la mano, había tomado la espada y ésta le había cortado el guante y la piel. Observó que Pein volvía a levantarse. ¿Acaso ese tipo era inmortal? Se preparó y sintió que a su lado se colocaba Sasuke- no se muere más –le dijo preocupada.

-¿Cómo está tu mano?

-Bien, ya la curaré.

-¿Y Juugo y Karin?, pensé que estaban contigo.

-La mujer se fue y Juugo… bueno él… -Sakura miró hacia atrás, Sasuke siguió su mirada y se encontró con el cuerpo de su compañero- me salvó la vida, pero yo no pude hacer nada por él. Lo siento Sasuke.

-Esta bien –respondió él cerrando los puños con fuerza- Necesito de tu fuerza Sakura, tú lo distraerás mientras yo lo ataco con el Chidori por detrás ¿si?

-Sí –Sakura miró si no se encontraba cerca otro Pein que pudiera arruinarles el plan, pero para su suerte no era así. Sakura corrió hacia Pein y Sasuke desapareció de la vista. Ella golpeó el piso con fuerza haciéndolo quebrarse. Pein saltó, Sasuke se colocó en su espalda, para cuando el enemigo logró darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. El Chidori de Sasuke le había atravesado el corazón.

-Esto es por Juugo –le dijo con furia el Uchiha.

Pein escupió sangre y luego de que Sasuke le sacó la mano (con la cual lo había atravesado) cayó al suelo. Sakura se acercó mientras se curaba la mano herida.

-Debo volver con Itachi.

-Sí –dijo ella- Sasuke espera –Sasuke se dio vuelta, ella sonrió levemente- gracias…

-De nada –Sasuke tomó su espada del suelo y pronto desapareció de la vista de la kunoichi que cuando iba a comenzar a correr hacia los demás, sintió un ruido a su espalda. Al voltear el miedo casi la paraliza. Pein que ahora era una silueta de agua se estaba levantando. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

………………………….

-¡¡Rasengan!! –Naruto quería primero ver qué tipo de técnicas tenía su enemigo por lo que decidió no usar todavía sus ataques más poderosos. Pein esquivó su ataque y lo golpeó tan fuerte que al chocar contra la pared de una casa la derribó. Kakashi saltó detrás de su enemigo con el Chidori pero también fue repelido –Maldición –Naruto se levantó totalmente enfurecido, ese Akatsuki era el responsable de la muerte de Ero-sennin, no podía perder, debía vengar su muerte.

Kakashi también se levantó le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Pensó en si Rin se encontraría bien, pero trató de sacarse esas cuestiones de la cabeza. Debía estar concentrado. Hacía rato que estaban peleando con ese Pein y no parecía afectarle nada, esquivaba sus ataques sin ningún problema. La cuestión era que tenía ojos por todos lados. Varios de los otros Pein estaban en los alrededores y podían mostrarles los movimientos de él y Naruto.

-Naruto, debemos alejarlo de los demás.

-Lo sé Kakashi-sensei –decía Naruto, su chakra azul se mezclaba con el rojo del Kyubi y por fin se hacían uno. Era hora de demostrarles a todos de lo que estaba hecho, vencería a ese enemigo y volvería a casa con sus amigos y con Sakura. En un instante desapareció de la vista de Pein y de Kakashi y reapareció a las espaldas del primero golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Pein no pudo reaccionar por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno, resbalando por el suelo varios metros. Se levantó sonriendo.

-Era de esperarse del Kyubi. ¿Estás seguro de seguir luchando conmigo?, te diré que tu novia está sola contra mí y ella no podrá vencerme.

Naruto miró hacia atrás, por donde había visto por última vez a Sakura, ahora no la veía. La preocupación lo invadió. Iba a ir por ella, pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a mirar a Pein sonriendo.

-Subestimarla será el mayor error de tu vida Pein, porque ella te vencerá.

-Como quieras, luego no llores cuando la traiga muerta –Pein se lanzó contra Naruto con una espada negra que había surgido en su mano derecha. Naruto frenó el golpe con un Kunai, pero la espada parecía tener un poder desconocido que hacía que el arma de Naruto comenzara a desintegrarse.

Kakashi lanzó una bola de fuego contra Pein. Naruto y su enemigo se separaron para esquivarlo.

-Oye, Kakashi-sensei, más cuidado, casi me das a mí –dijo Naruto suspirando aliviado.

-Sabía que no sería así –contestó Kakashi, luego se puso alerta. Lanzó varios shurikens a su adversario y comenzó correr, Naruto lo siguió ya que comprendía lo que su sensei quería hacer. Debían alejar a los Pein entre sí para que no pudieran ayudarse. Pein los siguió mientras hacía unos sellos con sus manos. Al llegar a un lugar alejado Naruto y Kakashi se dieron vuelta para enfrentar al Akatsuki, pero éste ya les tenía preparado un ataque. De la tierra comenzaron a salir miles de estacas. Maestro y alumno tuvieron que esquivarlas y una casi atraviesa a Kakashi de no ser porque Naruto lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo alejó.

-Ese maldito, usa el elemento tierra.

-Entonces estamos en ventaja, porque yo uso el rayo –sonrió Kakashi tratando de calmar a Naruto. Sabía que a pesar de las palabras del rubio, estaba preocupado por Sakura- tratemos de terminar rápido así le damos una mano a Sakura.

Naruto miró a su sensei y sonrió: -Sí.

-¿Estás listo Naruto?

-Siempre. ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

…………………………..

-Demonios, esta mujer es muy buena –decía Kankuro a su hermana, desde el suelo. Había destruido sus marionetas con su extraño origami y lo había dejado a él totalmente herido. Hinata se acercó a ellos.

-No podemos vencerla con nuestros poderes. Necesitamos fuego para poder quemar sus papeles –dijo la joven kunoichi de la hoja.

-O agua para mojarlos –asintió Temari- pero no me importa, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Mi viento puede cortar cualquier cosa, yo podré con ella.

Temari corrió hacia la mujer y cuando la distancia fue la apropiada movió su abanico creando una fuerte corriente de viento que barrió con todo a su paso. Konan tenía en su espalda miles de papeles formando alas, por lo que las extendió y remontó vuelo como si el impresionante viento de Temari fuera una simple brisa.

-Temari-san, no siga haciendo eso o terminará cansándose –Hinata podía observar que le quedaba poco chakra a la ninja de la arena, quien era la que más había peleado de los tres.

Konan movió sus alas haciendo que miles de papeles con forma de kunais volaran hacia Temari.

-¡¡Temari!! –gritó Kakuro pero estaba demasiado herido para moverse.

-Hakkesho kaiten –Hinata se había colocado delante de Temari y haciendo uso de la técnica de sucesión de su clan había repelido el ataque de su oponente quien ahora la miraba con cierto recelo- ¿está bien Temari-san?

-Si –respondió Temari asombrada por la capacidad de la chica.

-No se preocupe, saque a su hermano de aquí y busquen refuerzos con los cuales vencerla, mientras tanto yo la enfrentaré.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí –asintió Hinata sin ningún temor y con una seguridad increíble. Temari ayudó a su hermano a pararse y salió corriendo en busca de algún ninja con los elementos que requerían. Hinata se colocó en posición mirando a su enemiga con su Byakugan activado.

……………

En otra parte Gaara intentaba capturar con una gran mano de arena a su escurridizo enemigo, mientras tanto Shikamaru observaba cada movimiento de Pein para tratar de elaborar un plan. El Akatsuki al que se enfrentaba parecía que no podía ver, sin embargo esquivaba los ataques de Gaara sin mucho problema. De pronto se detuvo y realizando una serie de sellos hizo que del cielo cayeran miles de rayos dirigidos a sus tres enemigos. Gaara hizo escudos para él, Tenten y Shikamaru, con lo cual los pudo proteger. La kunoichi lanzo varios shurikens y una bomba contra su enemigo. Se produjo una gran explosión. Los tres esperaban a que la nube de humo se disipara, atentos a cualquier signo de ataque de su enemigo. Pero cuando todo fue visible de nuevo, notaron que Pein ya no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Shikamaru mirando hacia todos lados. Gaara se mantenía impasible con los brazos cruzados, y Tenten estaba muy asustada cerca de sus compañeros intentando ver dónde se había metido el enemigo.

-¡Detrás! –dijo Gaara de pronto. Los tres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con que Pein estaba yendo hacia ellos con una especie de hacha negra en sus manos. Shikamaru sacó las cuchillas que habían sido de su maestro e infundiendo chakra en ellas detuvo el hacha de Pein. Pero por alguna extraña razón estaba siendo vencido. Las cuchillas se estaban quebrando.

Gaara no perdió tiempo y juntando sus manos hizo que manos de arena surgieran del suelo para atrapar los pies de Pein que quedó inmovilizado. Shikamaru aprovechó la distracción de su enemigo para utilizar su técnica de estrangulación de sombra. Pero para sorpresa de los tres shinobis su enemigo desapareció frente a sus ojos. Reapareciendo nuevamente tras Tenten quien se queda paralizada del terror al escuchar su voz.

-Los tres son muy lentos para mí. Ahora la chica morirá.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34: Dos menos

**Capitulo 34: Dos menos**

Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru e Ino miraban agitados a su compañero Lee que no paraba de luchar contra Zetsu. Los cuatro ya estaban muy cansados y casi no podían mantenerse en pie, les sorprendía la energía que poseía el joven ninja que no paraba ni un minuto. Ino hizo su máximo esfuerzo y juntando el poco chakra que le quedaba empezó a curar a sus compañeros.

-Ino deja de hacer eso –decía Chouji preocupado por su amiga que se veía muy cansada.

-Debo recuperarlos así podrán seguir peleando.

-Deja de gastar tu chakra –le recriminó Kiba enojado.

-¡Ya cállense los dos y déjenme terminar! Kiba con tu olfato podrás encontrar a ese Zetsu mucho más rápido, tú y Akamaru deben darle con su mejor técnica. Chouji tú deberías tratar de mantenerlo quieto, sólo tenemos una oportunidad. No creo que Lee pueda seguir por mucho más tiempo. Si logramos golpearlo y aturdirlo podremos vencerlo definitivamente –Ino miró hacia Lee, se concentró y logró ingresar a la mente de su compañero para contarle el plan. Lee asintió y siguió luchando- Bien es todo lo que puedo hacer –terminando de curar a Akamaru. Casi no podía mover su cuerpo, había realizado demasiado esfuerzo en la batalla y curando a sus compañeros, ya no podría hacer más nada. Casi cae al suelo pero Kiba la sostuvo.

-Está bien, déjanos el resto a nosotros –le dijo el chico apoyándola contra una pared para que pudiera mantenerse sentada. Ino sonrió levemente a los dos y tocó un poco la cabeza de Akamaru.

-Suerte –dijo. Y los vio dirigirse hacia el Akatsuki.

-¡Bubun Baika no jutsu! -dijo Chouji haciendo que sus brazos y manos incrementaran su tamaño.

-Cuando te diga Chouji –dijo Kiba.

-Sí.

Kiba se concentró. Zetsu había vuelto a desaparecer. Debía encontrarlo para que Chouji pudiera capturarlo.

Lee, mientras tanto cerró los ojos y poniendo los brazos delante de su cara recitó para sus adentros: "Hachimon Tonkou: Primera Puerta: Puerta de Iniciación, ¡liberada!, Segunda Puerta: Puerta de la curación, ¡liberada!...

-¡Chouji a tu izquierda allá! –gritó Kiba señalando el lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo.

-¡Bien! –Chouji hundió sus gigantescas manos en la tierra y sacó a un totalmente asombrado Zetsu, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía soltarse del fuerte agarre del ninja de Konoha.

"Tercera Puerta: Puerta de la Vida, ¡liberada!, Cuarta Puerta: Puerta del Dolor, ¡liberada!...

-¡Mantenlo ahí Chouji! ¿Listo Akamaru? –el perro ladró y se preparó. Amo y animal se colocaron en posición. Kiba juntó sus manos- Jinju Konbi Henge: ¡Soutorou! –un gigantesco perro de dos cabezas apareció frente a un ya desesperado Akatsuki- ¡¡Garoga!! –gritó una de las cabezas del perro que comenzó a girar a gran velocidad contra su enemigo.

"Quinta Puerta: Puerta del Límite, ¡liberada!...

El ataque de Kiba y Akamaru golpeó por completo a Zetzu pero no a Chouji que sacó justo a tiempo las manos. Zetsu salió volando y cayó al suelo casi sin poder moverse.

"Sexta Puerta: Puerta de la Visión, ¡liberada!" Lee ya totalmente rojo y con una gran cantidad de chakra rodeándolo corrió hacia su enemigo lo levantó por los aires de una patada y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños rodeados de fuego.

-¡Asa kujaku! –gritó y le dio su golpe final. Zetsu cayó al suelo totalmente quemado, muerto. Lee cayó a su lado exhausto y sin poder moverse. Kiba se sentó en el suelo al igual que Chouji y Akamaru para tratar de recuperar fuerzas y asimilar que habían logrado vencer a su oponente.

……………………………

Temari dejó a su hermano a un costado para que pudiera descansar y miró a todos lados totalmente desesperada. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudar a Hinata, cuando lo vio: Sasuke estaba peleando contra su hermano. Corrió hacia ellos, no le importaba que ese Uchiha le cayera mal, ahora eso pasaba a segundo plano, sólo esperaba que él la ayudara.

-¡¡Sasuke!! –gritó.

Sasuke miró hacia donde lo llamaban por unos segundos, ya que su hermano le lanzó una llamarada que tuvo que esquivar. Sasuke lanzó una llamarada igual de potente para ganar algo de tiempo y se dirigió hacia Temari. Odiaba ser interrumpido, pero si esa mujer estaba allí era porque lo necesitaba de verdad.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó irritado sin sacarle la vista a su hermano que había vuelto a caer y se tapaba un ojo que no paraba de sangrar.

-Es esa mujer de Akatsuki, la del origami, necesitamos de fuego para poder vencerla.

-¡¡Pidele a Kakashi!!, estoy en medio de una batalla.

-¡Él también y no lo encuentro!, ¡por favor Sasuke, Hinata está peleando sola, necesitamos de tu ayuda!

Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros. Itachi se acercaba caminando con parsimonia hacia ellos. Su ojo derecho no paraba de sangrar.

-Ve con ella –dijo el Uchiha mayor a su hermano. Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado. No esperaba eso- nuestra pelea aún no termina y me estoy cansando de las interrupciones, esperaré.

Sasuke no lo dudó y tomando a Temari del brazo corrió hacia donde se encontraba Hinata.

-¿Por dónde?

-Es por allá –dijo Temari algo asustada, Sasuke tenía agarrado su brazo con fuerza.

Llegaron donde se encontraban Hinata y Konan. La chica no dejaba de intentar golpear a su oponente, pero Konan desaparecía en pedazos de papel que volvían a aparecer lejos. Sasuke soltó a Temari y se acercó a su compañera que se veía muy agotada.

-Ya casi no te queda chakra, déjame esto a mí.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que Sasuke viniera a ayudarla. Al tener el Byakugan activado pudo ver que en el interior de Sasuke se encontraba una corriente de chakra negro que fluía caóticamente mezclándose con el chakra azul del Uchiha. Sasuke liberó nuevamente el sello maldito, al hacerlo sintió cómo Orochimaru volvía a hablarle, pero lo ignoró. Desplegó sus alas y fue a encontrarse con Konan que volaba por encima de sus cabezas. La mujer lanzó varios shurikens de papel, que Sasuke los esquivó sin problema. Sentía un gran poder fluyendo en su interior y cuando iba a atacar un gran dolor en su pecho lo hizo desestabilizarse y comenzar a caer. Chocó contra el suelo y volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Sasuke-san! –grito Hinata y se colocó delante de él para protegerlo con el Hakkesho kaiten de los kunais lanzados por Konan.

Sasuke se levantó totalmente furioso, no sabía que demonios le había sucedido, pero no quería perder más tiempo. Lanzó contra Konan un rápido kunai con un sello explosivo que se clavó en una de las alas de la mujer. Al explotar hizo que cayera al suelo. Sasuke aprovechó esto y haciendo los sellos necesarios se preparó para atacar:

-Katon, Goryuka no jutsu -Sasuke lanzó varios proyectiles llameantes de considerable tamaño con forma de cabeza de dragón. Konan comenzó a chillar mientras se quemaba tan fácilmente como si fuera de papel. Hinata cerró los ojos asustada al ver semejante espectáculo mientras en el rostro de Sasuke se asomaba una leve sonrisa.

-_La hemos vencido Sasuke-kun, bien hecho, ahora ve por tu hermano._

Sin dudarlo el Uchiha se levantó y caminando como si estuviera hipnotizado volvió al lugar donde se encontraba Itachi. Hinata y Temari lo observaron asustadas sin poder decirle nada. La reacción del joven ninja las había dejado estupefactas.

…………………………..

Gaara y Shikamaru aprovecharon que, el Pein que tenía a Tenten se distraía con el grito lejano de Konan, para atacarlo. Shikamaru lo atrapó con su sombra mientras la arena de Gaara comenzaba a rodearlo.

-Sabaku kyu –la arena se presionó, pero Gaara se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su enemigo había vuelto a escapar.

Shikamaru y Tenten también advirtieron esto y se quedaron mirando paralizados el lugar en donde había estado Pein.

Pein ahora estaba furioso. No dejaría que lo vencieran por nada, debía vengar la muerte de su compañera de toda la vida.

-Es hora de que todos ustedes mueran de una vez por todas –los tres se voltean al escuchar su voz. En la mano del Akatsuki se podía ver una especie de lanza hecha con electricidad, que lanzó sin dudar contra ellos. Gaara rápidamente juntó sus manos.

-Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate –dijo creando una estatua de arena frente a los tres para poder defenderse. La lanza redujo su velocidad al clavarse en la defensa de Gaara, pero no frenó del todo, seguía avanzando haciendo que la estatua comenzara a quebrarse- maldición, salgan de aquí –les ordenó a los otros dos que enseguida se alejaron, al igual que Gaara. La estatua explotó.

…………………………………

Sakura intentó golpear a Pein, pero éste la esquivó riendo. La kunoichi estaba desesperada, se sentía cansada y estaba sola contra uno de los miembros más poderosos de Akatsuki. Le temblaban las piernas de terror y la vista comenzó a nublársele por las lágrimas que intentaban salir. Moriría allí, iba a morir a manos de ese Akatsuki y no podría volver a ver a Naruto. Se sentía mal al pesar que lo defraudaría.

Por su mente pasaron los múltiples sucesos en que él la había salvado. Los recuerdos le infundieron valor. Ella no podía morir en un lugar así. Debía volver con Naruto, y ahora que Sasuke había vuelto a ser el de siempre regresarían todos juntos a Konoha a vivir una vida lo más tranquila posible. Debía ir a ayudar a sus amigos. No podía quedarse ahí parada como una niña miedosa cuando ya no lo era más. Naruto y los demás habían puesto su confianza en ella, esta vez no los defraudaría. Con una serie de sellos creó clones de ella misma y rodeó a su enemigo. Éste aún no sacaba esa macabra sonrisa de su rostro, cosa que le estaba molestando muchísimo.

-¡Borraré esa sonrisa de tu rostro! –dijeron los clones y ella mientras se lanzaban al ataque. Pero cuando cayó sobre él, se encontró atravesando una silueta de agua.

Enojada juntó chakra en su puño y golpeó la pared que tenía al lado haciendo que todo el edificio se derrumbara sobre su enemigo. Respirando agitada esperó, ya que sabía que eso no había sido suficiente como para vencer a Pein. Y estaba en lo cierto, aunque, cuando Pein salió entre los escombros, se veía golpeado y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. El hombre se limpió la sangre y la miró por un momento mientras sonreía. Pero de pronto en la distancia se escuchó un desgarrador grito de una mujer. Sakura asustada pensó si no sería de alguna de sus amigas, pero desechó esa idea de inmediato, ninguna sería vencida ese día. Pein miró hacia atrás y cuando volvió su rostro a la kunoichi su sonrisa se había esfumado. Parecía furioso.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿fue el grito de tu compañera? –preguntó sonriendo ella ahora.

-Los mataré a todos –dijo Pein con furia y sacando su extraña lanza corrió hacia ella con una velocidad sorprendente.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la lanza se clavó cerca de su hombro. Chocó contra una pared y quedó aprisionada allí, ya que aún tenía la lanza clavada y ésta estaba enterrada en la pared. El dolor era terrible y además notó que sus energías la estaban abandonando, era la lanza, estaba segura que esa arma tenía un extraño poder que la estaba debilitando. Pein volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes llevaré tu cuerpo con tu novio y cuando te vea se enloquecerá tanto que será muy fácil vencerlo. Pronto se reunirán en el otro mundo.

Pein se preparó para dar el golpe final. Sakura no podía moverse. Pero se sorprendió al ver que una sombra chocaba contra Pein y lo lanzaba lejos de allí. Enseguida pudo reconocer a su salvador.

-Ryu, viniste –dijo sonriendo aliviada.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

**Aclaraciones: **aunq me escribió una sola persona (T.T), gracias a propósito; acá dejo el nuevo cap. espero q les guste. Saludos!!

**Capitulo 35**

El Pein gordo que luchaba contra Suigetsu, Sai y Yamato les estaba ganando de una manera aterradora.

-Esto no puede ser –decía Suigetsu con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- ese tipo está absorbiendo nuestro chakra con cada ataque, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Tiene que haber una forma de vencerlo –decía Yamato a sus compañeros.

-Pero ya lo hemos intentado todo –Suigetsu estaba bastante cansado de los compañeros que le habían tocado, ese tal Yamato era aburridísimo y el dibujante comenzaba a irritarlo con su inexpresiva forma de ser. Era cierto que había vivido mucho tiempo con Sasuke que tal vez era igual de inexpresivo pero por lo menos Sasuke era más fuerte. Si él estuviera allí ese Pein ya estaría en el otro mundo.

Yamato juntó sus manos e hizo surgir de la tierra maderas que trataron de capturar a Pein, pero éste las esquivaba como si no fueran la gran cosa. Al mismo tiempo Sai dibujó una especie de dragones y serpientes que también comenzaron a atacar a Pein. Éste ya se veía algo más concentrado.

Suigetsu sonrió, ahora sí que se estaban poniendo serios. Bien, él haría lo mismo. Juntó sus manos e invocó un gran dragón de agua que chocó contra el distraído Akatsuki.

Yamato no perdió tiempo y capturó a Pein con sus maderas. Pero pronto éstas se rompieron ante un ataque de viento del enemigo.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Suigetsu, la última técnica que había hecho le había gastado casi todo el chakra que le quedaba y había esperado vencerlo con ella, pero no había sido así- ese tipo no se muere más.

-Tranquilo –decía Yamato que no quitaba la vista de su enemigo- deberemos luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

-¿Estás loco?, si nos acercamos nos sacará todo el chakra que nos queda –Suigetsu no podía creer que estaba al lado de un AMBU, para él era un simple estúpido.

-No queda otra opción, absorbe cada ataque que realizamos.

-¿Qué? –Suigetsu pudo comprender porqué su ataque no había surtido efecto, ese tipo lo había absorbido.

-Sai, ¿estás listo? –preguntó Yamato sacando un kunai.

-Sí –Sai sacó su espada corta y se preparó- tu espada también sería de ayuda –le dijo a Suigetsu. Éste fulminándolo con la mirada y refunfuñando cosas que sus compañeros no oyeron sacó su espada.

Los tres estaban quietos mirando a su enemigo que tampoco de movía. De pronto por detrás de Pein aparece un segundo Yamato, con esto los tres se lanzan a la carrera desde cuatro ángulos distintos para hacer un ataque múltiple a Pein. Era su última oportunidad, sería todo o nada.

…………………………………….

Neji no podía creer el poder del ser que tenía delante. Lo miraba con su Byakugan activado esperando que el otro hiciera algún movimiento. Shino se encontraba a su izquierda en una actitud bastante tranquila a pesar de que estaba tan cansado como Neji.

Al escuchar el grito de Konan, Pein comprendió que ya podía hacer llover, así que juntando sus manos hizo que una gran lluvia cayera sobre toda la ciudad. Así podría saber dónde se encontraban sus enemigos y los demás como él sin ningún problema. Podía ver que aún nadie lo había vencido y a pesar de que la muerte de su compañera lo había afectado levemente trató de mantener la calma.

-Shino, necesito que lo ataques con un clon, quiero ver para qué ha invocado esta lluvia.

-Bien, -Shino extendió los brazos hacia delante- Kikkai Konchuu Bunshin no jutsu –recitó casi para sí.

Al lado de Pein surgió un clon de Shino que al instante explotó. Neji y Shino esperaron pacientemente a que la nube se disipara, cuando sucedió, Pein ya no estaba allí. Neji se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para desviar una lanza que se dirigía hacia él.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Shino casi sin inmutarse por lo sucedido.

-La usa para saber nuestros movimientos, puede predecir cualquier cosa que hagamos. Y esto es malo, porque también lo podrán hacer los otros.

-Entonces hay que vencer rápidamente a éste.

-Es fácil decirlo –Neji se preparó- Juken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hacho –(círculo celestial, 128 puntos de la adivinación).

Neji corrió hacia su enemigo tratando de atacar sus puntos de chakra. Pero Pein lograba esquivar cada golpe. Shino no se quedó quieto, hizo que sus insectos se dirigieran hacia Pein y comenzaran a rodearlo. Pein sonrió, haciendo que Neji, quien seguía atacándolo, se preocupara, ¿qué tenía pensado hacer ahora?

Pein tomó del cuello a Neji y lo miró a los ojos fijamente. El Byakugan de Neji desapareció, luego lanzó al Hyuga a un costado. El ninja de Konoha cayó al suelo con la vista fija en un punto, sin pestañear y totalmente inmovilizado. Shino frunció el ceño. Sus insectos ya estaban terminando de rodear a Pein. Pero éste lanzando un grito hizo que todos los insectos pegados a su cuerpo murieran al instante.

-Ya vencí a tu compañero, ahora es tu turno.

………………………………………..

Varios clones de Naruto desaparecieron al caer al suelo con una estaca clavada en el pecho. El verdadero apretó los dientes con odio. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y sus uñas habían crecido. Kakashi se preocupó, preguntándose si no tendría que terminar enfrentándose al Kyubi también. Pero Naruto no había sido controlado por el zorro, habían llegado a un acuerdo, éste sólo le estaba prestando su crakra.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! –volvió a gritar el chico. Una copia apareció a su lado- Kakashi sensei –sólo tuvo que decir, para que el ninja copia comprendiera sus planes.

Kakashi también creó dos copias suyas y se lanzó al ataque. Mientras sus copias atacaron a Pein con sus kunais él preparó un Chidori, pero Pein alejó las copias con estacas rocosas salidas del suelo y tomó el brazo de Kakashi lanzándolo lejos de sí. Pero no se percató que detrás de Kakashi venía Naruto con una bola de chakra acumulada en su mano y su clon corriendo junto a él.

-¡Oodama Rasengan! –el ataque golpeó de lleno al Akatsuki, provocando una gran explosión.

Naruto respiraba por la boca esperando. Pein estaba en el suelo sin moverse. Kakashi se levantó del suelo con dificultad, sin sacar la vista de su enemigo. Un grito de mujer se escuchó a lo lejos. Naruto se volteó algo preocupado. ¿Había sido Sakura?, no, imposible, ella jamás sería vencida. Pein abrió los ojos luego de esto.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Kakashi.

Naruto miró hacia donde estaba Pein, pero ya no se encontraba allí, si no a su espalda. Naruto al sentir su presencia lo miró. Pein intentó clavarle una espada negra que había sacado de la nada, pero Naruto lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Había tomado la espada con las manos y sentía como su sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por sus dedos. Pein tenía una fuerza increíble y él estaba perdiendo, la espada se deslizaba por su mano acercándose cada vez más a su pecho. Una copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer. Naruto sentía que esa extraña espada le estaba quitando la energía.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Kakashi, pero cuando intentó acercarse a él unas paredes de roca se lo impidieron encerrándolo.

…………………………………..

Los dos hermanos volvieron a encontrarse. Itachi estaba sentado tranquilamente, al ver a su hermano se levantó con parsimonia.

-¿Continuamos? –preguntó. Había descansado un poco y ahora se sentía algo mejor, pero su ojo derecho no paraba de sangrar lo que le estaba indicando que contaba con muy poco tiempo.

-Es hora de que mueras –dijo Sasuke con un odio incontenible mientras liberaba el sello maldito. La voz de Orochimaru era cada vez más fuerte y lo incitaba a matar. Sacó su espada y corrió hacia su hermano mayor.

Itachi detuvo el ataque con un kunai.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer hermanito? –preguntó con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, en absoluto –respondió Sasuke con la misma sonrisa- ¡Chidori Nagashi! –la electricidad rodeó su cuerpo y se transmitió por la espada y el kunai de Itachi golpeándolo a él también.

Itachi cayó al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato al ver que Sasuke se preparaba para un nuevo ataque. Una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer. Por el cuerpo de Sasuke seguía fluyendo la corriente, y el agua le ayudó para que se dirigiera a su enemigo. Itachi saltó y se colocó sobre el techo de una de las casas para no terminar electrocutado. Sasuke se veía cansado al igual que él, pero estaba mucho más fuerte que la última vez que se habían enfrentado. Aquella vez él corría con la ventaja. Pero ahora se encontraba en serios problemas. No podía usar el Suzanoo ya que no contaba con el poder suficiente para mantenerlo.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba donde se encontraba su hermano, y luego miró el cielo, las nubes de tormenta ya estaba allí, eso le facilitaría las cosas.

- Katon, Goryuka no jutsu –como había hecho hacía poco, volvió a lanzar proyectiles llameantes con forma de dragón. Itachi los esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo, por lo que siguieron su camino hacia el cielo.

Sasuke sonrió y se concentró, la electricidad que aún rodeaba su cuerpo se dirigió a su mano. La levantó al cielo, donde ya se veían relámpagos. De pronto un impresionante rayo con forma de tigre surgió del cielo dirigiéndose hacia Itachi gracias al control de Sasuke.

-Este es tu fin –dijo Sasuke.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36: El final de Pein

**Aclaraciones: **perdón por no actualizar antes!!, me tuvieron la comp. Secuestrada para arreglarla jaja, y lo peor es q no la arreglaron, pero pedí q me la devolvieran para el finde. Gracias a todos los q me escriben, me alegra muchisimo q les este gustando la historia y espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Besos!!

**Capitulo 36: El final de Pein**

Ryu realizó un jutsu de viento haciendo que éste arrasara todo a su paso. Pein no pudo esquivarlo por lo que terminó lleno de cortes. Sakura estaba sorprendida. Los ataques de Ryu eran muy rápidos y casi no se podía reaccionar, además de que hacía los sellos con una velocidad impresionante, comparable a la de Kakashi. Pero Pein a pesar de encontrarse herido seguía sonriendo. Ryu no paraba ni un segundo, seguía realizando complejos jutsus mientras Pein se limitaba a tratar de esquivarlos, pero había algo raro. Sakura notó que la velocidad de su enemigo era distinta a la de antes y se preocupó. Tal vez estuviera fingiendo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas minutos más tarde.

Ryu se detuvo totalmente agotado. Aún tenía chakra de sobra, porque éste provenía de su demonio. Pero su cuerpo ya no resistía más. Ese siempre había sido su problema. Toda su vida pensó que no moriría por falta de chakra si no de resistencia física. En su último ataque, que consistía en un complicado taijutsu se había roto varios huesos de la mano, por lo que ésta estaba inservible. Sakura se colocó a su lado y tomándole con delicadeza la mano herida comenzó a curársela.

-No deberías hacer eso. No debe quedarte mucho chakra.

-Es el deber de un ninja médico.

Ryu sonrió a la muchacha, le recordaba a la terca de Rin. Pero pronto su rostro se transformó al ver que Pein, a quien había dejado en el suelo y pensaba que ya no volvería levantarse, lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué demo… -alcanzó a decir cuando vio que Pein les lanzaba un ataque de agua. Ryu tomó a Sakura y se corrió justo a tiempo- no puede ser… -decía mirando a Pein que ya no tenía las marcas de los recientes ataques- debería estar semi-muerto.

-Lo sé, eso ha sucedido hoy también, por alguna razón parece que se regenerara… -Sakura se quedó callada al instante. Ryu la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es?

-Claro –dijo sonriendo satisfecha- ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

-¿De qué?

-Ese no es el verdadero.

-¿Qué?

-Es una especie de copia. Conozco ese jutsu. Tsunade-sama me habló de él. Orochimaru podía usarlo. Hemos estado peleando todo este tiempo con una simple copia. Sasuke no pudo darse cuenta aún con su Sharingan porque es casi imposible de detectar.

-Eso es una técnica muy avanzada. Pensé que…

-Recuerda que estamos luchando con un Akatsuki. Esta copia sin embargo es distinta a las que hacía Orochimaru, las de él sí sufrían daño. Esta parece como si fuera de agua, una silueta de agua. Varias veces lo vi así y no me di cuenta…

-Bien ¿y cómo lo vencemos?, no creo que pueda hacer mucho más, estoy muy cansado.

-El verdadero debe estar escondido cerca. No puede alejarse demasiado… sólo matando al verdadero su copia desaparecerá.

-O sea que tendremos que pelear con los dos.

-Sí, por suerte somos dos también.

-Sí, pero nosotros estamos cansados y él… -Ryu señaló a Pein que los miraba con su sonrisa de siempre esperando un nuevo ataque.

-Ese es el clon, no parecerá afectado, pero se requiere de mucho chakra para hacer esto. Estoy segura de que el verdadero está cansado ya. Sólo hay que encontrarlo.

-Escucho opciones.

-Los edificios –dijo Sakura señalando a su alrededor- podría estar en cualquier lado.

-O sea…

-O sea que hay que destruir todos lo edificios cercanos.

-Eso es una locura, sé que tienes fuerza, pero no creo que puedas con todos y…

-Sólo hay que aplicar la fuerza correcta en el lugar correcto para derrumbarlos. Yo podré hacerlo, tú sólo mantén ocupado a ese Pein.

-Bien, haré lo que pueda.

-Eso espero.

Sakura se alejó y Ryu se lanzó nuevamente contra Pein. Sakura comenzó a golpear todos los edificios, sin necesidad de utilizar mucha fuerza, como había dicho, sólo había que darle en el lugar correcto. De pronto al golpear uno de los edificios el verdadero Pein salió de él y se lanzó con su lanza contra Sakura. La kunoichi no se dejó sorprender y se dirigió hacia él con su puño lleno de chakra.

……………………………………….

Pein golpeó a Shino con su lanza hundiéndola en el medio de su pecho. Pero pronto el Shino que tenía enfrente se convirtió en miles de insectos. Pein se sorprendió, ¿Por qué no había podido ver que se trataba de un clon? Trató de sacar su lanza pero parecía que los insectos no lo dejaban. Sintió ruidos a su espalda y cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con que el joven del Byakugan que estaba en el suelo también era un clon de insectos. ¿Dónde estaban los verdaderos?, ¿Cómo era posible que no había podido verlos?

-Los insectos que tienes enfrente son indetectables hasta para los tres grandes dojutsus. Mi clan los ha buscado por años especialmente para luchar contra tu Rinnegan.

Pein lo miró impresionado detrás de él apareció Neji que colocándose en posición se preparó para realizar nuevamente el Juken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hacho, círculo celestial, 128 puntos de la adivinación. Atacó sus puntos de chakra con una velocidad impresionante y sin que Pein pudiera hacer nada. La lluvia pronto cesó y Pein cayó al suelo vencido. Shino terminó con el trabajo, no podían dejarlo vivo, las órdenes habían sido claras.

…………………………………

Del cuerpo de Naruto se desprendió una impresionante cantidad de chakra haciendo que Pein se alejara de él, ya que el chakra era demasiado poderoso y quemaba con el simple contacto. Los colmillos de Naruto crecieron.

-Ya me cansé de ti –dijo con odio. Y lanzando un impresionante grito corrió hacia él a una velocidad increíble, por algo había practicado durante mucho tiempo la teletransportación, era hora de usarla. Aparecía y desaparecía al lado de Pein golpeándolo con fuerza. El Akatsuki no podía ver sus movimientos por lo que no podía defenderse.

En un momento realizó varios clones que siguieron golpeando a Pein mientras dos lo ayudaban a realizar su técnica más poderosa y ya perfeccionada. Cuando la terminó levantó su brazo, en ese momento la lluvia dejó de caer, corrió hacia su enemigo que seguía siendo golpeado por sus clones.

-¡Fuuton Rasenshuriken! –gritó cuando su ataque chocó contra Pein destruyendo sus clones. Se produjo una gran explosión que hasta llegó a arrasar los muros que mantenían encerrado a Kakashi. Quien fue expulsado lejos por la onda generada en el ataque.

………………………………………..

Del cielo cayó un impresionante rayo con forma de tigre sobre Itachi que no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo. Sasuke vio cómo su hermano por fin moría calcinado por la potencia del rayo que él le había lanzado.

-Ya está, he terminado –dijo cayendo de rodillas agotado.

La lluvia paró en ese momento y minutos después se escuchó una impresionante explosión. Sasuke miró hacia el lugar donde se había formado una altísima columna de humo que giraba. Y decidió que no podía quedarse ahí quieto, debía ir a ver si sus amigos estaban bien.

………………………………………...

Yamato mantenía su kunai cerca de su enemigo que lo había frenado justo a tiempo con su espada. Pero pronto aparecieron Sai y Suigetsu. Pein intentó hacer un jutsu, pero Yamato se lo prohibió rodeando su cuerpo con su madera. Pein sonrió y empezó a absorber el chakra que recorría por la madera que Yamato había invocado y que aún estaba unida a su cuerpo. Sai y Suigetsu no perdieron tiempo y clavaron sus espadas entre las maderas de Yamato en el cuerpo de Pein. Éste escupió sangre. Yamato notó que ya no le absorbía el chakra. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Pein se fue relajando al igual que su rostro.

-Ya está –dijo Sai guardando su espada.

Yamato por las dudas prefirió aún no soltar a Pein.

-¿Ya terminó? –preguntó Suigetsu, quien no podía creer que habían vencido a ese Akatsuki de una forma tan simple.

-Parece que son más mortíferos en conjunto, pero separados, no pueden hacer mucho –respondió Yamato retirando sus maderas, Pein cayó al suelo muerto. Pronto la lluvia cesó- deben haber vencido al Pein que podía controlar la lluvia –dijo algo feliz de que también se hubiera vencido a otro. Una inmensa explosión se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Suigetsu.

-Debió de ser… -Yamato pensó de inmediato en Naruto y comprendió al ver la columna de humo giratoria que estaba en lo cierto- Naruto.

……………………………………

-Me estoy cansando –dijo Gaara, al ver que su escudo no paraba el ataque de su enemigo. Además el agua que había empezado a caer, muy pronto no le ayudaría. Juntó sus manos y concentrándose empezó a sacar minerales del suelo, que flotaron a su alrededor.

Shikamaru al ver que su enemigo se encontraba muy concentrado controlando su jutsu, hizo que su sombra se extendiera y se uniera a la sombra del Akatsuki. La arena y los minerales flotaban a su alrededor.

-Ya lo tengo Gaara, rápido, no sé cuánto pueda aguantar.

-Suna shigure –dijo Gaara mientras hacía que una lluvia de arena cayera sobre Pein. La arena cada vez le estaba pesando más y pensaba que muy pronto no podría manejarla, pero utilizó todo el chakra que le quedaba en un último intento.

Pein se sorprendió ante este nuevo ataque, pero cuando intentó protegerse o alejarse, notó que no podía hacerlo. Al mirar el suelo notó que su sombra estaba unida a la del ninja de Konoha. Furioso trató de deshacerse del jutsu, pero no tendría tiempo para ello.

-Hablabas de velocidad, te demostraré lo rápido que puedo vencerte –dijo Gaara- Sabaku Sousou –dijo encerrando a su enemigo con arena que estaba cada vez más húmeda. Cuando la arena ya rodeaba por completo a Pein Gaara estiró la mano y mientras decía "Sabaku kyu", la cerró, apretando el cuerpo de Pein hasta que reventó.

-Ha terminado –dijo Tenten temblando aún y cayendo de rodillas al suelo- no lo puedo creer.

El último ataque de Gaara le había costado mucho chakra, además de que su armadura de arena estaba mojada y le pesaba mucho, por lo que se sentó con pesadez en el suelo tratando de recuperar las energías.

…………………………………………….

-¡¡Toma esto maldito!! –gritó Sakura en su último intento de ganar, ese era el final, lo último de chakra que tenía, si no ganaba iba a morir. Pein interpuso su lanza en el camino del puño, pero la fuerza de Sakura era tan grande que partió la lanza negra y continuó hasta llegar al pecho de Pein. El golpe le quebró todas las costillas aprisionando su corazón.

Sakura cayó de cara al suelo arrastrándose contra él por la inercia del salto. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y casi no podía moverse. Pero levantó la cabeza para ver a su enemigo que se encontraba en el suelo apretándose el pecho, hasta que dejó de moverse. La lluvia se detuvo unos momentos después.

Por los ojos de la kunoichi salieron lágrimas.

-Terminó, lo vencimos, Ryu lo hicimos –dijo mirando hacia atrás hacia su amigo. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo con una lanza clavada en el pecho. El clon del Akatsuki había desaparecido con la muerte de su creador pero unos segundos antes había logrado clavar su arma en el Jinchuuriki, que respiraba con dificultad y trataba de mantenerse conciente a pesar del terrible dolor.

-¡¡Ryu!! –gritó Sakura haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse y corrió hacia él. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión y la onda expansiva generada por ésta los alcanzó lanzando a ambos ninjas contra los edificios.

Sakura se levantó tosiendo por el polvo que flotaba allí. Buscó con desesperación a Ryu y lo encontró debajo de unos escombros. Los apartó mientras seguía llorando.

-Sakura…

-No hables, te curaré –dijo la kunoichi pero cuando intentó hacerlo el chakra aparecía muy levemente- no maldición, no otra vez –decía la chica sintiéndose cada vez más desesperada, no quería perder otro compañero. Pero de pronto una mano se posó en su hombro. Cuando miró se encontró con Rin. La mujer la apartó y comenzó a curar la herida de Ryu.

-Tranquilos, ya llegué, estaba ocupada con algunos ninjas y curando a sus compañeros.

-Entonces…

-Por lo menos el chico de las grandes cejas, la chica rubia, el gordito y Kiba y Akamaru están bien, del resto no sé nada. Y esa explosión… no sé qué fue.

-Naruto… -Sakura se levantó- cuida de Ryu.

-Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?

-Debo ver si está bien –Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a la explosión. Lo sabía, estaba segura de que esa explosión la había generado Naruto. Tsunade le había dicho que no podía volver a usar esa técnica, ¿por qué lo había hecho?- Naruto, Naruto, ¡¡Naruto!! –gritó mientras seguía corriendo.


	37. Chapter 37

Aclaraciones: bueno se está poniendo largo ¿no

**Aclaraciones: **bueno se está poniendo largo ¿no?, no se preocupen pronto termina jaja. Muchas gracias a los q me escriben y sigan haciéndolo por fa!, espero q les guste este cap, es algo cortito, pero yo estoy bastante satisfecha con él. Saludos y cuidense!

**Capitulo 37: Falta uno**

-_Naruto lo has logrado…_

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró de frente con el Kyubi.

_-Ya te estoy sanando las heridas. Casi nos matas a ambos…_

-Era mi única opción. Agradece que ya no hago daño a mi brazo con esa técnica.

-_Sí la has perfeccionado, pero el costo sigue siendo muy grande, si no fuera por mi poder, ya estarías muerto…_

-Naruto… Naruto…

La voz de Sakura se oyó a lo lejos. Naruto le dio la espalda al Kyubi y empezó a correr en dirección a la voz. Pronto se encontró con una gran luz que le hirió los ojos, pero luego la visión se tornó más nítida y pudo encontrarse a su querida kunoichi. Estaba allí mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Siempre lloras con facilidad Sakura-chan.

-¡Naruto! –gritó ella abrazándolo. Naruto reprimió un quejido por el dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la felicidad de ver y sentir la calidez de Sakura era lo único que le importaba realmente- pedazo de tonto, me preocupaste muchísimo. Pensé que… pensé que… oh, cuánto me alegra que estés bien –volvió a derramar lágrimas sobre su chaqueta pero esta vez eran de alegría.

-Buen trabajo Naruto –dijo Kakashi acercándose a él rengueando- pero trata la próxima vez de estar lejos de los demás. Casi me matas.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, lo siento Kakashi-sensei –Sakura lo abrazó más fuerte.

Poco tiempo después apareció Sasuke. Quien al ver a sus amigos bien logró relajarse un poco. Luego llegaron Chouji, Ino, Lee (ayudado por Kiba), Kiba y Akamaru; Shikamaru, Tenten y Gaara; Suigetsu, Yamato y Sai; Kankuro, Temari y Hinata; Shino y Neji; Ryu ayudado por Rin; e Iruka con Konohamaru. Todos se veían muy agotados pero la batalla aún no terminaba, faltaba un Akatsuki por vencer. Cuando la voz de Tobi surgió entre los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie, el grupo de ninjas sintió que a pesar de la reciente victoria, estaban perdidos.

-Ah, veo que les fue muy bien a todos. Los felicito.

Se miraron entre sí tratando de ver si alguien podría enfrentar al último miembro de Akatsuki. Naruto se levantó del suelo con decisión. Sakura le tomó la mano. Él la miró y vi en el rostro de la chica la preocupación. Él le sonrió.

-No hay opción Sakura-chan, aún queda uno.

-No… -dijo Sakura tomando con fuerza la mano de Naruto y no queriendo soltarla.

-Por favor –la interrumpió el rubio tomando la mano de ella con delicadeza obligándola a que lo suelte- yo puedo. Te protegeré.

-No –dijo la chica también levantándose y sin soltarlo- no te dejaré solo –Naruto asintió con una sonrisa. Ella nunca había querido impedirle que peleara, sólo quería decirle que estaría a su lado no importaba contra quién se enfrentaran.

-Yo también iré –dijo Sasuke uniéndose al grupo.

-Kakashi-sensei, Capitán Yamato, Iruka-sensei –Naruto habló de espaldas al resto- llévense a todos de aquí. Esto será grande.

Kakashi quería ayudarlos, pero ya no resistía y sólo sería una molestia. Lo mismo sintieron los demás que admiraron la fuerza de voluntad de los tres chicos, ya que era eso lo que los mantenía en pie. Gaara también se acercó a ellos.

-No, tú eres Kazekage, ni siquiera deberías haber venido. Tu deber es cuidar tu villa y a tus hermanos. Vete Gaara y gracias –le dijo Naruto. Gaara asintió- A los demás –se dio vuelta para mirarlos con una gran sonrisa- cuiden de la villa si no regresamos.

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa y asintieron. Luego se alejaron de allí dejando al grupo 7 reunido otra vez para lo que podría ser su última batalla.

-¿Están listos? –preguntó Naruto.

-¿Lo estás tú? –inquirió Sasuke con arrogancia.

-Siempre.

Sasuke sonrió luego miró a Sakura al igual que Naruto.

-Si lo están ustedes yo también. Pero necesitaré algo de chakra.

-Toma del mío –le dijo Naruto.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo –respondió ella que aún tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada.

Los tres miraron a su enemigo que se quitó su máscara revelando su rostro y su Sharingan.

-¿Es un Uchiha? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Sí, soy Uchiha Madara.

-Eso es… -empezó Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Imposible?, te aseguro que no, ya que aquí estoy.

-Tú ayudaste a mi hermano a eliminar a mi clan.

-Sí, Sasuke, aunque admito que me enfureció bastante que te dejara con vida. Pero eso ya no importa. Yo completaré su trabajo.

Sasuke se concentró y buscó en su interior. Necesitaría del chakra de Orochimaru, ya que él casi no tenía.

_-Sasuke-kun, si deseas mi ayuda, debes darme algo a cambio._

-Te daré lo que sea, sólo dame la fuerza necesaria para ganar esta batalla.

-_Deberás darme tu persona. Yo seré el dueño de este cuerpo._

Sasuke se imaginaba que eso era lo que esa serpiente pediría. Miró a Naruto quien no sacaba la vista de Madara.

-Bien, luego de la pelea.

Sasuke sintió que su chakra era restituído. Sonrió, eso jamás sucedería, antes muerto que dejarse controlar por alguien que luego intentaría matar a sus amigos.

-Iré yo primero –les dijo a sus dos compañeros.

-No, tenemos que enfrentarlo juntos.

-No sabemos sus trucos, primero iré yo. Además sólo un portador de Sharingan puede resistir el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Entonces él también lo tiene –comentó Naruto.

-Sí, el primero en descubrir esos ojos malditos –respondió Sasuke.

-Bien, ten cuidado Sasuke –dijo Sakura preocupada.

Sasuke no respondió, que le haya dicho eso era muy importante para él, pero en realidad prefería morir en esa batalla que luego terminar pidiendo a Naruto que lo matara. Comenzó a correr, y cuando quiso atacar con su katana a Madara, este desapareció de delante de él. Sasuke pudo ver sus movimientos a pesar de su velocidad, había entrenado muchísimo su Sharingan y estaba seguro de que era casi tan bueno como el Mangekyo Sharingan cuando de anticipar los ataques se trataba. Se dio vuelta para detener un ataque del Akatsuki, que volvió a desaparecer.

-Su velocidad es increíble –dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Naruto apretaba los dientes y sus puños con fuerza, no le gustaba para nada estar ahí parado sin hacer nada pero no pensaba desaprobechar la oportunidad que les estaba dando Sasuke. Vigilaría cada movimiento de ese hombre para poder encontrar un punto débil.

Pero Madara no era tonto, no dejaría que ninguno de esos chiquillos estuviera tranquilo. Corrió hacia Naruto y Sakura, y si no hubiese sido porque Sasuke se le interpuso los hubiera atacado.

-Estás luchando conmigo –djo Sasuke.

-Que yo sepa es con los tres la lucha Sasuke. Eres un digno Uchiha pero te falta mucho.

Detrás de Sakura y Naruto aparecieron dos copias de Madara que tomaron por el cuello a los dos ninjas. Pero éstos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-No nos creas tan estúpidos –dijo Naruto a la izquierda de Madara.

-No seremos del clan Uchiha –dijo Sakura a la derecha de Madara- pero tenemos nuestras habilidades.

El Akatsuki se corrió justo a tiempo, ya que de no haberlo hecho hubiera recibido un poderoso ataque de la kunoichi. Pero no tuvo tiempo para perder, ya que Sasuke lo atacó con un jutsu de fuego. Madara realizó el mismo jutsu, los fuegos se encontraron provocando una gran llamarada que se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke, por ser el más débil de los dos.

Naruto preparó un Oodama Rasengan mientras que Sakura corría hacia Madara con su puño lleno de chakra. El Uchiha pudo esquivar el ataque de la chica, y del rubio, pero tuvo que dejar a Sasuke, quien formando un chidori se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38: Nuestra última misión juntos

**Aclaraciones: **me alegra que les siga gustando como va la historia, acá les dejo el nuevo cap. espero los comentarios. No puedo creer q ya tenga mas de 100 reviews!! Muchas Gracias!! Saludos!!

**Capitulo 38: Nuestra última misión juntos**

Un impresionante dragón de agua chocó contra Sasuke quien salió despedido varios metros y cayó con un fuerte golpe que lo dejó algo mareado por un momento.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Naruto, Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke para recuperar sus heridas mientras Naruto volvía a hacer un Rasengan. Pero no tuvo tiempo para completarlo, porque Madara apareció frente a él y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, para darle luego una patada.

Sakura comenzó a curar a Sasuke, éste la apartó de un empujón al ver que Madara volvía a atacarlos. El jutsu de viento sólo hirió a Sasuke. Sakura se levantó enfurecida. Sasuke trataba de ponerse en pie pero le costaba mucho y Naruto estaba intentado respirar por el golpe que había recibido en la boca del estómago.

La kunoichi concentró chakra en sus pies para aumentar su velocidad y corrió hacia el Uchiha, pero esto no fue suficiente, ya que con el Sharingan era capaz de ver todos sus movimientos. Esquivó con tranquilidad los golpes de Sakura y luego tomando su brazo derecho lo retorció y lo colocó en su espalda. Sakura estaba inmovilizada, intentó golpearlo con su brazo libre, pero él lo detuvo. Madara se acercó al oído de Sakura para hablarle.

-Me divertiré contigo más tarde chiquilla. Primero quiero acabar con tus amigos. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la pelea desde lejos?, lo único que haces es estorbar.

Sakura apretó los dientes al escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de su duro entrenamiento seguía siendo un estorbo, alguien que no tenía comparación con Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para levantarse. Lo mismo hizo Sasuke.

Otra vez debían salvarla… "no, no esta vez" pensó y repartiendo chakra por sus brazos y manos aumentó su fuerza. Haciendo que a Madara le fuera imposible mantenerla controlada. El Uchiha la soltó y ella dándose vuelta con una velocidad increíble le dio un fuerte golpe en plena cara. Madara salió despedido contra los edificios rompiendo varias paredes a su paso.

-¡Soy Sakura Haruno, no una chiquilla! –le gritó al Akatsuki que la miraba con odio mientras se levantaba- ¡jamás vuelvas a hablarme así!

Corrió hacia él y se concentró para utilizar una técnica que aún no controlaba a la perfección, pero era la única oportunidad para que vencieran. El bisturí de chakra era lo mejor que tenía. Trató de cortar a su enemigo, pero éste la esquivó, la kunoichi haciendo uso del rápido entrenamiento que había tenido con Lee y de las técnicas que éste le había enseñado, siguió luchando con una velocidad increíble, tratando de burlar a su enemigo.

Naruto y Sasuke, no se quedaron parados y mientras la chica entretenía al Akatsuki ellos hicieron sus técnicas más poderosas.

Sakura logró rozar el brazo derecho de Madara cortando sus músculos. Luego intentó llegar a su cuello pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-¡Sakura! –Sakura se apartó de inmediato y Madara no tuvo casi tiempo para reaccionar, ya que al instante surgió Sasuke con su Chidori.

El ataque lo golpeó casi por completo, de no ser porque pudo esquivarlo levemente, pero detrás de Sasuke apareció Naruto con su Oodama Rasengan, este ataque si golpeó al Uchiha. La explosión envolvió a los tres ninjas. Sakura que estaba algo más alejada se tapó el rostro con las manos por la nube de polvo y las piedras que volaron hacia ella. Luego se descubrió y trató de reconocer quién era el que estaba en pie. Al primero que vio fue a Naruto, éste llevaba a alguien apoyado contra él, era Sasuke. Sakura sonrió, lo habían logrado.

Naruto le sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Sasuke sólo le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Pero detrás de ellos se levantó Madara. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ellos gritando. Sasuke y Naruto miraron hacia atrás. El Akatsuki había sacado un kunai, ya que, con el corte que Sakura le había hecho, su brazo estaba inservible y no podía realizar los sellos para los jutsus. El tiempo pareció ir más lentamente. Sakura sentía su corazón palpitar a toda velocidad, la tensión en sus músculos, su respiración agitada. Saltó por arriba de sus dos amigos y volviendo a realizar el bisturí de chakra cayó sobre el cuello del Uchiha cortando sus músculos y su tráquea.

Madara se tomó el cuello tratando de respirar pero le era imposible. Sasuke se apresuró a terminar con su agonía, clavando la katana en su corazón.

Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas tratando de incorporar que todo había terminado. Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, ella le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar. En un día había matado a dos personas y se sentía terrible. Pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que todo hubiese acabado. Miró a Sasuke que estaba algo más apartado con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Sasuke –le dijo ella estirando su mano. Sasuke se acercó y le tomó la mano- gracias…

Naruto miró a su amigo y colocó su mano sobre la de los dos.

-El equipo 7 ha completado su última misión juntos.

Sasuke iba a sonreír pero un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Miró a sus amigos con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de terror nunca antes vista en el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, ¿qué… -dijo Sakura.

-Es Orochimaru… le prometí mi cuerpo si me daba su chakra para vencer a Madara. Naruto… -su mirada suplicante se posó en la del rubio, que se había quedado estático.

-¡Naruto!, no podré controlarlo por mucho más tiempo. ¡Me dijiste que lo harías!, ¿vas a fallarme ahora?

Naruto no podía moverse. Estaba pálido, por su rostro cayeron unas gotas de sudor frío. Miraba a su amigo fijamente a los ojos. Y en ellos pudo distinguir, por un momento, un atisbo de la fría mirada de Orochimaru.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… -susurró.

-¡¡Naruto!!, ¡¡aaah!! –Sasuke se tomó la cabeza- ¡¡Naruto, rápido!!

Sakura los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero se recompuso de inmediato. Y mirando a Naruto con seriedad le dijo.

-Naruto, tu mano.

-¿Qué?

-Dame tu mano, necesito más chakra.

-Sssí –Naruto le dio la mano a la kunoichi.

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, mírame –le dijo Sakura unos segundos después, cuando sintió que tenía algo de chakra. Lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarla- Eres Sasuke Uchiha, del clan más fuerte de Konoha –Sasuke seguía gritando, el dolor que sentía era insoportable y casi no tenía fuerzas para resistirlo- no dejes que te venza. No importa lo que hayas dicho, una promesa a esa serpiente no es nada. Tú puedes con él, eres mucho más fuerte. ¡Resiste!

Sasuke abrió los ojos mostrando su Sharingan, Sakura sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Miró hacia todos lados pero sólo encontró oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, pero nadie respondió.

"Debe de ser un genjutsu, Sasuke, sin querer me ha metido en una ilusión" pensó. Sintió que algo se enroscaba en sus piernas cuando miró hacia abajo se encontró con miles de serpientes en el suelo, que estaban trepando por su cuerpo. Quiso gritar pero el terror la paralizó.

-_Bienvenida Sakura-san… al infierno en el que Sasuke vive._


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39: El infierno de Sasuke

**Aclaraciones: **mañana actualizo con el final de esta historia!!, no puedo creer q este sea ya el anteúltimo cap. espero q les guste y muchas gracias a todos los q me escriben. Cuidense!!

**Capitulo 39: El infierno de Sasuke**

-Orochimaru… -Sakura retrocedió al ver al ser que más odiaba en el mundo. Se tropezó y cayó. Estaba temblando y no sabía qué hacer.

-_Sí, deberías temerme, porque no permitiré que salgas de aquí con vida. Tú y Naruto-kun me han causado muchos problemas. Siempre metiéndose en mis asuntos. Siempre devolviéndole a Sasuke-kun la cordura. Pero ahora, no hay vuelta atrás, él lo ha decidido y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto._

-¿Decidido?, no puedes decir que ha decidido, tú lo has obligado –dijo Sakura, las serpientes estaban rodeando sus piernas, pero no las notó, tenía la vista fija en Orochimaru, quien se estaba acercando a ella.

_-¿No puedo decir?, si no hubiese sido por mí, este chiquillo engreído estaría muerto, este cuerpo es mío por derecho y porque me lo merezco, por fin después de tantos años es mío y sólo mío. _

La tomó del cuello y la obligó a levantarse. Orochimaru tenía una fuerza impresionante, y ella por alguna razón la había perdido. En la mente de Sasuke, Orochimaru era el que tenía el control. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Se odió a sí misma por mostrar esa debilidad, pero no podía ocultarla. Tenía mucho miedo, ese ser era su peor pesadilla, y ahora estaba allí de nuevo frente a ella. Todo lo que una vez había temido se estaba volviendo realidad. La felicidad que había sentido al ganar contra Akatsuki se había desvanecido. Orochimaru tenía el control del cuerpo de Sasuke, y ahora Naruto estaba vulnerable porque ya casi no contaba con chakra. Mataría a los dos. Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó al suelo. La mano de Orochimaru experimentó un temblor.

-_¿Qué?_

-Este es mi cuerpo y esta es mi mente –la voz de Sasuke le devolvió la esperanza a la kunoichi que sentía que pronto se desvanecería por la falta de aire- ¡no la matarás!, ¡suéltala!

_-Tú no puedes estar aquí, lo juraste, este cuerpo es mío, tú…_

-"Una promesa a una serpiente no es nada" –repitió Sasuke sonriendo con vanidad, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio- ¡Suéltala ahora! ¡Es una orden!

_-No puedes darme órdenes a mí, yo te di mi poder, gracias a mí ganaste._

-Es cierto, gracias a ti gané, te usé para lograr con mi cometido, al igual que tú querías usarme a mí. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, eres más débil que yo, y como ya dije, estas en mi mente. El control es mío.

Las serpientes comenzaron a enroscarse en el cuerpo de Orochimaru, que pronto soltó a Sakura. Los gritos del Sannin eran terribles y resonaban por todos lados. Sakura cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan!, has vuelto, lo logré, te traje de vuelta.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y luego miró a su derecha, allí se encontraba Sasuke sentado sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué ha…

-Me di cuenta que habías caído en un genjutsu así que te di mi chakra y te saqué.

-Sólo fueron unos segundos… –susurró Sakura pensativa.

-Sí, pero en ese mundo los segundos pueden ser horas –respondió Sasuke levantándose.

Sakura y Naruto lo miraron preguntándose qué es lo que haría ahora, y si de verdad estaba libre de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke –dijo Naruto- ¿de verdad eres tú?

-Por supuesto idiota. Orochimaru no volverá jamás.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura mirándolo con cierta tristeza.

-Había pensado en rehacer mi clan –dijo pensativo mirándola, luego negó con la cabeza- pero prefiero que estos ojos malditos mueran conmigo. No lo sé en verdad, pero tal vez vuelva a Konoha y me quede allí, si me dejan, claro.

-¡Por supuesto Sasuke! –gritó Naruto abrazando a su amigo, quien lo apartó con una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso Naruto.

-Lo siento –respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura rió, por fin todo volvía a ser como antes. Por fin volverían los tres juntos a casa.

…………………………………..

En Konoha dos semanas después. Naruto fue a visitar a su amigo, que aún estaba reponiéndose en el hospital, como todos los demás a excepción de él, que ya estaba completamente curado. Cuando entró a la habitación sonrió al morocho. Éste le devolvió levemente la sonrisa.

-Hay algo que extraño de Orochimaru y es no tener más su poder de recuperación.

-Sí, es una gran ventaja.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Todos bien, recuperándose de a poco, pero no hay nadie en peligro gracias a las habilidades de Tsunade-sama. A algunos recién me dejaron verlos.

-¿Qué hay de los del país del remolino?

-Bueno, al parecer Rin se va a quedar a vivir aquí, con Kakashi-sensei. Y Ryu, como no tiene a otro lado donde ir también se quedará. La vieja lo ha nombrado shinobi de la hoja, así que es oficialmente un nuevo habitante de Konoha. Ah, me olvidaba, a tu compañero de Hebi, lo han perdonado por ayudarnos, y se ha unido al grupo AMBU. Con respecto a la pelirroja, nadie la encuentra, se sabe ocultar bien.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Bien, muy agotada por tanto uso de chakra, pero bueno, las dos últimas veces usó el mío, así que pronto la dejaran irse.

-Me alegra.

Naruto miró con algo de tristeza a su amigo. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de que lo sabía ocultar muy bien, él sentía algo por Sakura.

-Yo…

-No es necesario que digas nada Naruto, ella hizo su elección.

-Entonces porqué siento que estoy viviendo tu vida.

-No lo estás haciendo. Yo tuve mi oportunidad y opté por la venganza. Tú te quedaste con ella y la protegiste siempre. De los dos eras el que más se la merecía.

-Hablas como si fuera un premio.

-No fue mi intención, sabes que no sé muy bien cómo expresar estas cosas.

-Si…

-Me gustaría quedarme solo, Naruto.

-Sí, está bien, mañana volveré a verte. Nos vemos.

-Sí, adiós.

Sasuke miró hacia la ventana, desde la posición en la que estaba sobre la cama, sólo podía ver el cielo y unas cuantas nubes, además de un ave que pasó. Deseó poder ser ese ave y volar libre y sin nada en qué pensar. Pero ahí estaba, aún sin poder moverse mucho y sin tampoco, poder olvidar a cierta pelirosa. Pero no podía interferir en la felicidad de sus dos amigos, antes muerto. Su trabajo ahora sería velar por ellos, velar porque todo les salga bien de ahora en más. Cuidar al tonto, a la molesta y tal vez en algún futuro a los chillones hijos de ambos.

………………………………………………………..

Naruto entró en otra habitación. Allí habían varias camillas, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se encontraban en ellas. Al lado de Gaara estaba Matsuri, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si el Kazekage fuera a desmayarse pronto. También estaba Kurenai con un niño a su lado, el hijo de Azuma. La mujer le sonrió al rubio y saludó a Shikamaru.

-Hola Naruto –lo saludó Shikamaru. Los demás también lo saludaron alegremente.

-Todo ha salido bien… -dijo sonriendo- y veo que la mayoría está recuperándose rápido.

-No tanto como tú, pero sí –respondió Ino- ¿Cómo está Sai?

-Bien, aún no he pasado por su habitación hoy, pero ayer me dio estos dibujos para ti –Naruto le pasó unos pergaminos a la muchacha que mostró una gran sonrisa mientras los miraba.

-Gracias.

-De nada, aunque me está molestando bastante ser mensajero –Ino le sonrió y le pasó una flor- supongo que no es para mí.

-Supones bien.

-¿Y Sakura? –preguntó Temari.

-Cansada, pero bien. ¿Ustedes volverán pronto a su villa?

-Gaara debe volver apenas se encuentre bien –respondió Kankuro- yo iré con él… pero Temari se quedará un tiempo más.

Temari sonrió y miró a Shikamaru que suspiró con cansancio.

-Sí, le prometí que le mostraría los bosques de Konoha si volvíamos con vida.

-Oye Naruto –Chouji llamó al rubio- ¿no podrías traerme más comida?, aquí me están matando de hambre.

-Lo intentaré Chouji… Bien, seguiré con los demás. Nos vemos.

-Naruto… -Naruto se dio vuelta para ver a Gaara- dale mis saludos a Sakura-san –Matsuri sonrió a Gaara, y luego le dedicó otra sonrisa a Naruto.

-Yo también le mando saludos, Naruto-san.

-Sí… -Naruto se fue con los ojos como platos. Sí que había cambiado. Caminó hacia la siguiente puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Kiba, que estaba con su hermana y su madre, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten y Konohamaru.

-¡Jefe!

-Hola Konohamaru, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, jefe, gracias.

-Me contó Iruka sensei que luchaste con mucho valor.

-Siii… -el chico se sonrojó con el cumplido. Pronto sus dos amigos aparecieron y se lanzaron a abrazarlo. Naruto se apartó y fue hacia el grupo ocho.

-¿Y ustedes chicos?

-Estamos bien, Naruto, envidio tu fortaleza –respondió Kiba.

-¿Y Akamaru?

-Mi hermana lo está cuidando. Estará bien.

-Me alegro. Hinata…

-Naruto-kun, siempre me alegra verte bien. ¿Sakura-san?

-Está bien, pronto la dejaran irse. Supongo que como a ustedes dos…

-Siempre te olvidas de mí, Naruto-kun –la voz de Shino hizo que Naruto casi pegara un salto hasta el techo.

-¡Oh!, ¡lo siento Shino!, no te vi…

-Si…

Naruto se alejó y se acercó a Lee.

-Cejotas.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Sakura-san está bien?

-Sí, sí, me lo preguntas todos los días. Y ya te dije, que si algo le pasara te enterarías.

-Sí, lo siento…

-Neji… -Naruto miró al Hyuuga con picardía- me enteré…

Neji se puso rojo y refunfuñando miró hacia otro lado. Tenten sonrió con cariño.

-Tenten, no sé que decirte… creo que… sí, "es increíble lo que lograste", sería la frase adecuada.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.

Naruto se fue a la siguiente habitación luego de cruzar otras palabras con los chicos. Al entrar se encontró con Tsunade que terminaba de hacer su revisión a Kakashi. En aquella sala estaba su sensei, Yamato, Iruka y Sai.

-Naruto, después quiero que pases por mi escritorio, necesito hablar contigo –dijo la mujer antes de retirarse.

-Si… -contestó Naruto, algo temeroso, se veía preocupada. Miró a su sensei, que le devolvió una mirada triste.

-Sai esta flor te la manda Ino –dijo Naruto sin quitarle la vista a Kakashi y acercándose a él. Sai se limitó a tomar la flor y dejarla en su mesita- ¿qué pasa?

-Es por los demonios… ya se ha tomado una decisión Naruto y sé que no te va a gustar… pero será mejor que lo hables con Tsunade.

Naruto ya sabía qué es lo que le dirían. Miró al suelo con tristeza.

-No hay nada que decir, si es su decisión.

-Debes entender Naruto…

-Sabes que no puedo Kakashi-sensei, la amo y no quiero que tenga algo similar a lo que yo tengo dentro, sé lo que es convivir con un monstruo.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun –dijo Yamato.

-Naruto… -Iruka lo observaba con tristeza.

-Vine a ver cómo estaban… -susurró Naruto con la mirada perdida.

-Bien, gracias –respondió Kakashi.

-Me alegro. Iré a verla –Naruto dio media vuelta.

Los siguientes pasos que dio Naruto fueron pesados y dolorosos. No quería que su Sakura sufriera lo que él había sufrido, pero tampoco podía ir en contra de sus deseos. Al abrir la puerta vio que sus padres estaban en la habitación. La madre de Sakura la abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estaré bien mamá –decía la chica tratando de calmarla.

-Hola –saludó Naruto con un nudo en la garganta. Los padres de la chica se pararon y luego de saludar al rubio, la mujer con un beso en la frente del chico, el hombre con una palmada en su espalda, salieron para dejarlos a solas.

Sakura lo observaba esperando que pronto se pusiera a gritar. No podía ver su rostro, estaba entre las sombras y con la cabeza gacha, pero intuía que algo no andaba bien en su querido rubio. Pronto pudo distinguir una lágrima que cayó por su rostro hasta llegar al suelo.

-Naruto –dijo casi sin voz. Y juntando fuerzas se levantó. Él la miró preocupado y corrió hacia ella. Los dos se abrazaron- estaré bien, tonto…

-Sí… lo sé-contestó el chico abrazándola con más fuerza- yo te cuidaré.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40: La felicidad juntos

**Aclaraciones: **sé q se necesita un sacrificio para colocar un demonio en el cuerpo de alguien, pero en mi historia encontraron una forma de hacerlo sin necesidad de ello, no se enojen pero no iba a ponerme a matar a 9 personas. Je. Este es el último cap. espero q les guste, yo quedé satisfecha con él y disculpen por no haberlo puesto ayer, no estaba en casa. Muchas gracias a todos los q me acompañaron durante toda la historia y en especial a los q me escribieron. Los voy a extrañar pero tal vez pronto escriba un nuevo fic. Saludos y cuídense mucho!! GRACIAS!!

**Capitulo 40: La felicidad juntos**

-Naruto, supongo que ya lo sabes…

-Sí.

La mujer miraba al chico con curiosidad, estaba sorprendida de que no se pusiera a gritar como un loco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿cuál… cuál será?

-Sakura quiso al Nibi, es el dos colas. Hay otra cosa…

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke también aceptó poseer uno. Le daremos el Gobi, el cinco colas. Es el más fuerte después del Kyuubi y del Hachibi. Puede usar los cinco elementos… pero antes quería preguntarte… ¿confías en él?

-Con mi vida –respondió Naruto con decisión- Sasuke sabrá controlarlo a la perfección.

-Bien, eso es lo que necesitaba saber, con tu palabra me basta.

-¿Y los demás?

-Por supuesto, el Ichibi volverá a Gaara. Los demás serán colocados en ninjas de las demás villas. Que tengamos cuatro de los demonios no les agradó mucho, pero tampoco nadie se ofreció…

-Quedarían entonces…

-Sanbi, el tres colas; Yonbi, el cuatro colas; Rokubi, el seis colas; y Shichibi, el siete colas.

-Está bien… ¿podrán hacerlo?

-Sí, es complicado, pero lo lograremos. No te preocupes, saldrá bien, lo prometo, estaré con ellos a cada momento.

-Yo también… si algo sale mal, sólo el Kyuubi podrá detener a esos demonios.

-Bien… puedes irte si quieres.

Naruto saludó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue. En el pasillo se encontró con Ryu.

-¡Naruto! –el hombre parecía muy contento- tengo alumnos, Naruto, le estoy enseñando a unos chicos, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Me alegra Ryu, te ves bien.

-Porque lo estoy, soy muy feliz. Y todo gracias a ustedes, me devolvieron la vida.

-De nada…

-Tú no te ves bien… es por lo de los demonios.

-Veo que lo saben todos.

-Las noticias vuelan, chico. Te prometo que iré, por si necesitan ayuda para contenerlos.

-Gracias, es importante.

-De nada... Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti…

Naruto se quedó paralizado al oír esas palabras. Lo miró sorprendido.

-Nunca te lo dije… porque bueno, a decir verdad no me caías bien… yo la conocí. Era de mi ciudad, una mujer muy linda, pero ruidosa… yo era más chico que ella, pero la recuerdo a la perfección… Uzumaki Kushina… cabello rojo, muy habladora, tanto como tú… un día conoció a tu padre y se fue, no volví a verla, pero me hubiese gustado…

Naruto no podía hablar, tenía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Luego de un momento sonrió levemente.

-Gracias Ryu, me has dado una gran alegría… saber de ella…

-Tu padre también estaría orgulloso, no lo conocí, pero yo lo estaría –Ryu colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto sonriendo- bien debo irme, tengo una misión.

-Sí, está bien. Nos vemos Ryu…

-Tu padre… -Tsunade estaba detrás de Naruto con los brazos cruzados, había oído la conversación y había decidido que era hora.

-Vieja…

-Ven, es hora que te diga quién era tu padre.

Naruto siguió a la mujer intrigado. Salieron a la terraza del lugar. Tsunade señaló la imagen del cuarto en la roca.

-Namikaze Minato, más conocido como el cuarto Hokague. El mejor ninja que ha tenido Konoha, bueno, hasta que llegaste tú –Naruto no sacaba la vista de la montaña- entrenado por Jiraya, y maestro de Kakashi y Rin. El Rasengan era su técnica.

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

-Perdona que no te lo hayamos dicho… pero no era el momento.

-Entonces… el murió –Naruto se tocó el estómago- cuando selló esto en mí.

-Sí, tu padre confió en tu poder, y como siempre tuvo razón.

Naruto sonrió. Tsunade se fue con lágrimas en los ojos. Le hubiera gustado que Jiraya fuera el que le diera la noticia. Lo extrañaba mucho. Pero debía ser fuerte, por el bien de su villa. Ahora sólo quedaba ella, de los tres Sannin.

Naruto se quedó durante una hora mirando la imagen de su padre. Luego con el puño cerrado apuntando hacia él le habló:

-Te dije que me iba a hacer el más fuerte… aún me falta, pero no sé si podré lograrlo. Debo cuidar de ella ahora, espero que lo entiendas. Tampoco sé si podré ser Hokage, pero ahora no me parece algo tan importante. Gracias… padre…

…………………………………………………..

Fue difícil, pero luego de horas y horas sin descanso, lograron sellar los siete demonios en los cuerpos de sus nuevos portadores. Éstos debieron quedarse más días en el hospital.

Sakura no despertó hasta el tercer día. Y desde ahí, caía constantemente en sueños, o tal vez no lo eran, donde un extraño ser todo negro y de ojos amarillos le hablaba a través de una reja.

Sasuke fue el primero en mostrar mejorías y a las dos semanas lo dejaron salir. Luego pudo irse Gaara. Por último Sakura, a quien le costó mucho trabajo dominar a su demonio, ya que era de los más poderosos. Pero como era de esperarse lo logró. Los demás ninjas de las otras aldeas tardaron más en irse, pero también lograron mantener a sus demonios. Por algo habían sido elegidos.

Sakura salió del hospital y respiró el fresco aire matinal con fuerzas renovadas. Se encontró con su rubio, que la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al acercarse a él, éste la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se rindió al dulce abrazo cerrando los ojos por un momento y apreciando su calidez. Él respiró el perfume de sus cabellos y sintió la suave piel de su mejilla contra la suya. Por fin todo había terminado, por fin podían ser felices.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. Tu compañía ese día me dio las fuerzas necesarias para resistir.

Naruto cerró los ojos al recordar los gritos de ella y de los demás. El proceso fue lento y terrible. Si hubiese sabido que ella pasaría por tanto sufrimiento, hubiera detenido todo como sea. Luego, sólo podía ir unos minutos a verla, ya que la kunoichi estaba la mayoría del tiempo inconsciente. Sufrió mucho al verla revolviéndose en la cama, como si luchara contra fantasmas, él sabía que era algo peor que simples espíritus y eso le dolía más. Pero se juró que siempre estaría a su lado, para protegerla y darle sus energías si era necesario.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos. Reviviendo en silencio todo por lo habían pasado. Ella posó una mano en su mejilla y atrajo su rostro para poder besarlo. Un beso que los dos habían siempre querido experimentar. Un beso sin miedos, ni ataduras, un beso sincero. Él decidió dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y volver a ser el de siempre, o ella se pondría mal.

-Tengo hambre –dijo la kunoichi luego.

-Encontré un lugar donde venden comida…

-Vamos a comer ramen, Naruto.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se iluminaron, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su restaurante favorito. Ella lo siguió con una gran sonrisa. Mientras había estado en el hospital había soñado con ese momento, el momento en los dos pudieran ir a comer juntos sin ninguna preocupación. Sólo con la felicidad que llenaba a ambos. Ya no importaba que en su interior viviera un demonio, había logrado controlarlo, sabía que igualmente le costaría mucho trabajo mantenerlo calmado todo el tiempo. Pero para eso estaba él allí. Juntos lo lograrían.

Comieron mientras le relataban, o más bien Naruto le relataba al dueño del Ichiraku todo lo sucedido.

-Guau Naruto, eres impresionante, chico. Al igual que tú, muchacha. No puedo creer que hayan logrado tantas cosas.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron. El hombre sonrió a su vez.

-Hacen una pareja muy linda. Te felicito Naruto.

-Gracias, viejo. Ahora debemos irnos. Toma –pagó la cuenta y ambos se fueron caminando lentamente mientras charlaban.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Sasuke, Sakura-chan?

-En realidad él me fue a ver a mí, antes de irse del hospital.

Sakura recordó la corta visita de su amigo. Él se había acercado a su cama, con una mirada preocupada, porque sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando.

_-Te ves bien, supongo que ya te dejaran ir a tu casa._

_-Sí, ya me liberaron, ¿y tú?_

_-Tendré que quedarme unos días más. _

_-No deberías haberlo hecho, Sakura, tendrías que haber dejado que otro…_

_-¿Y nunca poder comprender por lo que ustedes pasan?, no, jamás, somos un equipo desde el día que nos asignaron y hasta nuestra muerte._

_-Sí… el equipo siete…-_contestó Sasuke con algo de nostalgia.

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí._

_-Gracias Sasuke, por protegerme a mí y a Naruto y por habernos ayudado._

_-Tú lo dijiste, somos un equipo. O todos o ninguno._

_-Si…_

_-Además protegerte no es sólo trabajo de Naruto._

_-¿Qué harás ahora Sasuke? ¿Piensas quedarte solo para siempre?_

_-Es lo mejor Sakura…La soledad no es tan mala cuando te acostumbras a ella._

_-La soledad siempre es mala. Pero no te preocupes, no te dejaremos solo. Sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado._

_-Lo sé, pero deja de preocuparte por mí, y recupérate o el tonto de tu novio morirá de estrés. _

Sakura rió. Sasuke se dio vuelta para irse, pero ella lo llamó. El Uchiha se detuvo pero no la miraba, estaba de espaldas a ella con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-_Acércate Sasuke._

Él obedeció, dándose media vuelta se acercó a la cama de ella. La kunoichi lo tomó de la ropa y lo acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

_-No te pierdas._

_-No lo haré, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites._

Sasuke se fue, y ella se volvió a quedar dormida. Nunca supo, que el joven ninja volvió a voltear antes de irse y sonrió, pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Y se lamentó por haberla dejado en ese banco esa noche. Luego suspirando salió del lugar para iniciar su nueva vida de AMBU.

Sakura volvió a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Sakura-chan?

-Me gustaría que volvamos a casa.

-¿A casa? –preguntó el rubio confuso.

-Sí, tonto, a casa. Podré vivir contigo ¿no?

Naruto la miró con la boca abierta por unos momentos. Pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-¡Claro Sakura-chan!

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responder?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, no me esperaba que me preguntaras eso, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa –la chica rió mientras se dirigían al departamento de Naruto.

…………………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó y miró a su izquierda. Allí junto a él (algo acurrucada porque la cama era chica), estaba su amada kunoichi. Le acarició los cabellos y le besó la frente con cuidado. Había pasado la noche más maravillosa junto a ella, y sólo esperaba que su vida fuera así para siempre. Ella se movió y abrió los ojos. Un brillo pícaro los iluminó. Mordiéndose el labio inferior la kunoichi se acercó a Naruto y le depositó un leve beso en los labios.

-Buen día.

-Buen día Sakura-chan –respondió hipnotizado por su mirada.

-Te amo Naruto.

-Y yo a ti, Sakura-chan.

-Espero siempre despertar con tus besos.

-Siempre, lo prometo.

-Recuerda que jamás fallas a tus promesas.

-Lo sé. ¿Preparo el desayuno?

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡No!, deja, iré yo –respondió saltando de la cama mientras se vestía.

Naruto rió.

-Está bien, creo que será lo mejor.

Desayunaron en la cama mientras reían recordando viejas anécdotas. Por fin habían encontrado la tranquilidad que por tanto tiempo habían deseado tener. Nada podría arruinarles la felicidad que sentían. Se sentían completos el uno junto al otro, como si dos mitades de un todo se unieran. Si estaban juntos nada les volvería a hacer daño. Ninguno se sentiría solo ni triste. A pesar de tener en su interior algo de que preocuparse, no temieron, confiaban en la fuerza del otro para poder salir adelante.

Naruto pensó que no necesitaba más, mientras Sakura estuviera a su lado, nada le importaba. Él, como siempre, la cuidaría, velaría por su seguridad y felicidad, jamás le faltaría nada. Ese era más que nada su nuevo objetivo en la vida.

Sakura, por su parte, pensaba que ayudaría a la persona que más amaba en el mundo a cumplir con su objetivo de ser Hokague, lo apoyaría siempre y no dejaría que la soledad o el rechazo volvieran a lastimar a su rubio. Con ella a su lado, nadie le dañaría. Ese era más que nada su nuevo objetivo en la vida.


End file.
